Unholy Matrimony
by darkchakram
Summary: Resurrecting this story, for those of you familiar with its previous incarnation. For those of you who aren't here's the set-up. Ares is wheedled into a marriage Alliance with the Norse god Tyr. How will Xena react to losing the one thing she's always taken for granted? Ares/Xena (eventually) I don't own Xena: Warrior Princess or any affiliated characters. Not making any money.
1. Alliance

Chapter I: Alliance

Ares hated politics. In fact, there wasn't much that he loathed more. He was a god of action, not of words, treaties, and resolutions. If a victory was complete and absolute there was never any need for a treaty. But for the sake of the remaining Olympic gods, Ares had agreed to attend a summit of pantheons. The Greek, the Norse, the Egyptian, and the Phoenician gods had called a meeting to discuss the danger of the spread of monotheism.

Most of the gods, his own family included, looked at Ares with disgust for his involvement in the Twilight of the Greek gods. It was woefully apparent that they would have all preferred to have Athena as the spokesperson for the Greek gods. Instead, Hermes sat at the head of the Greek delegation. Hermes gave Ares a warning look, so Ares put all four feet of the chair in which he had been leaning on the floor and sat up straight.

Four days! They'd been at this thing for four days and still no resolution had been found. The main issue lay in the fact that the gods still warred between themselves. The Norse gods accused the Greeks of encroaching on their territories north of Macedonia. The Egyptians blamed the Greeks for monopolizing the Mediterranean as did the Phoenicians. The Greeks countered that it was the Northmen's advance into Mediterranean countries that was the problem, not that the Greeks were trying to push northward. The Norse gods were particularly concerned with the Roman advancement into the British isles and Germany. They all expected Ares to do something, anything to stop the power hungry Romans.

"What say you Ares?" Tyr the Norse god of war asked.

Ares hadn't been following the conversation. Instead, his mind had been focused on a sweet vision of a raven-haired beauty taking a bath in Lake Prespa. "Oh, no Tyr, I defer to you and your infinite wisdom. What say you?" Ares figured Tyr was only asking for his opinion so he could turn around and give his own.

"I dare say, sir. I don't think you are taking this meeting very seriously. Perhaps that's because you hope to see the failure of the pantheons. You did, after all, assist that she-wolf, mortal cunt, Xena, in the murder of your sister!" Tyr charged.

Ares jumped from his seat and reached for the hilt of his sword. Tyr bounded up as well and readied his war hammer.

"Stop this madness," Odin bellowed. The icy caverns of Valhalla shook and cracked. "Both of you sit. We are not here to fight."

"I only speak from the heart Odin." Tyr yelled.

"And, I only defend from mine," Ares sheathed his sword and returned to his seat. He heard ripples of laughter reverberating of of the cavernous walls. The gods pitied him for his obsession with Xena.

"Ares will behave," Hermes promised Odin then turned and glared at the Greek god of war. Ares wanted to rip off his little wings.

"As will Tyr," Odin swore.

Tyr growled but picked up his cup of mead and settled back into his own chair.

Frigga, well known for her sober wisdom, raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged. Odin nodded toward her. She stood then spoke, "Perhaps there is a way that we can merge our pantheons and stop all the warring."

"How do you mean?" Odin asked.

"The simplest way, of course, marriage alliances."

A few chuckles filled the chambers but most of the gods listened intently. "I see that some aren't convinced, but mortal kingdoms do it all the time. And it's fairly successful. Take Ares and Tyr, for instance. They hate one another. Both war gods, in competition for followers. What if they were bound by marriage. If Ares' children were Tyr's grandchildren, he may still hate Ares but he'd be beholden by his family ties to treat him with respect."

"Ares has no respect for the other gods. Have you all forgotten what he did to his own family?" Tyr asked.

"No, I assure you that no one has forgotten," Odin answered. Odin also hadn't forgotten that Xena had stolen from him personally to re-seat Ares on Olympus. And, Odin wasn't entirely convinced that Ares' preoccupation with Xena was one-sided. He'd seen the look on her face when she'd fed her former mentor the golden apple, and the tears in her eyes as she watched Ares walk away with his sister. The Xena that Odin had known eons ago hadn't been capable of that kind of feeling but there had obviously been something about Ares that tugged at her heart.

Tyr slammed his mug on the table and belched loudly. "Yet, you all seem perfectly fine having him here at this table as if he should have any say in our futures."

"I'd like to hear more of what Frigga has to say," Hermes turned to the Norse beauty.

"Tyr, I haven't forgotten his crimes against the Olympians. I also recall a particular incident with the god Kal. Ares was present when Xena slayed Kal, was he not?"

Ares rolled his eyes. He'd gotten away with it so far. Looked like Judgement Day was nigh. "Kal got in her way, he got himself killed. He coveted the light chakram as badly as I did. She did you all a favor killing him. He underestimated her. You all do."

"We should kill her and be done with it," Try smiled wickedly. "Let's put it to a vote."

Hands started raising throughout the hall.

"We don't have to resort to murder," Frigga's cool head prevailed as usual. "Xena is not a threat to us, unless we threaten her."

"That's what I've been saying all along, yet none of you can leave well enough alone." Ares shook his head. How had Xena become the subject of debate? She was bathing peacefully in Lake Prespa completely unaware that she was on trial.

"As long as she stays off of Norse soil, I'll leave well enough alone, but if she dares return here." Tyr edged up in his seat.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll. . ." Ares bolted up.

"Ares take a seat," Hermes ordered.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you. I don't have to sit here while you. . ." Ares tried to defend.

"Yes, you do, that's an order," Hestia rose and dared Ares to subvert her authority. Begrudgingly, Ares sat back down.

"Frigga, please continue." Hestia gracefully bowed.

"What I propose is an alliance between Tyr and Ares. It has to be them, they despise each other. if they can make a marriage alliance work then maybe we can all learn to live together in the face of growing monotheism."

"Do you take me for a cunt? Or him?" Tyr demanded furiously. "We are both men with stiff, erect swords,"

"Calm down, Tyr, I didn't mean for you to marry one another. I swear sometimes you can be so thick." Frigga sighed, hadn't she just discussed the terms earlier? Everything thing she was saying was going over his block of a skull.

"I'll show you thick," Tyr grabbed suggestively at his bulge.

Odin clenched his fists but his temper was slacked by the feel of Frigga's hand landing gently on his wrist.

Ares laughed at Tyr's audacity.

"Peas in a pod," Frigga smiled coldly at Ares. "I suggest that you marry each other's daughters, starting an alliance and hopefully a Norse-Olympian line that can face the challenges presented by this god of Eli."

"Uh-huh, Ares ain't gettin' married." Ares refused. Ares had never had any interest in the idea of wedded bliss. At least not to any of the goddesses he'd ever met. There was only one woman who'd ever stirred those kinds of emotions in him, and she certainly had no interest in marrying him. No, she was perfectly content living the rest of her life with her little bard friend.

"Which one of his daughters? Is she a virgin?" Tyr asked.

"We can work out the details later if we feel like this is a plan we want to move forward with," Frigga could tell she was losing Ares. "Ares, we all have to do things we find distasteful. You would be strengthening your pantheon."

"He doesn't give a shit about his family." Tyr sneered. "He has no honor."

It wasn't entirely true. Ares cared dearly for some of his family members. He looked across the table at Aphrodite. She smiled. She could read his mind. He didn't want to marry anyone but Xena. And they both knew that that was never going to happen. Maybe he should agree to this insane proposal, for the sake of the other Greek gods. He did owe them, after all.

"Are his daughters as ugly as him?" Ares pointed at the undeniably gorgeous god with crystal blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"He has only one, Gunnr."

Gunnr stood on the other side of the room. She was breathtaking. Her long-blonde locks fell over her breastplate and reached her navel. The blue beauty of her eyes was second only to Xena. Ares didn't love the girl, might never learn to love her, but when had marriage ever been about love?

Tyr saw Ares' approving stare. He hated the Greek with every fiber of his being, but a marriage alliance with Ares would mean that his grandsons would be strong, proud warriors. It was a smart match. Together, he and Ares could amass a following that would shut down this pathetic god of love nonsense that continued to spread like wildfire. Together, they could bring Heaven down.

"Ares, if you are willing, I will accept this proposal. And, to show my good faith I will swear that as long as the alliance holds, I will cause no harm to your Warrior Princess."

"Xena would clean the floor with you, you pompous airbag. I will agree to the alliance, on one condition."

Odin knew Ares, he knew what was coming. He wondered if it would be worth the risk. Then Odin remember seeing the Elijan sign of the fish, three times in the last week on Germanic lands. They had to do something, even if it meant consorting with Ares.

"What's your condition, Ares?" Odin asked.

"Recognize me as King of the Greek gods, of course." Ares smiled sinisterly.

Gasps and whispers spread throughout the room until Odin pounded his hammer. "Put it to a vote!"

Most of the Greeks voted nay but they were far outnumbered by the other pantheons who sought an alliance at any cost.

When it was all said and done. Ares was proclaimed King of the Greek Gods, and Gunnr his Queen. You couldn't win them all, Ares frowned as he looked at his new goddess.


	2. Through Her Fingers

Unholy Matrimony II: Through Her Fingers

The market square at Elis was bustling with activity when Xena and Gabrielle arrived. Ladies bedecked in flowing robes and brightly colored head scarves negotiated with various vendors at the market stalls. A tubby man argued with a fishmonger over the price of the day's catch. The pounding of the blacksmith's hammer could be heard as he worked some metal in his shop at the far end of the bazaar. "Business appears to be booming. I wonder why the magistrate sent for you." Gabrielle commented as she looked through a basket of apricots. Finding a couple that she liked, she handed them to the vendor. "I'll take these, please."

"I only sell 'em by the basket," the vendor gruffly responded, his bushy eyebrows knotted together as if to say that there would be no negotiation.

"We'll take a basket, then," Xena palmed a few dinars to the man. She'd been on edge all morning, she wasn't in the mood for haggling.

"Xena, I coulda got a better deal." Gabrielle groaned as they continued along their way.

"Maybe, but we didn't come here to bargain, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, so, to the city council, then?" Gabrielle happily bit into one of her newly acquired fruits.

As the two women made their way through the agora, Gabrielle chattered on about how she could put the remaining apricots to use. Apricot dumplings sounded promising to Xena. She always loved Gabrielle's sweet treats.

When they reached the intersection of the city's two main thoroughfares, they were stopped by a crew of road workmen. The city workers had halted all traffic, pedestrian, equestrian, and cart. Xena edged closer to the barricades they'd erected to see what was so important that it required clearing the main square. She could see that another crew had lassoed ropes around the gigantic statue of Zeus that occupied the city's center. Xena could hear the men barking at each other as they worked to synchronize their movements. But what were they doing with the statue? The statue was known throughout Greece, it had been carved by the great Phidias, himself, and rivaled any of the famed sculptures that topped the Acropolis in Athens. With a final three, two, one count, the men brought the magnificent marble crashing down. The lighting bolt the statue had been holding aloft collided with the hard ground causing a thunderous boom. Xena actually winced. She wasn't generally one to care for monuments and memorials to dead gods but there was something in the irreverent way it was done that just felt sacrilegious.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle whispered as she crept closer to Xena.

Xena pointed to the toppled god.

Gabrielle mused, "But The Eleans revere Zeus, what in the name of. . . well Zeus. . .is going on here?"

"Not sure, but I am guessing that he has something to do with it!" Xena grumbled when one of the workers pulled the cover from a second statue bearing the likeness of Ares in full battle armor, carrying a shield and a solid gold spear. The crest of his horsehair helmet was dyed a deep blood red.

"Areeeesss," Gabrielle muttered it as a curse. "What game is he playing at now?"

"Shhh," Xena whispered then watched as the men hoisted the statue of Ares and settled it on the platform that had once held the image of his father.

"All hail, Ares," one of the workers called as he saluted the marble monstrosity.

"All hail, Ares," the crowd echoed, save Xena and Gabrielle..

"All hail, Ares, the great King of the Gods," the worker finished then bowed before the statue before backing slowly away.

"King of the Gods, my ass." Gabrielle laughed. But when she turned to face the warrior beside her, her chuckles withered into coughs. "Xena, you don't think?"

Xena stared intently at the stature. Ares, King of the Gods? Interesting, Xena thought. How had he managed to get the other gods to grant him such a title, let alone authority? Xena knew that it had been something that he had coveted for a long time. It had been a part of their plan to conquer the world. He would dethrone Zeus and she Hera, and they would reign as King and Queen of the World, of the Gods. "I wouldn't doubt it for a second, Gabrielle." Xena shook her head. He'd done it without her. As much as she hated herself for it, there was a slight twinge of pride. The subtle grin that Xena tried hard to conceal worried Gabrielle more than the fact that Ares was now King of the Gods did.

Xena looked one last time at the changing of the gods, then she led Gabrielle through the throng of people toward the city council chamber. "Let's see what the magistrate wants. I'm guessing it has something to do with all of this."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The magistrate's assistant showed them into a plush, well-lit office and asked them to wait. The city certainly hadn't suffered privation under Zeus' watch. Xena picked at a plate of grapes and tried to make herself comfortable while they awaited the city administrator, but Gabrielle kept throwing questions about Ares' usurpation of Zeus' mantle Xena's way. Xena responded in her usual non-committal way with umms, and uh-huhs. Xena knew that eventually one of the Olympians would take up Zeus' mantle, but she would have laid odds against Ares. He wasn't exactly beloved on Olympus, especially following the Twilight. Xena closed her eyes as she remembered the look on Ares' face when she'd thanked him for his part in helping her defeat the gods that tried to kill her and her daughter. His jaw twitched as it always did when he tried to hold back his emotions. His eyes shone with something she hadn't noticed before. Still today, she refused to put a name to it.

A tall, wire-thin man with white wooly hair and a neatly trimmed beard finally greeted them. "Xena, thank you for coming, it really means the world to us. I'm Prokles."

"What exactly is it that I can help you with? Here is your coin back, by the way." Xena tossed the bag of dinars that the magistrate's messenger had brought with his plea, "I'm no mercenary."

"Oh, of course not. It's nothing like that. We only seek your advice." Prokles pointed to the seating area.

"Regarding?" Xena sat back in a comfortable klismos chair and crossed one booted foot over her knee.

The magistrate poured three goblets of fine Etruscan wine, offering one each to Xena and Gabrielle before he settled into his seat with his own. "Well, it's been said that you've been a consort of Ares, the God of War and historically we've had little to no experience with him. With Ares as our new patron god, we hoped you could offer some insight into what would please him."

Gabrielle sat up in her seat. She was as interested in what Xena might have to say as was Prokles.

Xena gripped the goblet hard in hand. "First of all, I am not Ares' consort. And why do you want to please him? Further, why would you chose Ares as your patron god? You have a peaceful village here. Are you looking to expand or build an empire?"

"No, no, no, not at all. It's nothing like that. We are not an ambitious people. As you say we are peaceful," Prokles insisted.

"Then why Ares? He'll only lead your village down a path to destruction." Xena warned.

"But you see, we've always worshipped and honored the great King of the Gods here in Elis as does our sister-polis, Olympia. And now that Ares has been proclaimed King, he has begun making his rounds to his father's former strongholds. He's due to visit us in a week and we want to make sure he finds us agreeable. We are hoping that if he is satisfied with our offerings, he will allow us to continue living as we do, in peace and harmony."

"Hmph, that's not likely," Gabrielle blurted.

"Gabrielle." Xena shook her head. "Look, Magistrate, my friend has a point. Ares likes to cause trouble. You'd be better off finding yourself a different patron god. If you really want my advice, there it is. Or better yet, don't follow any god at all. Just be yourselves. Spend your extra money on your hungry and elderly, not on marble and gold statues."

"So you won't help us, then?" The magistrate frowned.

"Ares and I parted ways long ago. I don't know how I could be of any help. I'm sorry. I've given you my best advice."

"Thank you." The man smiled nervously as Xena put her goblet down then stood to leave. "Might I ask you one more question."

"Sure," Xena said with as much patience as she could muster. She and Gabrielle had traveled two days to get to Elis, left behind perfectly good fishing in Lake Prespa, and it had been for absolutely nothing.

"You've dealt with the Norse gods some haven't you? It's rumored that you were once part of their pantheon."

"I was never a Norse god but I've had some dealings with them yes."

"What are their women like? What kind of gift would be appropriate for a Norse goddess?"

"Do you have any winged horses?" Xena asked.

"Afraid not," the magistrate sighed.

"What's all this about Norse goddesses anyway?" He had Xena's curiosity piqued.

"Well, no one knows exactly what to expect from the new Queen of the Gods. We want to make sure we offer her a proper gift so as not to anger Ares." The magistrate informed.

"Queen of the Gods?" the magistrate had Xena's full attention. Gabrielle's too.

"Yes, Gunnr. Ares has married the Norse goddess, They're touring together. She's slated to arrive with him next week."

"Gunnr?" Xena asked. "Really?" She couldn't believe for the life of her that Tyr would ever agree to let Ares marry his daughter. They were sworn enemies. What had happened? Were they planning a takeover?

"Yes, they say she is as lovely as. . ."

"Save it! I've heard it before," Xena snapped. A pulse of pain ripped from both of her temples, and spread over her cranium. Her jaw clenched and her throat burned. She hadn't realized that her fists had balled up until she spread her hands open. And though they were empty, she couldn't help but feel that somehow, something was slipping through her fingers. "When did you say you expect them?"

"Next week, we are hurrying to make sure everything is in place." That explained the statues and the work crews all over town.

Xena walked closer to the magistrate. "I might be of some help, after all. Do you have a place where I can rest tonight? I'll think things over and get back with you tomorrow."

"Of course, I've secured a room at the inn for you and your friend."

"Very well, we will take you up on that." Xena answered.

"Just give them your name," the magistrate beamed. He was so grateful. He knew with Xena on their side that the Eleans would be sure to please Ares.

As they walked down the halls of the city council, Gabrielle whispered, "Are you sure about this? What are you up to?"

"Married?" Xena muttered to herself, and shook her head in agitation. "Really?"

"You're jealous." Gabrielle accused.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why should I care who he marries?"

"I don't know. Why do you?" Gabrielle threw the question back at her.

"I don't!" Xena defended but remained otherwise silent on their walk to the inn.


	3. Gone Fishing

Unholy Matrimony III: Gone Fishing

Gabrielle found Xena on the river bank, fishing pole in hand. It was then that the bard knew, for certain, that Xena was not okay with Ares' recent nuptials. The warrior had been her usual taciturn self at dinner, the previous evening. Xena had kept steering the conversation back to the food, refusing to discuss the situation with Ares. But, Gabrielle had seen the wheels turning in her friend's head as Xena rolled her carrots on the plate. Then, when they had turned in to their quarters for the night, Xena had headed straight to sleep without going through her usual stretching routine. Gabrielle should have realized then that this was bothering Xena more than she was willing to communicate. But when she found the warrior fishing, there was no room for doubt. Fishing was the one thing that always seemed to clear Xena's head. It worked for her the way meditation did for other people. Gabrielle had never really known how to deal with Xena's obvious affection for the God of War. Xena had always been reluctant to discuss the relationship, past or present. Honestly, Gabrielle wasn't sure if it was shame or longing that kept Xena from talking about Ares, and she wasn't too sure she really wanted to know which was the cause. Gabrielle studied Xena's regal profile, the peaceful look on Xena's face gave Gabrielle heart. "Morning. Any luck?"

"Yeah, I've caught a couple," Xena gestured toward where she had her stinger anchored by the riverbank. "You slept in."

Gabrielle glanced at the mid-morning sun. So, Xena still wasn't ready to talk about him. Small talk was in order. "Been awhile since I laid my head on an actual pillow."

Xena smiled and nodded in agreement. "You hungry?"

"Starving actually. I only had one apricot before I headed out to look for you."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Xena asked as she re-cast her line.

"I had a hunch," Gabrielle confessed.

"Oh yeah?" Xena probed deeper. She didn't like to think of herself as predictable. In fact, she'd always prided herself on her originality.

"So, let me guess, I get to clean the fish," Gabrielle evaded. She didn't want to sour Xena's good mood by bringing up Ares.

"You got it," Xena grinned with the playfulness of a small child.

Gabrielle groaned but reached for a knife from Xena's pack.

"Oooooh," Xena called and it quickly became apparent that she had another fish on the line. Gabrielle watched as Xena wrestled with pulling the fish in. It was putting up quite a fight. Finally, with a strong jerk, the fish broke the surface of the water, flew through the air and landed in a flopping thud, splashing fish spittle on Gabrielle's new boots.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shrieked.

"Look at the size of that sucker, wouldya?" Xena exclaimed.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes before reaching down and picking the offending creature up by the gills. "I'll start with him."

"It's a her." Xena corrected.

"Oh, yeah, and she's pregnant." Gabrielle noticed the discolored and distended belly. How did Xena always pick up those subtle clues quicker than her. "Sad."

"Tasty," Xena disagreed. She loved fish eggs, Gabrielle had yet to develop a taste for them. Gabrielle shrugged and went to work cleaning the fish.

Xena cast her line, again. Gabrielle knew that meant that Xena still wasn't settled on how to deal with feelings about Ares' marriage. "How many do you plan on catching?"

"Depends on how many bite." Xena thought it was a stupid question. It was a beautiful day, warm but not hot thanks to the ocean breeze that blew its way up the river. Xena studied the shadowy pattern that the dancing leaves painted on the river's rippling surface. It called to mind a dream of swaying in Ares' arms while he sang to her seductively. It had been a dream, hadn't it? Xena blinked. Did it matter now? Had any of it every mattered?

"We can only eat so many fish, Xena."

"Huh? Oh. Uh, we'll sell the surplus at market before we leave town today." Xena answered casually.

"Wait. What? Leave town? I thought you were going to help the magistrate. . ."

"I've thought about it," Xena interrupted. "I don't see how I could be of any help. He's asking me how to please Ares. Frankly, I only know one way to please him and I don't think the Eleans should give up their soul to the God of War, even if he is the newly proclaimed King of the Gods."

"Well, I was thinking about it on my walk from the inn this morning and I think I've got a solid idea." Gabrielle rinsed the fish guts off of Xena's blade.

"Yeah?" Xena decided to indulge her friend.

"You know how all warring stops for the Olympic games? What if the Eleans held games in honor of Ares and invited athletes and competitors from surrounding city-states? Do you think he would like that?"

Xena gave it some thought while she watched her line for a bite. "I'm not sure he would be too crazy about the idea of wars stopping. But, he would probably appreciate the games being done in his honor. Stroke his ego. And, he'd certainly love the Pankration event. He does love a bloodbath, after all. You may be onto something, Gabrielle."

"Do you think the games would please his wife?"

"Gunnr? Hmph, the Norse are pretty brutal. She might like Pankration as well."

"You have a history with her?"

"No, why do you ask?" Xena jerked her line from the water again, and a second fish landed in Gabrielle's vicinity.

"You don't seem to like her."

"I don't care for much where Odin and his lot are concerned."

"Is that all?" Gabrielle did some fishing of her own as Xena recast her line.

"I don't care for her father. What's more. . . he and Ares hate each other. . .I mean deep hate. The union surprises me. I am guessing Ares only agreed to it so he could become King of the Gods. But, I still don't understand why the other gods would be so stupid. They have to know that putting Ares in charge is dangerous. My biggest fear is that Ares and Tyr are working together. That it's a ruse. That they've created an alliance between war gods in an effort to dominate both pantheons. It could be deadly for mankind, here and there."

"So politics, that's your only concern?"

"If you have something to say, Gabrielle, then just spit it out?

"Are you hurting?"

The question felt like a blunt blade to the solar plexus. Xena considered lying. Maybe a falsehood would stop the interrogation. But when she looked into her companion's green eyes, she knew Gabrielle deserved the truth. "Yes." Without another word, Xena pulled in a third fish. Her mood spoiled, she tossed her pole to the ground and started gathering wood for the cookfire.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabrielle made a ring of river stones to contain their fire.

"What good would that do? I doesn't change anything. He's gone." She choked back the last bit as she pulled her tinder kit from her pack.

"Xena. . ."

"Let's just get this fish cooked, okay?" Xena sniffed back a tear and smiled at Gabrielle. "I left him, remember."

"Oh, Xena." Gabrielle tried to pull her in for a hug but Xena shrugged her off.

"I'm serious, this fish'll spoil."

Of course, Gabrielle thought, back to focusing on the food.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena had been right. They'd profited a handful of dinars off of the excess fish she'd caught. Gabrielle was itching to do some shopping with their little windfall, but Xena reminded her that they needed to talk to the magistrate about hosting a games in Ares' honor.

Gabrielle sighed,"Okay, okay, but before we leave town, I want to hit the marketplace, again."

"Promise," Xena answered exasperated with her friend.

They left the market behind them and headed down the broad boulevard that led to the town square. When they reached the city center, Xena stopped and looked at the marble god with his fine horse-hair helmet. The sculptor had done a beautiful job. Ares had clearly sat for the initial session, the likeness was too perfect. The strong jaw, the sharp lines of his goatee stood in stark contrast to his soft eyes. His full lips begged to be. . . No! She had to stop thinking about him like that. He was married to Gunnr now. She knew she shouldn't think about it! About him, about them. But her mind tormented her. Had Ares fallen in love with the flaxen goddess? Surely not! Surely it was political. It had to be political. But, how could he have not told her? Not even so much as a word! It stung. Did she matter so little to him? Had he quit loving her? Had he ever really loved her? Had she fooled herself that what they'd shared had been love? Was she always just a pawn in his plan for domination? Had he found an ally in Gunnr that better suited those ends? Xena wanted to be angry with him for not telling her himself. But, she supposed she had rejected him enough times that she didn't have the right to demand any explanation. As the statue looked down at her, she was struck by the distance between the gods and mortals. She'd been a idiot all these years, ignoring the gap.

"It's okay, Xena. We will figure it all out," Gabrielle gently pulled Xena's attention away from the idol.

Xena shook it off. "Yeah, let's see the magistrate."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The magistrate was more than pleased with Gabrielle's suggestion. He wasted no time sending runners to the neighboring city-states with invitations to the first annual Elean Games. City planners went straight to work getting everything in place for the big event. An opening banquet, three days of games, and a closing ball. It would be a glorious way to honor the newly minted King of the Gods and his new bride.

While Gabrielle chattered over the details with the magistrate, Xena sat in the klismos chair and remembered a time when she and Ares had crafted similar plans for themselves, a Warrior God-King and his Warrior Goddess-Queen. They would rule the world through force of arms. Their children would be. . . suddenly it struck her. That's what the union was about! Uniting the pantheons! That's why the gods were agreeing to let Ares rule them, they needed to re-populate their dwindling domains. Instead of fighting each other, they'd marry one another in an effort to rebuild their families and consolidate their territories, their worshippers. She had to admit, from a political standpoint it made perfect sense.

Xena chuckled wryly for she knew the gods had made a grave mistake. Ares didn't care about their pantheons. She knew his darkest dreams. How many times had he already betrayed them? He'd sold them all out to Dahak. He'd sided with her against his family, even in the face of the deaths of some of the most beloved Olympians. Hell, he would worship Yahweh, himself, if he thought it would strengthen his own godhood somehow. Above all, Ares was a self-serving, son-of-a-bitch. No, he was up to something.

"Well, we should be going," Gabrielle shook hands with the magistrate. "We will be leaving. . ."

"Not so fast," Xena interrupted. "Gabrielle, I think we will stay, after all." Now that Xena thought she had Ares' motive figured out, she couldn't leave without knowing his plan.

"That's wonderful," the magistrate beamed. "We so hoped you would stay. Xena. We, the citizens of Elis, have chosen you to be our champion, our representative athlete for the Pankration."

"But that is reserved for men," Gabrielle reminded. There was no way she was letting her best friend fight with a bunch of naked maniacs. "That's no rules fighting."

"Wrong, there is one rule, Gabrielle." Xena smiled. "No eye-gouging."

"Exactly, those fighters are brutal." Gabrielle looked at Xena. "You can't seriously be entertaining this idea."

"It's a great honor the Eleans are placing before me, Gabrielle. It would be wrong of me to deny the request. Gabrielle, you've seen me face down giants."

"Have you ever seen the Pankration, Xena?" Gabrielle had seen one of her village playmates die at a Pankration event in Potidea.

"Yes, Gabrielle."

"It's as bad as the gladiatorial combats in Rome."

"I know." Xena had been to her fair share of games. She'd always wanted to try her skill against the male wrestlers but most cities strictly forbade female athletes.

"Ares will never let you." Gabrielle warned.

"He wouldn't dare stop me." Xena knew that Ares wouldn't be happy with her willfully endangering herself but she also knew he wouldn't interfere with her decision to do so. He respected her too much for that.

"You'd fight to honor him? I thought those days were behind you."

"I'm not fighting for him, but for the Eleans," Xena answered knowing full-well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Tom-A-to, Tom-ato!" Gabrielle changed the pronunciations, indicating that she thought fighting the Pankration amounted to honoring Ares whether Xena liked it or not.

Xena stood and called to Prokles, "I accept your invitation to be your champion, magistrate." Xena clasped forearms with the skinny old man.

"Oooooh goody," he squealed sounding more like a schoolgirl that a city administrator. "We are sure to win!"

"You can count on it!" Xena's lips turned up into a wicked, self-satisfied grin. Ares might have another wife but he'd never find a better warrior, Xena silently vowed. 


	4. Ghost

Unholy Matrimony IV: Ghost

Xena capped off her final day of training for the Pankration by running a full ten kilometers. Strength, she knew was key to the fight, but endurance was of equal importance. As she ran back through the city gates, she discovered that Ares and Gunnr had arrived in Elis during her absence. The city was all abustle. Young ladies gossiped about the Nordic beauty and the handsome war god. Young lads boasted about how they were going to impress Ares so much that the god would beg them to serve in his famed army. Matrons hurried to buy all the foodstuffs they would need to prepare for the games' opening feast. Xena was able to get a little shopping in herself before the market stalls closed for the evening.

Gabrielle was shocked at the basket full of baked goods that Xena plopped onto the bed when she walked into the room they were sharing at the inn.

"You went shopping?" The bard's mouth was agape.

"Yep, the Pankration matches can be very long and drawn out fights, I need to make sure I have enough energy to stay in the fight," Xena gestured to the loaves of bread.

"Xena that's enough to feed a small army." Gabrielle salivated at the smell of the warm barley cakes.

"Trust me, it's not. Besides, you're sharing, aren't you?"

"If I eat that much bread, I won't ever fit into my skirt again.

"Sure you will, we might have to loosen the laces, that's all," Xena chuckled.

"I suppose you don't have to worry about fitting into your dress, since you are fighting in the nude tomorrow."

Xena shrugged. She wasn't sure why that point was such a big deal for Gabrielle. All Greek games were held in the nude. Her friend could be such a prude sometimes. "It's standard. All the other fighters will also be naked, Gabrielle."

"About that, Xena. Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, have you seen some of the behemoths that have signed up for this thing?"

"Gabrielle, have you ever known me to run from a fight?"

"No," Gabrielle tore a chunk off a loaf of bread. "But I've never seen you run to one so pointless as this either."

"The Elians. . ."

"Oh, save it! Yes, the magistrate asked you to represent them in the games, but you could have said no. I think you want to fight. I think you want to fight for him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gabrielle. Why would I want to do that? Why would I want to risk life and limb to fight in honor of a god that I despise?"

"Despise? Bah!" Gabrielle couldn't believe Xena was trying to backtrack now.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hardly despise him. And, I don't think you are fighting to honor him. I think you are fighting to prove something to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Gabrielle poured a glass of water and waited to see if Xena would open up a little like she had at the riverbank, maybe elaborate on her deeper feelings for Ares.

"That's right it's nothing," Xena ripped apart a loaf of bread, ending the conversation, and leaving Gabrielle disappointed.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena should have been exhausted to the point of sleep from her rigorous exercise routine, but she was restless. She'd laid down shortly after eating only to find herself tossing and turning. The scratching of Gabrielle's quill point against parchment only added to her sleeplessness.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked as Xena started pulling her leather dress over her shift and tying up her hair.

"Out." Xena pulled a boot on.

"Well, that's vague." Gabrielle quipped.

"I'm not sure, I just need some fresh air. Just for a short walk. I'll be right back, promise."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gabrielle put her quill down.

"No, no, don't. You don't get a lot of time to write when we are on the road. I want you to enjoy it. Don't fuss over me. I'm fine, just need to stretch my legs." Xena grabbed her breast dagger and put it carefully in place.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Xena smiled and slipped on her other boot.

The moon sat full and fat on the horizon. The city was quiet, most people had gone to bed early in anticipation of the opening of the games the next day. A gentle breeze brought cool air from the Ionian Sea to the west, Xena could almost smell the salt. Before she knew it, she found herself standing in the city center looking up at the marble statue of Ares. Offerings had been piled all around the base of the idol. Heroes hoping to curry favor with the god at the Elian Games had brought various tokens which they hoped would please the god. It surprised Xena that she felt the urge to add an offering to the cluster of gifts. She hadn't brought anything with her and the vendors had all closed up shop for the night. She considered running back to the inn and grabbing some of the apricots but what would Ares want with apricots? No, the only thing that she had that he had ever wanted was her, herself, her body, her allegiance. And she wasn't too sure he even wanted those things anymore. Xena reached between her breasts and pulled out the dagger that she had concealed there. The warrior took a strand of her black hair and sliced the blade across it, severing it from the rest of her locks. She took the hair band from her pony and tied the cut locks together. Placing a tender kiss on the gift, she sat it at the base of the god's likeness.

On her walk back to the inn, Xena strolled past the villa where Ares and Gunnr were staying during their visit to Elis. It was the largest estate in the city, ornate for Elian standards with massive Corinthian columns. Xena could still see candles burning in the upstairs bedrooms. She knew if she concentrated hard enough that she would be able to tell exactly in which room he was staying but she refused to allow herself such an indulgence.

Xena continued on down the street but stepped behind cart that was parked along the avenue when she saw the balcony doors open. She peeked over the rim of the wooden cart and saw Gunnr basking in the Mediterranean moonlight. Her flawless Nordic skin looked like pure milk, her hair as golden as one of Odin's apples. The goddess was absolutely stunning. Xena was too far away to see the color of her eyes but she remembered them from years before and knew that they were translucent sapphires. Gunnr hadn't aged a day since the last time Xena had seen her. She was frozen in Scandinavian perfection. Xena looked at the backs of her own hands, time was starting show. Her formerly smooth skin was beginning to give way to the cracked fine lines of middle age. She knew that her hair too was growing more coarse with every washing. Her laugh lines now lingered long after the laughter had evaporated into the air. She always feared the day would come, the day Ares would look at her and see an old lady. He would pity her. And, Xena could take anything but his pity.

Gunner removed the wrap that she'd been wearing over her shoulders. The humid Mediterranean climate was obviously more than she could bear. She pulled a fan from her belt, unfolded it and started gracefully waving it back and forth. A curtain behind her moved and Xena worried that Ares was going to join his bride on the balcony. But, it was only a servant girl. She carried a tray with a silver pitcher and single goblet. She poured her mistress a drink then waited to be excused before scampering back inside. Gunnr took a couple of sips of the drink then leaned over the railing. After a few minutes, she walked back into her room. Within seconds, the room went dark which reminded Xena that she needed to get some sleep herself, tomorrow was a big day. Xena started to resume her trek back to the inn but a silhouette from the room next to Gunnr's caught her attention. It was a form she knew intimately. The unmistakable beauty that was the god of war. She could see his close-cropped hair, his strong, bare torso. It looked as if he sported only linen trousers. Then, as if Zephryus had answered her prayers, the west wind blew his curtain back, revealing the god in all of his splendor. Xena tried to look away but her eyes were transfixed. Then to her delight or horror, she wasn't sure, she watched as the same servant girl who had brought Gunnr the water pitcher approached Ares and then feel on her knees before him. When the girl took the god into her mouth, he threw his head back and fisted his hand in her hair. So, Ares was already tired of his marital bed? The thought gave Xena brief comfort but she couldn't watch the girl suck him any longer. She bolted down the boulevard.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

As the servant worked her mouth over his member, Ares had the strangest feeling that Xena was nearby. He looked down at the black-haired maid. She was younger than Xena and her pitch-black eyes lacked the fire of his love but he projected Xena's face on her nonetheless.

"Ahhhhh," he cried as he erupted in her throat.

Duty completed, the girl quietly left the god to his solitude. The door shut with barely a click as she tip-toed out of the room.

Ares walked out onto his balcony. He could almost smell Xena, hyacinth and leather. His mind was running away with him. He missed her. But he had to keep away from her. If his play for Olympus was going to work, he had to keep his distance. Besides, Xena made it abundantly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. Maybe she was right. Maybe the time for them had come and gone. Xena would never agree to be his goddess. He was just going to have to be content with being King of the Gods. It wasn't everything, but it was something.

Ares looked out over Elis. It was a nice city-state. Well organized, a town on the rise. He was honored to be their patron god. The only thing they lacked was a decent army, but Ares planned on fixing that. He was determined that each of his poleis would be represented in his army. He fully expected Elis to put together a regiment. The games should help ferret out those who would make the best soldiers. The games had been a remarkable idea. Ares had already decided that the winner of the Pankration would be named the leader of his Elian regiment. He was going to announce the prize in his opening speech.

As he considered the future of his army, he felt compelled to visit his statue in the city center. He'd never been one to appreciate statuary but there was something deeply satisfying in seeing his image in places that his father had once lorded over. It brought him immense pleasure knowing that Zeus was somewhere with his toga in a bunch!

Ares snickered at the trivial offerings that the mortals had placed around the base of the statue. But then that scent came back, invading his nostrils. hyacinth and leather. He scanned the tributes until his eyes lit upon a lock of black hair entwined with a leather band. He picked the gift up and lifted it to his nose. He breathed her in and the image of her cutting the lock filled his mind. Xena had been here and she'd left him an offering? What was she playing at? He was tempted to search her soul signature out and go to her, but he couldn't risk it. Xena always managed to dismantle all his best laid plans. No, she was off limits. A ghost. A dream. A memory.


	5. The Procession

Unholy Matrimony: The Procession

From Xena's preparation room beneath the stands, Gabrielle could hear the fanfare being blown, announcing the arrival of the gods in whose honor the games were being held. The bard had spent the better part of her morning trying to convince her best friend to back out of the Pankration. As she paced the dirt packed floor Gabrielle decided that it was worth one last shot. "Xena, it's not too late. I am sure the Eleans would understand if you stood down. It's highly irregular for a woman to participate in this event anyway."

Xena sighed as she bent down into a forward backbend. "Gabrielle, the Eleans are hosting these games. How would it look if their champion refused to fight?"

"I'm sure they could find a suitable alternative." the blonde huffed. Not for the first time, Gabrielle regretted that she'd suggested Elis hold the games. If Xena got herself killed, Gabrielle knew she'd never forgive herself.

"Drop it. I've made up my mind." Xena stood erect then twisted her sides out. She'd done twenty minutes of stretching at the inn this morning. She was already loosened up but was looking for a way to kill the nervous energy in her body. Gabrielle's jitters were doing nothing to calm her own. She looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now get over here and help me with this breastplate."

Although the fight would be conducted in the nude, Clothing was required for the games' opening processional. Xena had opted to wear her own leathers. Most of the other contenders had spent small fortunes on outlandish costumes designed to draw the attention of the God of War. It was traditional in such games for the god of honor to pick a pre-fight favorite. Xena told herself that her refusal to participate in the fashion show was because she wasn't there to impress Ares and Gunnr but only as a favor to the Eleans. A little closer to the truth was that her own battle dress was bound to draw his attention quicker than any getup that she might've thrown together at the last minute. Gabrielle gave in and reluctantly assisted Xena in adjusting her armor.

When the straps were tightened, Xena stepped back and smoothed her hands over her dress. "How do I look?" Xena blurted and was suddenly embarrassed that she'd asked the question aloud.

"You look like you," Gabrielle answered flatly. So this wasn't about Ares? Yeah right! Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Xena could be so stubborn sometimes. "Xena, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I've told you, this has nothing to do with him. I'm here to fight for the Eleans and then we are out of town. I've been thinking we should spend some time in the Germanic territories, what do you think?"

"Um-hm," Gabrielle was tired of arguing. First there was this fight, and now Xena wanted to head North toward the Norse lands. Gabrielle knew if she dared suggest that Xena wanted to go North to find out more about Ares' marriage that her companion would just deny it, so she let the comment hang unanswered in the thickening air around them.

The awkwardness was quickly broken by the arrival of the Gamesmaster, a mountain of a man who was covered in scars and missing his left eye. Xena figured he had at one time been a Roman gladiator. He had the air of a man who'd been tested in the arena many times. "You're number ten." He gruffly handed Xena a bronze coin with an X etched on it. The numeral was a sign of growing Roman influence in the region. "This will be your number on the fight schedule. We had a total of thirty-two entries. The tournament is single elimination," the Gamesmaster guffawed at his little joke. Many Pankration fighters never left the arena alive. "They are lining up now. You should find your spot. "

Gabrielle gave Xena one last heartening look. If she couldn't talk her out of it then she might as well support her. "You've got this."

"I know," Xena smirked and rolled some of the tension out of her shoulders.

"I'm gonna find my seat." Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand and pulled her into a quick hug before she took off down the corridor.

Xena took a couple of deep calming breaths. The fanfare for the gods gave way to a new song. The song of the processional. Xena took her place in line between a huge behemoth of a man of African descent and a sinister looking man that she recognized as a Scythian because of his horsehead tattoo. The two men looked at each other and chuckled. They had clearly underestimated their female opponent.

The line started to move slowly as the combatants made their way out to the arena. The Pankration contestants were in the very back of the line behind the runners, the discus throwers, the javelin throwers, and the other wrestlers.

Light spilled through the darkened corridor as Xena neared the exit. She craned her neck around trying to see the center of the stands, the place of honor where she knew Ares and Gunnr would be seated.

She found him. He was resplendent in black. She hated that his beauty still had such an effect on her. When she realized that her mouth had slightly parted at the sight of him, she closed it in agitation, rolling her eyes at herself. As she edged forward, she didn't take her eyes off of him. He was reclining comfortably in his throne chair. Gunnr waved to the crowd, pleased at the honors being bestowed on her. Ares casually reached his left hand over her throne and took her smaller, delicate hand in his own. Xena hadn't expected the resulting pang that racked her stomach. What was she doing? Her feet kept moving forward.

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

Ares found himself pleasantly surprised with the spectacle that the Eleans had put together. The morning had started with a hearty breakfast and a spirited comedic retelling of the Peloponnesian wars by a local jester. He hadn't expected such a warm welcoming from a town that had soberly followed Zeus for so many years. He supposed they could smell the way the Olympic winds were blowing. Ares was delighted that they'd thrown in with him instead of one of his rival gods. The Eleans had always kept good trade relations with Carthage. Ares knew that they could have just as easily chosen to adopt a Phoenician god. He was glad to know that they took their Greek heritage so strongly. What the city lacked in actual wealth, they made up for in their growing population. Ares was sure he would find an adequate supply of soldiers for the grand army he was amassing. As Ares settled in next to his new bride, he looked forward to seeing the athletic prowess that was about to be displayed. Athletes made great warriors and he knew by the end of the day he'd find some young warrior who earned his respect enough to warrant a coveted position in the greatest military the world would ever know.

The horns of the fanfare gave way to the harps and lyres summoning the athletes into the stadium. Ares relaxed into his seat. His mind drifted to Xena. He wondered if she'd left that lock of hair at his statue or if some warrior had managed to get a lock of her hair and leave it there because he thought it would curry favor with the god. If it had been Xena then that meant she knew about him being claimed King of the Gods. He knew it was weakness to think about her, to want her approval but he couldn't help himself. There had been a time when that had been the promise between them. He would be King, she would deliver the title to him through force of arms. Those days were behind them. She had abandoned that dream. He'd gone after it himself. And he'd done it! Oh, it would be wrong of him to deny her part in it. If she hadn't wiped the Halls of Olympus with his family, he'd still be just the God of War. Hades, if she hadn't taken on Odin for that Golden Apple, he wouldn't even be a god. So maybe she had played her part, just now the way they'd anticipated. Ares blinked away his emotions. He couldn't dwell on her. But the hair still nagged at him. Was Xena here in Elis? In the stands? Watching him? He scanned the seats. He didn't see her. Maybe she'd been in town but already left. Why would she stay and watch any games that were being held in his honor? She detested him. He had to get her out of his mind. He had to let her go. Ares reached across the chair arm and took his wife's hand. He was dedicated to Gunnr now. Together, they would rule Olympus, then Valhalla, and eventually take Egypt, Carthage, the world. If he couldn't have Xena, he would rule the Heavens and Earth.

Willing his mind back to the business at hand, Ares watched as the athletes began to take the field. The lean runners were in the front of the procession. He'd need runners to serve as messengers in his army. Next the discus throwers flexed their muscles hoping to gain the war god's attention. The javelin throwers thrust their projectiles toward the air, rousing the crowd to thunderous applause. The lithe forms of the runners, discus and javelin throwers was quickly replaced by the thicker, stouter wrestlers. Then finally, the fighters he'd been most anxious to see started taking the field.

Ares leaned forward in his seat, paying even closer attention to the athletes. He would be expected to pick a Pankration winner, he needed to examine the meat. The first warrior who emerged must have stood nearly seven feet tall. He appeared to have been of Arabian/African descent. He wore trousers that were tightly bound at the waist with a black cumberbund, the bright yellow linen of the legs billowed in the breeze. His bare chest and arms was accented with solid gold bicep cuffs. A pure white turban embellished with a topaz the size of a goose egg sat atop his massive head. He would be a force to be reckoned with. The second warrior was a purebred Spartan, all muscle. His body a well oiled machine. He took a knee, bowing in the direction of the God of War. His the horsehair of his helmet was dyed crimson red and the bronze gleamed in the morning sun. When he stood he tapped his fist across his chest.

Ares was enjoying what he was seeing so much that he impatiently looked down the line of the processional. The sight he landed on took his breath away. The black leather and bronze armor was unmistakable. Her black hair was tied neatly back. A cropped shock of black bangs hung over sea blue eyes making his heart rush. What was she doing? Was she really going to fight? It was then that he realized that it had been Xena that had left the offering at his statue. He wasn't prepared for how that reality would make him feel. He shifted in his seat, dropping Gunnr's hand. Xena was proud of what he accomplished. Did that mean there was a chance for them? Did she want back in? Ares was torn between wanting to call the games off completely or watching her take on all of these men who certainly had her outclassed in sheer size. Their eyes locked. When he saw the slightest of grins, he knew it would shame her if he stopped the fights. But could he watch her possibly be pommeled to death, now that she had given him a glimmer of hope? Or was he just fooling himself again? How did she do this? The plan had been simple. Come to Elis, introduce his wife, enjoy the games, populate his Elean regiment. And now, here she was mucking it all up. The displays that all the warriors had prepared to impress the King of the Gods fell to the background. Ares had eyes for only one.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena had to look away. His penetrating gaze was doing ridiculously delicious things to her body. It was then that she finally admitted that yes, she was fighting for him. Fighting to show him that he couldn't replace her so easily. She searched the stands until her eyes found the red fabric of Gabrielle's top. The bard was just now finding her way to her seat. From the stash she was carrying, Xena guessed her friend had visited the food stalls before making her way to the stands.

As it neared Xena's turn to put on her introduction to the honored gods, she dared to look at him again. HIs eyes had not left her. But, she wasn't sure if he was angry with her or pleased, sometimes it was hard to tell. Part of him looked like he wanted to take her over his knee. Part of her wished desperately that he would. She had to fight that part of her. She bit her lip, she felt naked already with his eyes roaming all over her. The spell between Xena and Ares was broken when Gunnr leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Ares smiled at his wife and nodded before turning his attention back to the fighters, this time he avoided Xena. Emptiness flooded Xena's soul.

But thankfully, she didn't have time to dwell on the void. It was her turn to perform for the gods. Never one to waste a chance to show off, Xena unclipped her chakram and sent it flying through the air. She somersaulted into a double backflip and belted out her war cry just as the chakram sailed directly in front of the gods. If they'd leaned forward, it would have taken off their perfect noses. The chakam pinged off the corner column of the viewing stand where Ares and Gunnr sat and careened back toward Xena. She finished her gymnastic routine just in time to pull her sword from its scabbard. She thrust it into the air, catching the chakram like a perfect horseshoe ringer.

The crowd went wild. Gunnr was less than amused. She knew that the Hephaestian crafted weapon was potentially deadly to gods. She hadn't appreciated Xena taking such a risk. Or had it been a risk, at all? Had it been a calculated display to remind Gunnr of the danger that Xena presented to her very life? Her marriage? She had half a mind to disqualify the whore from the games. She'd been surprised to see the warrioress in the line-up. She hadn't seen her in years, Gunnr had even had to lean in and ask Ares if she was indeed the famed warrior woman. She studied her husband's response and was relieved to find that he seemed as surprised at Xena's presence as she. Gunnr watched as Ares clapped for the woman and then stood as the rest of the stadium had. The goddess purposefully stayed seated. She had little doubt as to whom Ares would favor for the crowning event, the Pankration.

When the last fighter had performed a Celtic war dance as his introduction, Ares stood and signaled that everyone should take a seat so he could officially open the ceremony. As the crowd settled, Ares gestured for Gunnr to join him. She took his hand and stood by his side, her long flowing ice blow gown and platinum blonde hair a stark contrast to his darkness."My wife Gunnr, the Queen of the Gods and I would like to thank you for your hospitality." When he introduced his wife, Ares deliberately looked in Xena's direction.

Xena cast her eyes downward. She didn't want to look at them anymore. She was beginning to think that Gabrielle had been right. She should have let the Eleans pick another champion.

Ares' voice boomed from the stands. "As you may already be aware, in return for my favor and protection I will expect the Eleans to send a century of men to serve in my army. I intend on picking that battalion from today's games. The winner of the Pankration will be the leader of the regiment." Ares valiantly continued his opening speech even though Xena's reaction was perplexing him. She'd looked truly hurt at the thought that he'd taken Gunnr to wife. Why? She'd been offered the job numerous times and shot it down? He knew Xena had a jealous streak but that usually asserted itself over things she felt possessive of. Did she feel that way about him? She hadn't shown it with Mavican, she'd seemed more annoyed than jealous with the maniacal blonde. But he supposed she'd never felt threatened by Mavican. She'd knows that Mavican was only about getting her back. Like all of his plans where that was concerned, he'd failed miserably. What about Gunnr made her feel threatened? Xena had to know that the marriage was political. It didn't mean that he burned for Xena any less. Ares shook his head and tore his eyes from the raven beauty. He had to keep her out of his head. Even though he'd always want her, he'd finally accepted that their time had come and gone. She'd told him as much too many times. He'd have to learn to compartmentalize them the way that she did. Ares knew if she were to somehow win the Pankration, Xena would decline the offer to lead his army. This whole display was pointless. He longed to get to the bottom of it but decided that it would be best to leave it alone. He made a vow to himself that he would not interfere on her behalf and that he would not give her favor over any of the other warriors. She would have to prove herself just like the rest. Then a vision of the lock of air flitted again through his mind. He had to fight the lump that climbed into his throat. He felt liquid in the corner of his eye. Gods she owned him. He cleared his throat. "So, without further ado, I give you the first annual Elean games in honor of Ares and Gunnr, King and Queen of the Olympian gods." With the tips of his fingers, he summoned a flame and lit the titanic torch that was mounted and hanging at an acute angle in the center the viewing box that he shared with Gunner and the top Elean government officials. With one last look at Xena, Ares announced, "Let the games begin."

Ares sat back into his throne and the magistrate stepped onto the speaking platform. "I would like to thank my fellow Eleans for putting together these spectacular games in honor of our illustrious gods. May the gods find us ever faithful and obedient servants."

Ares glanced at Xena in time to see her roll her eyes. He suppressed a laugh. That was his girl, the defiant one! He ached to run to her, shake her, throw her over his shoulder, whisk her off to a secluded mountain glen and make wild love to her all day.

"My lord, would you care to pick a favorite for the Pankration?" The magistrate asked as he bowed before the god.

Ares rose again and took up the speakers box. He studied each of the warriors, some hard and massive, others more lithe but resourceful looking, and the one who stood out from the others. He could tell that the men felt no threat from her. A mistake they would soon rue, and one that he would relish watching. He was looking forward to watching her rip a few of them apart with her bare hands. Savage Xena was a treat he hadn't been allowed to indulge in for a very long time. He felt his loins tighten at the prospect.

"Number Two. I'll take the Spartan," Ares announced and motioned for the battle-hardened soldier to come his way. The Spartan complied.

When he stood just below Ares and the magistrate, the warrior went onto one knee and bowed his head. From the box above Ares dropped laurel leaves which were meant to shower onto the warrior below but suddenly a west wind off the Ionian sea blew hard pushing the leaves toward the line of combatants where they found Xena and encircled her in a verdant cyclone.

Ares was enraptured by the scene. The wind whipped her black hair, tears stung her crystal eyes. Xena had been disappointed that he hadn't picked her. She'd missed his hidden message entirely. Hadn't she realized that he'd conjured that wind? Outwardly he'd chosen the Spartan so that the crowd and his wife would not know that he favored his warrioress but he'd sent the wind to bless her with the laurel leaves instead, breaking his promise to himself that he would show her no favoritism. He'd been kidding himself. She'd always be his chosen, even if his union with Gunnr couldn't allow him to show it.

Xena stood still as the leaves fell around her. Ares had picked the Spartan. She tried desperately not to let her hurt show. It was the first time since she'd left him that she no longer felt as if she was his Chosen. She swallowed hard. Of course she wasn't his Chosen. He had married Gunnr. She was his wife now and the winner of this little contest would be his new Chosen, his new warrior. The new general who carried his glorious banner into battle. All of these were things she'd spent years denying. Why, now that they were taking away for good, did she lament their loss?


	6. Pairing Off

Unholy Matrimony VI: Pairing Off

Xena tossed her numbered chip into a red clay pot along with the other Pankration contenders. While she waited for the remaining fighters to drop in their tokens, she looked toward the sky, toward the arena, toward the seats. She looked anywhere to avoid the boxed section where Ares, Gunner and the Elis elite were seated. Finally, the last token clinked in the bowl and one of Elis' leading councilmen, a short man with a long, thin beard that reached his belly, took the bowl. He reached his hand in and mixed the coins before he started drawing out pairs. "Number 6 and number 27," he called. A burly giant with a bushy red beard signaled that he was number six. He looked at the other fighters, ready to intimidate whoever his opponent would be. Number twenty-seven simply raised a finger indicating that he was the other fighter. Xena guessed 27 was a farmer. Probably the strongest man from his city-state, elected by the rest to represent them in hopes of currying favor with the newly named King of the Gods. At the thought of Ares, Xena couldn't help but steal a glance in his direction. The god was talking to a gaudily dressed councilman's wife but his eyes were glued on Xena. Xena couldn't fight the flush that crept across her face, she quickly averted her gaze back to the councilman who was drawing the coins.

"Number 2 and number 17," the caller announced. The Spartan stood proud and bowed politely to his enemy, a pirate. Xena guessed the pirate was from the Red Sea area, his scimitar was designed with motifs she'd only seen in the deserts near there. He was older than the Spartan by a decade, Xena didn't like the pirate's chances.

"I hope you have sharp claws kitty cat," a murderous looking man with long stringy black hair and bad breath leaned into Xena's personal space.

"Pray you never have to find out," Xena answered as she elbowed him in the gut.

"Now, now, let's wait for the arena," the councilman warned Xena.

"My apologies," Xena smirked sarcastically. "She wondered what city-state had hired the mercenary who'd tried to intimidate her. He was clearly a hired hand, he wasn't the type to be doing it for any type of patriotism. He was definitely money motivated. He wouldn't last a week in Ares' army. It really didn't matter, she thought, he'd never beat her or the Spartan for that matter. Men like him always lacked discipline and patience. They had an over-inflated sense of the abilities and were quick to go on the offensive and make a mistake borne of their pride.

"Number 10 and number 31," the councilman called. Xena raised her hand and looked through the crowd of fighters. An athlete in Corinthian dress nodded in Xena's direction. He was strong but she was more concerned with the type of strength he displayed. It wasn't sheer power. His muscles were long and lean rather than thick and bulky. His agility and likely his stamina would present the biggest challenge.

The Corinthian nodded to Xena. "My countrymen refused to bow to you, as will I."

Xena counted off the years in her head. Her infamous failed siege of Corinth was nearing the thirty year mark. The warrior wasn't old enough to have been alive but he must've grown up with tales of Corinth's stand against her army. "Save it." Xena sneered.

The councilman handed Xena her token, she tucked it in the pouch she wore at her waist. Now that she'd been matched with a fighter, she was free until the first round of fighting began. Xena looked up at the sun. She estimated that she had at least two hours. She checked the stands. She considered joining Gabrielle and watching some of the events but she knew if she did she'd only be distracted by Ares sitting across the arena. Xena decided that she'd wait in her preparation room but she couldn't help one last look in Ares' direction. He was watching the discus throwers, now. Gunnr's hand rested casually on his knee. Xena clenched her jaw and headed below the stand.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

A particularly gifted discus thrower had caught Ares' attention, a youth from Thebes. His skirt was adorned with vine motifs, symbolizing the relationship between that city-state and Bacchus. The young man's throw had cleared all the other opponents' by several meters. The kid had promise. Ares would love to pit him against Xena. He figured she'd be a natural with the discus. Ares peered over to where the Pankration fighters were being paired up. Xena was gone! How had she slipped away so quickly? He longed to go find her. Talk to her. But, he looked down at Gunnr's hand on his knee. His wife was making her possession known. Had that been for Xena's benefit? Of course it had. And to remind him of his loyalties. Ares squirmed a little in his seat. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that his sacrifice was not in vain. He was the King of the Olympic Gods and if he had it his way in a another century, he'd be the King of Valhalla too. He reached down and squeezed his wife's hand and offered her a tender smile. Gunnr really was a beautiful woman. They would make strong, vibrant children who would rule all of creation. Yes, he'd made the right decision, he assured himself. Xena had no interest in carrying his seed, in re-building Olympus. She'd had her chance. She'd held Odin's golden apple so close to her sweet mouth. She'd been tempted but she'd resisted. It was then, standing in the shadows of Valhalla, that Ares had known that Xena would never choose him. Oh, he knew she had feelings for him but maybe they just weren't strong enough to call love.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena completed a second round of stretches. She knew that her strong legs were going to be the key to defeating the Corinthian. She didn't want to chance them cramping up. Plus, the stretching was helping clear her mind of everything. Everything except Ares. She half expected him to pop in on her like he usually did. She had almost hoped that he'd show up to harass her just so she could rub his little infidelity in his face. She'd seen him getting blown by his servant girl, so Xena knew he wasn't being a dutiful husband. She wasn't sure what his true feelings toward Gunnr were but she knew Ares was lost to her. Gods didn't marry casually. And Odin would never let him out of such a commitment even if Ares wanted to divorce Gunnr. Xena reminded herself it was for the best. She never had any intention of marrying him anyway. Not in recent years, anyway. That was a forgotten dream. A wish of youth. A flight of fancy. So, why did it sting so badly? Xena transitioned from warrior pose to triangle as her mind keep racing. Then as realization hit her, she fell to the floor. It was because, in all the years she'd known him, he'd never taken a wife. That's what was killing her. Sure, he'd had other lovers, other goddesses. But never a wife. He was a perpetual bachelor. He was always available. Now, he was taken. And, if Xena did decide that she wanted to give them a chance, the best she could ever hope for now was to be his fucking concubine. Xena took a deep breath, shook the tears from her eyes and started a third round of stretches.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena returned to the arena, it had been reset for the opening Pankration event. There were sixteen circles, each lined with stones, each five meters in diameter. Stepping outside of the ring counted as automatic disqualification. The rule was there to allow those who chose dishonor before death as an out. Xena looked around at her fellow fighters all dressed in simple white robes. They seemed as anxious as she to get the party started. The fights would be the last feature for the day, giving the winners a day to recover before the second round of fighting. The evening's rest would also provide a chance to offer those who had died fighting a proper funeral.  
Gabrielle, as Xena's assistant, had joined her friend on the yard. "Xena, You know I have to ask one last time."

"Gabrielle, I'm not backing out now." Xena cut her eyes quickly to Ares and then back to Gabrielle.

"I know, I know. But look, this guy doesn't look all that tough. You can take him." the bard encouraged.

"He'll be more challenging that you suppose. If I am not mistaken, his sandals indicate that he is a runner for the Corinthian army. His endurance has been tested before. It'll be a long fight. Which means whichever one of us winds up victorious will have less time to recuperate than most of the other fighters. I can tell you some of these fights are going to end quickly and ugly." Xena looked to the enormous African man whom she'd stood in line next to earlier in the morning. By sheer chance, he'd been paired to an Ionian man who looked as if he'd pulled the short straw in his village's lottery to end up in the fight. Xena knew that if he didn't bow out before his massive opponent got his hands on him that the little Ionian would be dead in minutes.

A trumpet blared announcing the arrival of the Gamesmaster in the arena. He lumbered over toward the fighters then turned and bowed toward Ares and Gunnr. Ares looked to where Xena stood, making sure she was ready. He nodded subtly in her direction. Xena knew that only the two of them were aware of their silent communication. She raised the left corner of her mouth, she wouldn't forget the sweetness of his gesture. He was giving her one last chance to back out. But, he knew full well that backing down just wasn't in her DNA. She nodded, imperceptible to the rest of the crowd. Satisfied that she was ready, Ares turned his full attention to the Gamesmaster and extended his hand, "The arena is yours, Sir."

The Gamesmaster's chest swelled with pride at being acknowledged by the God of War and now King of the Gods. The former gladiator hated the fact that he was not competing in the Pankration. He'd faced down lions and tigers in the Colosseum. Once, he'd even been pitted against a Minotaur and had managed to emerge with only the loss of his eye. Still, his status as a former convict and a slave barred him from participating on behalf of Elis. But he knew if he'd had the chance to fight, Ares would have picked him for his grand army. "Fighters. You all know the rules. Stepping out of the ring is the same as defeat. Any contender attempting to blind an opponent will be automatically disqualified and they will instead forfeit one of their own eyes, the discretion of which eye will be up to the offended party. And no biting." Xena wondered if the Spartan would have a problem complying with the general rules since in Sparta neither eye gouging nor biting were disallowed in their games. Xena looked at the row of referees who stood ready with caning rods. She guessed that the Spartan would receive at least a few lashes before the games were over.

"Okay, those are the formalities, off with your robes, and take your positions." The Gamesmaster called and then went to confer with the other officials.

Gabrielle helped Xena take off her robe and then begin rubbing the warrior down with oil.  
The entire arena looked at her, it was a good thing she didn't have a modest bone in her body. Traditionally women did not compete in the event. In fact, it was extremely rare for women to compete in the nude at all. She could hear the whispers echoing across the arena. "Ignore it," Gabrielle whispered.

"Doesn't bother me. In fact, it probably gives me a bit of an advantage. Might distract the other fighters a bit," Xena smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gabrielle chuckled.

Xena pulled her pony tight and twisted it up into a bun then secured it with a pin. Hair pulling was allowed and in that regard she was definitely at a disadvantage.

Ares watched as she wound her black locks around her head. She was a goddess to behold. Her long slender back glistend where Gabrielle had oiled her. His eyes roamed down her back and over the curve of her ass to her long, strong thighs. He'd never tire of looking at her. Her graceful movements, as she turned to let Gabrielle oil her front, mesmerized him. He had to adjust himself in his seat.

Gunnr caught her husband's subtle shift. She looked down at his lap. Predictable! So, he wasn't over Xena! She wondered how he was going to sit by and watch the object of his lust get pummeled to death. Gunnr pulled her hand away from his knee. Ares knew he was busted. He almost leaned in and apologized but he just couldn't make himself beg forgiveness for his attraction to Xena. He was not ashamed of it. Never had been, even when she made a fool of him time and again.

Xena knew that everyone's eyes were on her as Gabrielle generously lubed her body. But there was only one set of eyes that she could feel and they burned like a furnace heating up her core. The magnetism between them was ridiculous. She couldn't ignore it if she tried. And she tried, tried with all of her might not to look in his direction. She didn't want to see the flicker of desire behind his smoldering eyes. Didn't want to see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The slight part of his lips. But try as she might, she looked, nonetheless.

Ares had sat up on the edge of his seat and was leaning toward the railing as if being pulled in by her Siren's call. Their eyes met and locked. She stood naked before him. Even from far below she could see the approval in his stare. More than that, she could see the need. He still needed her, still wanted her!

Gunnr crossed her arms in anger, the movement caught Xena's eye. One look at the goddess reminded Xena that it didn't matter how bad he wanted or needed her, he had chosen to marry Gunnr. Gunnr was his goddess. If Xena succumbed to him again, the best she could ever be was his whore. And, Xena:Warrior Princess was no one's whore, man or god. Xena turned her attention back to Gabrielle.

Ares had seen the exchange between Xena and Gunnr. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn that Xena was badly hurt by his marriage. But that couldn't be. Xena had repeatedly shunned his advances. Why did she care who he married? The woman was an enigma. One he would never solve. He took a last appraising look at the woman who should have been his goddess and settled back down in his seat beside the woman who was.

"Did you know she'd be here?" Gunnr leaned in and whispered. She was clearly pissed off.

"I swear to you I haven't seen her since we married. I had no idea. You need not worry. I am committed to you." Ares patronizingly patted her upper thigh.

"Don't! And, what if by some miracle she wins? Will you really make her your general? Do you think my father will accept that?" The warning was clear.

"Neither you nor your father have anything to fear there. Xena would never take the position. I'm not sure why she's fighting but rest assured, it has nothing to do with leading my army. Frankly, I've offered her the job dozens of times. And furthermore, if she had accepted it, you and I wouldn't be married because I would've been King of the Gods ages ago."

"So sure of her aren't you? Why didn't you pick her then?"

"Because she doesn't want to win. She'll find a way to throw the game or get disqualified. She has no intention of winning. Not the whole thing anyway. As I told you, she has no interest in me or my army." Ares answered.

"I saw how she looked at you. She's in love with you. You expect me to believe that she isn't in this thing to prove something to you? Well, that's a line I'd never buy, Ares. She's here for you."  
Ares wanted to believe everything his wife was saying. He desired nothing more than Xena's love. Xena prove something to him!? Hmphf, that'd be the day. Xena never did anything for his attention or approval. No, he wasn't sure why she was here, but of one thing he was absolutely sure, it had nothing to do with him. 'Then why the lock of hair?' his subconscious chimed in. Could Gunnr be right? Ares looked back at the arena where Xena had stepped into her ring with the Corinthian. He watched as she reached down and gave Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek. No. Xena wasn't here for him. It had to be something else. 


	7. Under His Mouth

Unholy Matrimony VII: Under His Mouth

The Corinthian waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Xena as she stepped into their fighting circle. He clearly had ideas about what he would like to do to her body that had nothing to do with fighting. Xena's glare told him that she'd never grant him the pleasure. At her rejection, he jutted his hips at her a few times in quick succession. The crowd exploded in raucous laughter. When the official stepped in between them, the spectators moved to the edge of their seats, the fighting was about to begin.

"In honor of our Great Lord Ares, may the best warrior win!" The referee called then stepped out of the circle and signaled that the fighting could begin. The Corinthian didn't hesitate, he came at Xena with a speed that she had fully expected given his physique. She side-stepped causing him to miss her entirely. He was undeterred. He spun quickly and crouched lower to come at her again. Xena could tell that he wanted to get her in a full body hold. She wasn't going to let that happen. The Corinthian kept his face well guarded with his hands up for protection as he moved closer to her. His concern for his face left his sides exposed. Xena let the athlete keep coming, giving him a false sense of confidence. She waited for the second that she thought he would lunge for her. When she noticed him subtly move up on his toes indicating that he was preparing to vault at her. She let loose a wicked kick to his right side.

The Corinthian hadn't expected such power from a woman. He howled and grabbed at his side which left his face exposed. Xena's right hook connected with his jaw. The Corinthian stumbled down onto one knee. Xena moved in for the closing kick but soon found herself looking into the afternoon sky. When she'd lifted the right leg to kick, the Corinthian had grabbed hold of her left foot and pulled it out from under her. The fall temporarily knocked the breath out of her. As she struggled for air, the Corinthian mounted her and tried to pin her down by her shoulders. With a gasp, Xena found a mouthful of life-saving oxygen. She wriggled her shoulders out from under the man. She used her strong thighs to turn them but she wasn't able to completely top him. Instead, they both lay on their sides locked together without either being able to gain an advantage. With a deft move, the man managed to get his arm around Xena's head and attempted to get a headlock on her. Feeling him getting his forearm closer to her neck propelled Xena to action. She wasn't about to let him cut off her airway. Xena tried to roll them again, She wanted to get him up on his right side which would put pressure on the ribs that she'd kicked. She rocked to gain momentum but her movement allowed him to get a thigh between her legs. His arm came free of her head, but he'd somehow managed to get her beneath him again. He ground his leg bone against her center and leaned down and whispered, "Oooooh, you are wet for me!" Xena headbutted him and while he was stunned, she managed to bash her fist into his temple. He fell limp atop her. She managed to push him off of her. Xena vaulted into a standing position and moved away from the Corinthian. He wasn't moving.

The ref rushed in when it became apparent that the man was not going to regain consciousness right away. The official raised the Corinthian's eyelids, checked his breathing and pulse. Standing, the ref signaled for someone to remove the failed fighter from the ring. Then, he walked over to Xena and raised her arm in victory. Xena looked around at the other fighting rings. Only two other fights were over, both of the losers were dead. Their bodies covered with white linen shrouds.

"The lady wins!" The ref called, "Go receive your blessing from the gods," the official motioned in the direction of Ares and Gunnr.

Xena considered refusing the blessing but decided that to do so would shame the Eleans at their own games. So, she walked over to the box seats where the two gods sat. Ares had just finished placing the laurel wreath on the head of number six, the burly red-headed giant. Xena glanced back to the shrouded figures one of them must have been the farmer who'd drawn the lot to fight the big beast. She was disgusted with the whole event and herself for agreeing to enter it in the first place. Then she looked up into the proud shining eyes of the god and she forgot the ill-fated farmer.

Ares' adam's apple bobbed as he struggled to control the emotion in his voice. "Xena of Amphipolis, please accept this wreath as a symbol of the great honor you have brought to the God of War and King of the Gods."

"And his wife, and Queen of the Gods," Gunnr interrupted. Xena tipped her head in Gunnr's direction but the cold ice of her glare was not deferential in the least.

The display of dominance by his favorite warrior inflamed Ares' passion and filled his heart with pride anew. He gently sat the laurel wreath on the crown of Xena's head and leaned in to give her a victory kiss of blessing on her cheek as he'd done with the previous victors. When his warm lips touched her soft cheek, Xena couldn't help but move into his lips which caused the corners of their mouths to meet. It took all the restraint that she had not to pull him into her and claim his mouth as her own.

Gunnr grunted impatiently. Ares reluctantly pulled back. His retreat pained Xena. Left her soul feeling vacant. Gunnr moved in to give Xena the victory kiss on the opposite cheek. Xena went rigid.

"I'll say this once," Gunnr whispered in Xena's ears. "He's off limits to you. If you know what's good for your little blonde girlfriend, you'll let him go."

Xena didn't like being threatened, but as Gunnr pulled back, Xena looked to Gabrielle. Would the goddess hurt her friend? Xena appraised the woman's hard eyes. Yes! Yes, she would. But it didn't matter. Xena had no designs on Ares anyway. The time for them had come and gone!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena and Gabrielle did not wait around to watch the other fighters even though Gabrielle had thought it might give Xena a slight advantage to be able to watch the other contestants before she had to face them in the ring. Xena was more emotionally exhausted than physically and just wanted to get a hot bath and retire back to their room at the inn for the evening. The warrior reminded the bard that she had been lucky that her fight had ended so quickly. She knew that some of the fights would go on well into the evening. Xena assured Gabrielle that the extra rest she would be getting would serve as its own advantage.

As the two women made their way to the baths, they received mixed reactions from the people they passed along the way. Some whispered and pointed, obviously scandalized by the fact that a woman dared to fight in a man's even. Others waved and smiled or gave a thumbs up for encouragement. Xena tried to ignore the gossip but the occasional comment made its way to her ears. Two older women who were standing near a market stall were practically screaming to hear one another over the din of the street traffic. The slighter woman leaned in to the plumper one as they eyed Xena and said, "lover of Ares that one is, used to lead his army, must want the job back." The heavy lady nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't pay any attention to that," Gabrielle pulled Xena by the elbow.

"I wasn't," Xena jerked her arm away. "You should know, Gabrielle, that I don't care about people's idle gossip. They are going to think what they will, I can't change that."

"So, how did it feel having his lips on you?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena hadn't expected such a question coming out of left field like that. It shouldn't have surprised her coming from her friend but Xena was trying not to think of how good it had felt having his mouth so blissfully close to her own. If she closed her eyes, she could still smell him, feel the power radiating from his godly form. She shook off the memory. "It felt like a victory kiss. Why don't you ask Big Red how it felt?"

"Because, Big Red didn't break his neck trying to turn into the kiss. And with his wife sitting right beside him, no less," the disapproval was thick in the bard's voice.

"I didn't turn into the kiss," Xena lied.

"Whatever. Look, let's just get you cleaned up."

"Agreed," Xena was glad they had finally reached the baths.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares had taken dinner alone in his room. As he drank down the last drop of nectar from his golden chalice, he thought about the sweet taste of Xena's skin and how wonderful it had been to have her under his mouth again, if only briefly. He knew he needed to get her out of his system. If he didn't, she was going to cost him everything he had schemed for.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder which opponent she was going to draw tomorrow. The field was down to sixteen fighters. She'd handled the Corinthian without much difficulty but he feared she wouldn't leave the ring unscathed against most of the men that remained in contention. He was particularly concerned about the Spartan and the Celt. Spartans were ruthless and the Celt was humongous. But, ultimately he had faith that Xena could handle herself against anyone.

His servant girl slipped quietly into the room. She'd brought fresh water to fill the basin. She carefully tipped up the black and red jug and emptied its contents into the marble bowl that he used for grooming himself. When she finished, she curtsied in front of him. "Anything else my Lord?" she asked.

Ares placed his finger gently under her chin and lifted her face. "Yes, open your eyes."

She lifted her dark lashes revealing her black eyes. With a thought from the god, the eyes turned crystal blue. Ares toyed with a lock of her coal black hair. She would have to do. He couldn't run across town and take what he really wanted. And even if he showed up at wherever she was staying, he knew Xena would just turn him away.

The girl looked down bashfully. She knew what he was going to ask for. She didn't mind doing it, she just wished he wouldn't pant out another woman's name the whole time she had him crammed down her throat.

Ares pulled a handful of her hair back and tilted her head away from him slightly. "Keep your eyes open," he ordered as he took his cock from his leathers and stroked it along her soft cheek. He locked his eyes with hers as he slid himself deep in her mouth.

"Xena," he breathed as he started fucking her face with slow thrusts. The girl cupped his heavy balls in one hand and rolled them. She tickled up and down the back of his thigh with her free hand the way he'd taught her, the way Xena used to.

"On the bed," he ordered. A blowjob was not going to be enough to night. He needed to claim her, to own her. The servant climbed onto the bed and left her ass in the air. Ares quickly moved in behind her, spread her ass cheeks so that he could see her flesh and impaled her.. With a couple of thrusts he cried out and emptied himself. Ares collapsed on the bed. Visions of a naked Xena standing before him, dirty from the fight, but waiting to be crowned and kissed swam in his head.

"Anything else, Lord Ares?" The girl asked as she cleaned his semen from her crotch.

"No, you're dismissed for the evening."

"Thank you, My Lord, Oh, forgive me, I nearly forgot. Your queen would like an audience with you this evening."

"Send word that I will be in to see her shortly. And here, I appreciate your service," Ares handed the girl a couple of dinars.

She happily accepted the tokens and bowed before leaving the room.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares found Gunnr reclining in her own quarters. Two servant girls were fanning the goddess with large palms. The Norse beauty was perpetually hot in the Mediterranean climate. Gunnr looked annoyed that her husband had not bothered to knock before entering her private sanctuary.

"You wanted to see me," he popped a grape from her serving tray into his mouth. "Juicy,"

"Yes, husband. I am in need of your husbandly services. I consulted the oracle and she assures me that tonight is a good night to try for a child."

Ares didn't know how to tell his wife that he'd already spent his energy on his serving girl.

"Maybe tomorrow night, dear. We've had a fairly exhausting day."

"You do remember that part of the plan is to repopulate Olympus and strengthen Valhalla. My father and Odin are concerned that we haven't yet conceived. I wouldn't want to have to tell them that the reason we are having no luck is because you are reluctant to share my bed."

Ares knew if the Olympians knew that he wasn't holding up his end of the bargain that they would oust him as King of the Gods. And he really did want to start a brood. Children that would be loyal to him and solidify his position as King of Olympus and eventually Valhalla was part of the larger plan. "Well, unless you want an audience my dear, I suggest you dismiss your girls."

Gunnr shooed the girls off and once they were out of the room, she lifted her robes. Her golden pussy hairs shimmered in the fire light. Ares admired the pearl pinkness of her flesh. He dipped his face down for a taste. She closed her legs. So cunnilingus was off limits. Good to know.

"What? No foreplay?" Ares asked.

"Just do you husbandly duties please and then return to your own quarters." Agitation grated her usual melodic voice.

"Well, I am not going to be able to even get an erection if you are no more enthused than this." Ares informed.

"I've considered that. Kara come out please." Gunnr called.

The servant girl whom Ares had just fucked stepped from behind Gunnr's dressing panel.

"She's your type, right?" Gunnr smiled.

Ares was confused. Was she busting him for fucking the girl?

"I want you to fuck this little mortal wench. She looks enough like your warrior whore you ought to be able to get it up for her. And, when you are ready to cum I will be ready to receive your seed."

Ares looked at her like she'd grown a Gorgon head. She couldn't be serious. He looked to Kara who sauntered over to him and took his dick in her hand and rubbed it until he was growing hard for her again. He turned back to Gunner who had scooted to the edge of her couch and put her ass in the air, waiting.

When the whole thing was over, Ares actually felt dirty. He felt used. It was an experience he didn't care to relive. He certainly hoped that Gunnr got with child because he could not conceive of himself ever going through such an ordeal again. He left the women in Gunnr's chambers and decided that he needed a walk to clear his head.

As he strolled, he made his way to his statue in the center of town. He remembered Xena's lock of hair. What if Xena was in Elis for him? What if this was her weird way of reaching out to him? What was he doing? Xena was worth Olympus, Valhalla, all of Earth. She was the only thing that mattered in the Universe. The only one he really wanted. He had to see her. Had to know why she was there. He searched for her in the aether. He found her bedding down in the inn. Luckily she was alone.


	8. Sweetbitter

Unholy Matrimony VIII: Sweetbitter

Xena slid one strap of her shift off of her shoulder. The bath had felt wonderful and had eased her muscles but she was still sore. Her neck especially hurt where the Corinthian had pulled on her head trying to get a lock on her. Xena knew she'd feel worse tomorrow and that the bruises that were just now starting to purple would be darker when she woke. As she reached for the remaining strap, she heard a gentle rapping on the door. It couldn't be Gabrielle, she wouldn't bother knocking. Maybe the innkeeper, Xena thought, as she ambled over to the wood planked door. When she reached for the knob, she knew beyond a doubt who stood on the other side. She could feel the unmistakable presence of the God of War. She reminded herself that she needed to start thinking of him as more than that. Now he was also the King of the Olympians. Xena placed her palm flat against the door. The wooden barrier was not thick enough to block the power emanating from him. It shouldn't have surprised her that his energy was thicker now that he was the King. It almost sizzled against the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to compose herself before she faced him. Xena considered pretending that she wasn't there but she knew full well that he already knew better. He wouldn't have come had he not known she was there and alone.

Xena quietly cleared her throat and stood more erectly before turning the brass knob. The sight of him instantly took her breath. He stood there wearing a black knee-length chiton gown. It wasn't his typical fashion but it looked good on him. It showed off his muscular calves more than did his leathers. And, since this particular design only hung on one shoulder, his fabulous chest was on display too. The simple silver belt that circled his waist showed off his solid hips. It was going to be hard to keep her hands off of him. When her gaze finally settled on his eyes, she knew she was busted by the mirthful gleam she saw. Her desire amused him! "Since when do you knock?" She tried to disguise her desire with disgust but Ares knew it was only for effect.

"Just trying to be a little civilized." Ares answered with a grin.

"Well, marriage suits you, then. Manners have never been a strong suit for you. Give my regards to your wife." Xena stood in the doorway. She wasn't about to invite him in.

"I'll tell her you approve." Ares let the comment hang, hoping Xena would respond in a way that would give away her opinion of his marriage. Her face was emotionless except for the hunger that swam in her irises. Ares knew he could move in and she would be gone. Be his for the night.  
Xena could tell she was under close scrutiny. She tried desperately to maintain an even visage. Most of all, she didn't want him knowing that she'd been devastated by his marriage. It wasn't as if it really made a difference between them. It hadn't really changed anything. He was bad for her, she could never go back to him anyway. What she was lamenting was the idea that he would always be there, always be available. She hadn't expected that loss to taste as bitter as it did.

"Does this visit have a point or did you just want to stand there and look at me all night?" She pushed him to reveal the reason for his little trip over to the slums. She was already fighting back tears and tamping down her arousal at the same time. She didn't know how long til one of them, hurt or desire, would reach the tipping point. She wanted him to be long gone when it did.

"Oh, my dear Xena, if only you would allow me the pleasure of looking at you all night, I'd make sure the sun never rose again." Ares brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

She jerked her face away. He didn't get to do this to her anymore. He was married! But gods his hand had felt so good on her. She'd wanted to lean into it the way she had lingered into his kiss in the arena. But the arena had been a safe space. They'd had an audience. Things couldn't have gone any farther than they did. But if she gave in to her need standing in the threshold of her bedroom, things could get out of hand fast.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your wife?" Xena smiled, clenching her teeth tightly to keep her jaw from chattering.

"Are you jealous?" Ares cocked his head. "No, you couldn't be. Because, if I remember correctly." Ares rolled his eyes up to the heavens trying to recall words she'd spat at him in anger, "let me see if I get this right." His eyes pinned her now, not letting hers go, "The time for you and me has been and gone. Ares, you were bad for me, still are. One in a billion. Any of this ringing a bell, Xena?"

"I'm not jealous," Xena lied. "I was just assuming that your wife might be missing you in her bed this evening."

"Oh, that. I've already been there."

Xena felt like he'd slapped her. No, that would've hurt less. She swallowed hard. She couldn't even think of a quick retort. "So, why are you here?" It was barely a whisper.

Oh, yeah, Ares realized that he'd hit a nerve. Xena was jealous! She did still want him for more than just the lust that was radiating off of her body. Oh, she might never give in to her heart but she hadn't quit caring. Ares crossed his arms. It caused his biceps to bulge. Xena had to fight the urge to pull him into the room and throw him on her bed. "I just have one question," Ares eyed her closely, knowing that she'd try to lie.

"What's that?" Xena could feel him daring her to be dishonest. She summoned that iron will that he always admired.

"Why are you in this fight? It's not like you. Not your style. Oh, you love a good fight. A hard-won battle. But it isn't like you to put yourself on display like this."

"I'm doing it as a favor to the Eleans," Xena answered matter-of-factly.

"The Eleans?" He waited for her to add more to the answer. When she didn't, he pressed, "that's it?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"I don't buy it, Xena. You're not a prize fighter. And, I know, for a fact, that you have no interest in the grand prize."

"What? Your army? You think this is about that?" Xena's eyes thinned to slits as she sneered.

"I didn't, no. But I'm beginning to think that my first blush was wrong," He squinted. Gunnr was right, Xena was here for him. She was fighting to prove something to him.

"I have no interest in your little army, Ares, or you," Xena hissed and started to close the door.

Ares stuck his foot between the frame and the door. He wasn't letting her slink away just yet. "You may have no interest in leading my army, but you sure wanted to remind me you are the one for the job, didn't you."

He'd nailed her. How could he read her so well? Xena hated him almost as much as she loved him. "You wish," Xena spat and again tried to close the door. Ares moved into the door frame, forcing her into the room. His display of dominance set her core ablaze. Ares pulled the door closed behind him. The sound of the tumblers drowned out the blood rushing in her ears as he engaged the lock. Xena's cheeks pinked with excitement as fear and desire gripped her in swirling madness. Ares could tell she wanted to be fucked and he was going to oblige. For the first time tonight, he was going to bed the one woman he actually wanted to fuck. His cock flared to full life. His strong erection caused his skirt to rise. Xena glanced down at his surging sex. Gods help her, she licked her lips. A dead giveaway that she was aching for him.

"Ask for it," Ares taunted with a whisper.

"Never. Ares, I've told you we are over. You are married." Xena continued to back away from him.

"Doesn't change anything, not for me. She'll never be you," Ares reasoned as he closed in on her.

"It changes everything, Ares." Xena protested trying to keep her voice even. Damn him for doing this to her. Damn herself for letting him. How had she managed to let him into the room? She was Xena fucking Warrior Princess for crying out loud and he had just worked her like she was a village virgin.

"How?" He was standing so close now that the razor-edge of a sword couldn't have passed between them.

"I won't be your whore," Xena cried.

Ares grabbed her up in his arms. She could feel the hot iron of his cock pressing against her belly. His breath burned her face. "How about my concubine?" Ares asked as he closed his mouth fully over hers.

Xena's brain screamed at her to stop. But she returned the kiss so feverishly that she felt herself growing wetter. "No," she cried as she broke the kiss and pushed hard against his half-bare chest.

"Why do you deny yourself the pleasure?" Ares would never understand her. She was ready for him, his acute senses could smell her need.

"You aren't pleasure, you are torment." She turned away from him.

"Right," he growled in frustration and struggled not to shake her. "You wanted that kiss, Xena, You were hot for me a second ago." He reached under her shift from behind and ran two fingers under her ass and along the cleft of her center. "You still are."

His hands on her sex was too much. Xena ground against him shamelessly.

"That's it baby, just let go," As he glided his fingers along her swollen lips, he reached around with one hand and gently squeezed her breast.

"No," Xena tore herself away from him, hoping that spatial distance would break the spell he had over her.

"Zeus, what are you afraid of?"

"You're no good for me," Xena whimpered. It was a tired excuse but it was all she could muster.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We have no future, I'm a married man. I know you'll never lead my army. So, why can't we just have an affair? No demands, no expectations. Just sex." It sounded completely reasonable to him, if somewhat empty.

Xena felt as if he'd kicked her in the gut. Her deepest fears were confirmed. Ares wasn't going to leave his wife. He'd finally given up on them. She no longer had a place in his life. But she wouldn't be his whore. She couldn't do that. She'd never settle for that. He should've known that. "Ares, I am no man's whore. Nor any god's, that includes you," the pained expression on her face told him that they were finished. He'd finally done it. He'd rang the death knell to their relationship.  
Ares nodded his head silently. He didn't know why he'd come to her in the first place. He'd made his bed. He'd sacrificed Xena in exchange for world domination. Although he supposed it wasn't actually fair to say that he sacrificed her since he didn't have her to begin with. "You're right. You're not a whore. I don't want you to be my whore. I never wanted that, Xena. I wanted you to be my queen. I suppose you said it best when you said we just wanted different things. Goodbye, Xena." Ares turned to leave.

"Wait," Xena grabbed his bicep. The slap resounded in the sparse room. She knew she should just let him go. Let it end once and for all. Stop punishing them both. Stop filling their heads with cotton candy dreams of a future that would never be, but Xena couldn't just let him walk away. Not without some closure. Their history demanded more ceremony that a simple goodbye. "I can't be your whore, Ares, I can't be your queen, I can't be your warrior but I can't let you go, not without saying goodbye." Xena reached up and took his mouth. Ares moved into the kiss and placed his hand on her lower back pulling her in to him even more, an embrace to last him forever. One for Xena to take to the grave.

"Love me, one last time," Xena whispered in his ear.

Ares knew it would only make taking his leave of her even more difficult. But gods be damned, he wasted no time picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

Xena hurriedly hiked up her shift and reached for his cock. Ares pulled her hands away and pinned them with one hand above her head. "No, my love. If this is going to be our last time then I am going to cherish every minute of it."

"Gabrielle will be back soon." Xena reminded him they needed to hurry.

"Then she will be wondering where you went." In a flash, they were in a downy soft bed with black silk sheets. Xena looked around the room. It wasn't a place with which she was familiar but the decor was typical Ares: blacks, reds, and silvers. At her curiosity, Ares smiled, "Olympus."

A tear trickled from her eye. For years when she was his warlord, she'd begged him to bring her here to his mansion on Olympus. He'd always told her that it was a privilege to be earned. It was the carrot he dangled in front of her, the one accomplishment she could never quite achieve.

"I was a fool," Ares choked. Gods how he'd fucked things up with her. Every wrong move that could've been made, he'd made it. He should have treated her like his goddess back in those early days instead of making her feel like she always had something to prove.

"We both were," Xena rolled him onto his back and straddled him. "Let's have tonight, Love."

Ares nodded, fighting the lump that felt like a fist in his throat. Xena had just called him Love. She couldn't do that then just walk away, could she? Could he hear it and let her go? Ares took a deep breath. Of course she could. He'd taught her to compartmentalize her feelings. Damn it all to Hades. Ares shook his head, he needed to focus on the beauty in front of him, not all the missteps. Ares lifted her shift over her head. He admired her lean but strong body. She leaned slightly forward which caused her black hair to spill over her shoulders. His breath hitched. He wasn't sure he was going to make it through this. Xena trailed her fingers up his abs and drew a line between his pecs before walking them up his jaw and tracing his perfect lips. He could tell she was trying to memorize every line of him. Xena stuck two fingers into his mouth, ran them flat along his tongue before pulling them out and softly tugging on his thick bottom lip. "Fuck me with your mouth, Ares. I love your mouth. I dream about it often."

Ares didn't have to be asked twice. He flipped her gingerly on her back and set to work kissing her body. He started at her forehead and worked southward. Ares pressed his lips along the barely visible white scar above her eighth and ninth ribs. His mind flew back to that ugly day on the battlefield. To the two weeks of recovery. He thought he was going to lose her then. Ares beard tickled the sensitive skin as he kissed the battle wound. Xena looked down into his eyes and knew that he was thinking of the Battle of Etresia. That was just one of their many shared memories that she'd cherish in the lonely days ahead. She ran her finger tips through his soft hair momentarily before pushing his head toward where she wanted his mouth the most. Ares took the hint. He found her fragrant sex hot and pulsing for him. He slid his tongue along her folds taking in the honeyed tang that was Xena's essence. He laved at her lips, letting his tongue dip into her a few times, teasing her, before he started his work on her swelling clit. Xena clawed at the sheets as she thrashed. Ares had to put pressure against her thighs to keep her from coming up off the bed as she came in his mouth. She wailed his name to the rafters. He could tell it was the first time in long time that she'd let herself utter his name aloud while coming.

As Xena descended from her high, she realized that he had pulled her into an embrace and she was resting on his chest and lazily toying with the soft strip of hair that extended down his lower belly. Ares kept thinking that this was how it was meant to be between them. Lazy lovers luxuriating in each other's company. "MMMmmm," Xena purred. "My turn."

Ares shook his head. "No, I don't want the last time to be in your mouth. I need to be inside you. To say goodbye, I need it all, not just a headjob."

"But I want to taste you again." And she did, she missed the salty sweetness of his unique nectar. Plus, there was nothing quite like the power of having the god of war succumbing to her oral ministrations. "You'll get hard again. Please give me this."

Ares nodded.

"But not here," Xena shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Not in the bed," Xena needed just a little more symbolism. She wasn't just giving up her man. She was cutting final ties to her god too.

"Where, then?"

"Your throne room in the Halls of War," Xena answered.

For the second time in the space of an hour, Ares transported them through the aether.

When they reached the Halls of War, Ares flicked his fingers and the dark room was bathed in soft firelight from the dozens of braziers spaced throughout the main hall. Xena pushed him back into the heavy throne and went down on her knees in front of him. Xena was again thankful for the skirt he was wearing, she only had to move the fabric back to find the treasure she sought. "Ahhhhh," Ares pressed his head back against the tall headrest as Xena's lips moved over him. It was all he could do not to buck deeper when he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Xena could feel him growing ever thicker as she worked his shaft paying close attention to the space at the back of his head.. His arousal and his new magnified power was making her wetter and wetter. She couldn't help herself, she reached down and flicked herself off with one hand as she carefully rolled his balls with the other. She had to still her mouth as she reached her own orgasm.

"You're up by two, Always one step ahead of me, Xena" Ares chuckled as he let her regroup.

"Sorry. Lord Ares. Pleasing you always tears me up, you know that."

"I know," he smiled but her words had cut him to the quick. He knew that was the last time he'd ever hear her call him her Lord. Reflexively, he praised her. "And you are doing a magnificent job, Xena."

Xena went back to work on his cock and it didn't take long. After watching her frig herself over blowing him, how could it? Xena felt the final swell of his head and pumped hard at his shaft as he spurted all over her tongue and lips. She looked at him lying limply in the throne and grinned, self-satisfied. Xena climbed onto his lap and he held her as he rested his head against her bosom.

Before long, Ares looked up at her. "Back to Olympus, for the grand finale," he said.

"You don't want the last time to be on your altar?" Xena asked, her kink in full effect.

"No, not at all. I want it where it should've been all along. Tonight, you are my queen. And, I'll have you in our bed." His words were a gentle stab. This was the closeset to being his queen she could ever hope to be. Xena felt the soft mattress beneath her and realized that he'd moved them without her even knowing it. She stroked his cheek and rubbed along his bearded jaw line. Xena snaked her hand around and played with the soft curls that tickled his neck. "My King," she called, "Fill me. I'm yours, your Queen, your love."

"My life," Ares moaned as he slid inside her. They rode together toward orgasm. Xena, the overachiever, came twice more before Ares met her on on her final orgasm and they crashed over the edge together. Xena cried her goodbye out on his shoulder. He tried to remain strong but tears found him too. "Gunnr can never know," Ares warned as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Xena looked at his naked back. She realized as he was pulling his shoes on that they were back in the room at the inn. Gabrielle wasn't back yet. Xena didn't have time to worry about that. "Why would I tell her?" Xena couldn't believe that he thought she would betray a confidence.

"I don't think you would. But if you tell Blondie, I'm not sure she's as discreet as you. Gunnr, can't know. My position as King of the Gods and my shot at taking Valhalla is dependent upon me staying away from you."

"I see," Xena felt betrayed. So, he hadn't just married Gunnr. He'd vowed to forsake her too. Xena's stomach ached. She wanted to vomit. She'd entered the fight for nothing. She didn't have anything to prove to him. He was already lost to her. He wouldn't give up Olympus and Valhalla for her. There was one thing he'd always love more than her. Power. And he was about to expand his worshippers tenfold. Ares would never give that up.

"Have a good life, Xena." Ares had reached the door.

"Goodbye, Ares." Xena watched as he walked out of her life.

Gabrielle found her an hour later, a wet blubbering mess, curled up in a blanket trying to warm her soul. 


	9. Unfettered

Unholy Matrimony IX: Unfettered

Xena had a restless night. She'd fallen asleep in Gabrielle's arms but hadn't stayed down long. Dark dreams woke her. In one of the more vivid nightmares, rabid three-headed dogs chased her through a dense forest. The tree canopy was so dark and thick that it blocked out the light of the moon. When she burst forth from the woods, she found herself atop a sheer cliff facing. She could still hear the dogs baying maniacally behind her. The canyon floor below was so low she couldn't see the bottom and the other side was too far for even her acrobatic skills to overcome. She could see Ares on the other side. His back was turned to her. He was lost to her. He couldn't save her. The dogs grew closer. They were going to devour her. Take her to the underworld where she would finally pay for her sins, once and for all. Xena watched in horror as milk white hands snaked through Ares hair pulling his head down into a kiss. The hot breath from the dogs burned the backs of Xena's thighs before she felt the first rip into her mortal flesh. Gunnr turned Ares so he could see Xena's descent into Tartarus. The goddess smiled gleefully. Ares just shook his head and taunted, "You could have had it all." She'd woken with those words ringing in her ears.

Xena had tossed and turned the rest of the night away. A new kind of cold had eaten at her soul. An acidic emptiness churned in her belly. The beautiful joining that she and Ares had shared was now tarnished by the knowledge that he'd made a deal with the gods to forsake her. Xena hadn't felt this kind of rage and anger in her heart in decades. She was almost scared of herself. When breakfast came she'd barked at Gabrielle over using up the butter, and she had frightened the innkeeper to the point that he'd told them that their porridge was on the house.

As Xena stood in the staging area of the arena, she tried her best to tamp down the fury that was thrumming in her veins. The fight now seem pointless, a vain pursuit. But Xena knew she wouldn't dishonor the Eleans by backing out now. Xena was wallowing in her self-loathing so deeply, she didn't even notice the remaining fighters and their lurid glances in her direction. Each of the men were hoping to get paired with the Warrior Princess. In their opinions, the woman was the weakest opponent left in the tournament. They all thought drawing her in the second round was tantamount to a guaranteed advancement. A few of them also looked forward to toying with her supple body before claiming their victory.

The one-eyed Gamesmaster entered the circle of combatants and requested their numbered tokens for the lottery to pair them randomly. The field of thirty-two had been narrowed down to sixteen. The fighting in this round was expected to be more intense and brutal since the first round had thinned the herd so to speak. As Xena heard her token clinking along the jar, she took the time to study the remaining competitors. All nasty pieces of work. She was surprised to realize that she was actually looking forward to putting them into their places. For the first time since she'd agreed to fight for the Eleans, Xena wanted to fight for the sake of fighting. She'd lost Ares, fighting was all she had left.

The Spartan had got paired with a warrior whose manner of dress reminded Xena of the horse-riding warriors from the Steppes, there was something in his swagger that reminded her of Borias. She thought the Spartan might have a little more on his hands than he realized with this opponent. Xena knew that fighters from that region tended to be wily and resourceful. Their battle should be real crowd pleaser.

"Number ten," the Gamesmaster called. Xena perked up to see who she would draw. The Gamemaster stuck his thick forearm down into the jar again and pulled up another coin. "Six."  
Big Red hoisted his fists into the air and was greeted by pats on the backs from the other men. He sneered at Xena who looked back at him impassively. He was huge! She was definitely going to have her work cut out but she wasn't about to show an ounce of intimidation.

"Fighting is set to commence as soon as the Lord Ares and Queen Gunnr are settled into their seats," the Gamesmaster announced. "Stay closeby."

Xena glanced over to the boxed seats where the gods had sat previously and neither of the deities were even in the arena yet. She wondered what was keeping them. The rest of the crowd had already filtered into the stands and had taken their seats. Xena smiled as she saw Gabrielle approaching. "Hey, Xena. You and Six have drawn the main fight circle in the center of the arena. We should head on over there and get you prepped for the fight." Xena nodded wordless. She knew she owed her friend an apology for her behavior at breakfast but something inside her wouldn't let her apologize. Xena was rarely angry at Gabrielle for no reason. She couldn't explain it and Xena hated things she couldn't explain. And truly, she didn't want to analyze it because she knew deep down it had to do with the shame she felt at Gabrielle finding her crying over Ares like a bride jilted on her wedding day.

When the duo reached the main circle, Xena stripped her clothes off and Gabrielle went to work scrubbing her clean with a thick sponge. It was customary to clean the fighters before applying olive oil to the body. The bard was careful to press gently around the purple bruising along Xena's collarbone. The Corinthian had had quite a hold on her in the first fight. The floor burns on Xena's knees had nothing to do with the previous round's fight and everything to do with Xena's evening tryst with the war god. Xena winced as the rough sponge grazed the raw, tender flesh of her kneecaps. Xena blinked back the pain. Images of Ares' head thrown back while she devoured his seed filled her brain. It was, of course, at that very moment that the trumpeter blew the fanfare signalling the gods' arrival. Xena's head whipped around to the boxed seats. Ares' valet entered first. The muscles of his dark brown arms rippled as he fluffed a cushion before placing it in Ares' throne. The serving girl that Xena had seen pleasing Ares on his first night in Elis entered next. The maid made similar adjustments to Gunnr's chair, and then the two servants slinked back into the shadows, close enough to be summoned when needed but out of sight otherwise.

The gods entered the box, hand in hand. A bright smile graced Gunnr's undeniably beautiful face. She was either happy or really really good and pretending. Xena longed to punch her smile down her throat. The only bright spot of their entry for Xena was the misery that lurked behind Ares's smile. Xena could see it there in the coal depth of his eyes. When Xena and Ares found each other's gaze, cold met cold. He had accepted that it was over and so had she. He didn't even really look at her as much as he looked through her. Ire bubbled inside of Xena. His pain angered Xena even more than her own did. The son-of-a-bitch didn't have a right to be hurt. He was the one who had brought them to this. He was the one who'd gotten married. He'd given up on them. Hadn't he promised to never stop trying? And she'd been the fool who had believed him. Suddenly, she hated herself. But, she wasn't sure if she hated herself more for losing him or for giving a fuck that she'd lost him. Hadn't she wanted this? Wasn't this what she'd been telling Gabrielle for years that she wanted. To be free of him? To be free of her past? To be free of the darkness? Well, if this was freedom, why did it feel so crippling?

Gabrielle reached up and softly tapped Xena's chin. She could see the emotions swirling in Xena's eyes like blue whirlpools pulling her friend under. "Hey, you need to focus here," Xena hadn't taken her eyes off of Ares since he'd entered the arena. Gabrielle's soft voice lured Xena's stare away from him. "You're gonna have to forget about him right now or you are going to get hurt. You two can deal with your shit later. Right now, that Celt wants your blood."

Xena knew that Gabrielle was right. If she got wrapped up in her grief, she was going to be distracted and she couldn't afford to be distracted, not against the giant redheaded ox. He'd already killed one opponent. She was sure he planned the same for her. And Xena was not about to give Gunnr the satisfaction of watching her die. Gunnr's wicked smile from Xena's dream the night before flashed in Xena's mind. Xena tightened her jaw, willing herself to let all thoughts of Ares go. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the smell of her mother's hair, the brightness of Lyceus' smile, Toris' deep, full laugh. She envisioned the golden barley fields of her youth. But it was of no use. She saw those fields go up in smoke, felt Lyceus' slain body laying in her arms, saw her mother looking at her in shame. Instead of Toris' laugh, she heard his damning allegations against her. She tried to center herself but the anger that bubbled inside Xena justs wouldn't subside.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares looked at Xena but he didn't really see her. His mind keep tormenting him with memories of them lazing in his bed, whispering sweet words to each other. Xena's entry into the fight had been pointless. Ares considered disqualifying her outright. It would have been the right thing to do but he didn't want to shame the Eleans. They were hosting the games, after all, and it was they who had chosen Xena to represent them. He hoped she would come to her senses and bow out of the ring this round. But he knew how stubborn she was. She would die before she'd quit. He shook his head in disgust.

"Everything alright?" Gunnr asked surprised by his odd expression. She'd never seen him look at Xena with such loathing? Frustration? Disappointment? She didn't know Ares well enough yet to pick up on the subtle nuances of his mood.

"Fine, Just wish they would get on with it."

"Afraid your whore won't fare as well today, perhaps?" Gunnr snickered when she saw the massive redhead strip down in the combatant circle with Xena.

Even though he was disgusted with the whole mess Xena had gotten herself into, he couldn't help but defend her. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Ares muttered knowing that he had fallen the hardest of them all and now he was suffering for it.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The second that the referee backed out of the ring, the red giant lumbered toward Xena. His enormous paws were splayed open wide. He wanted to get his hands on her to crush her. Xena knew if just one of his massive hands closed over her windpipe, she was done. She gauged his height. She stood nearly two meters and he had nearly another half-meter on her. His arms were long thick tree trunks, Side-stepping him wouldn't be as easy as it was with the Corinthian. In fact, she didn't think it would be possible at all.

She had to quit thinking, he was on her. She had to make a move. Xena tucked and rolled. Before he had time to adjust, she was through his legs and standing on the other side of the mat. He turned. His face flushed at being duped. But he was undeterred. Their space was limited, she couldn't evade him forever. But he realized that he'd need more speed. On his second attempt, he charged instead of lumbered. The Celt was mindful of keeping his legs closer together, he wasn't going to give her a second chance to out maneuver him. As his hand moved out for her, Xena surprised him by jumping into a corkscrew spin and landed with both feet on his chest. The force of her weight caused him to stumble long enough for Xena to find her feet again and reach the other side of the mat.

"You whore," the Celt bellowed through half-rotted teeth.

Whore, whore, whore, she heard his insult echo. That's what Ares had made her, his whore. She'd told herself it was goodbye to justify their romp but it had been just that, a romp. Ares had already given up on them. He'd given his oath to the gods before he'd even come to Elis. Before he found her here putting herself on display for him. Last night had been nothing more than a cheap fuck for him. And, she'd let him have it even as she'd protested that she wouldn't be his cunt.

Darkness spilled into her. It's gnarled fingers gripped the chambers of her heart and squeezed hard. It's emptiness filled her lungs with its rotting blackness. She closed her eyes and let the nothing fill her soul. It felt freeing. She felt unstoppable. She'd forgotten how that felt. No obstacles in her path. She didn't have to worry about good and right. She could just do, act. Unfettered, Xena bolted sharply toward the Celt, black fire burned in her eyes. He was hers! Xena somersaulted over the Celt and landed squarely on his shoulders. With her strong thighs she gripped and twisted his neck until she heard the satisfying pop. As he crumbled beneath her, she raised a pleased eyebrow. Xena hopped off of the corpse just before it collapsed to the ground with a thunderous boom. Xena didn't even wait for the ref to pronounce a winner, she raised her hands in victory.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares leaped from his seat applauding like a madman. His girl was back! 


	10. Natural Born Killer

Unholy Matrimony X: Natural Born Killer

"Why do you think it was so easy to turn her?" Ares' words rattled through Xena's brain, over, and over, and over again. She should have been exhausted after fighting the massive Celt but she was wired, pumped. As soon as she was pronounced the winner, Xena bolted past Gabrielle, grabbed her leathers, dressed, and took off for a run. She knew what she was running from. Him. Herself. All of it. It had felt sooooo good getting lost in the kill, letting go. It didn't matter to her that the fight had been part of the games, she knew what she was. A murderer. That's why his words from old were haunting her. "Why do you think it was so easy to turn her?" Ares had taunted her after Eve had crucified those poor Elijans outside of Rome. Xena had been disgusted with him at the time but, even then, the truth of his words rang true. Her daughter had the same murderous instinct that lurked within her own soul. A natural born killer, that's what she was. "Why do you think it was so easy to turn her?" Xena picked up her pace.

Xena ran until her legs gave out. Spent, she crumbled to her knees on the road. She barely noticed the pain as her chafed skin hit the hard-packed dirt. Even though her body was drained, her mind still rushed. Shame warred with pride. She wasn't sure which would win. The guilt pricked at her conscience but the kill had been so satisfying. It was always that way with her. She knew she shouldn't glory in the feeling of sending another soul to the underworld but somehow that power still excited her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be like Gabrielle? Why didn't she see the world right?

Gabrielle! She knew that her friend would justify the kill. She knew they all would. It was the Pankration, for crying out loud. People died. Hell, the Celt had already killed as part of the event. Why did she feel any guilt at all? He was trying to kill her, after all. Gabrielle would reason it out so that she didn't have to live with the truth. There was only one who could live with her truth.  
Ares. Xena had seen him explode from his seat when the Celt fell limp beneath her. He'd cheered her on. The ecstatic pride on his face had mirrored the joy she'd seen on his face the night before. He'd been proud of her. Ares had seen the darkness come over her. He knew the unstoppable force that lived deep in her darkest recesses. He'd been all too happy to see it unleashed.

Xena knew that she should be disgusted with him for reveling in her rage, but she wasn't. Instead, she had half a mind to seek him out and ravage him. Pride was winning the battle for her soul. And why not? The constant battle to choose right had gotten easier over the years since she'd walked away from her dark path, but it still remained a challenge for her at times. Each day had its victories and defeats. Today, she was losing the battle. She had to get a grip or more people were going to get hurt.

Xena took a few deep, calming breaths. Finally, she found the strength to rise. She headed back down the road to Elis. It was going to be a long walk back but she figured she needed the time and the clean air.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX  
When Xena made it back to the inn, Gabrielle wasn't in the room. Then, Xena remembered there was going to be an acrobatics show following the games that Gabrielle had been looking forward to watching. Xena considered sleeping. She was exhausted from the day's events but also from a lack of sleep. Then she remembered the dream that had kept her up. Gunnr's taunting sneer. The dogs gnashing at her. Xena shook her head. The acrobat show sounded like a better prospect than another nightmare. Xena looked around the room for her armor and then remembered that she'd left it in the arena with Gabrielle when she'd ran off after her battle. Xena checked herself in the mirror. She looked as tired as she felt. She tidied her hair and smacked some color into her checks. Satisfied, she grabbed her bicep cuffs which she'd left on the bedside table, slipped them on, and then headed out on aching legs to find her companion.

The arena was ablaze. A huge fire burned in the center of the field. Braziers were strategically located to provide maximum lighting for the spectacle. Torches lined the stairways of the stands. The acrobats performed their stunts to the sheer delight of the crowd. Xena looked to the area where Gabrielle had sat before but she didn't see any signs of the blonde. Xena knew she should avoid looking at the box seats set aside for the gods but temptation got the better of her. She craned her neck so that she could look out of the corner of her eye. Ares was watching the show. Gunnr looked bored and appeared to be reading over some documents. 

Xena spied too long. He caught her staring. The knowing look he gave her sent chills up her spine. "Why do you think it was so easy to turn her?" The bastard had the gall to wink at her! He could clearly see the torment that she was going through and he was toying with her! Xena winced at him and stormed off.

As Xena turned the corner behind the stands, her mind was wrapped up in memories of a night she should have never spent in Ares' arms. She wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped square into the rock solid chest of the Spartan who Ares had chosen to win the Pankration.

"Sorry," Xena grumbled and tried to step out of the way.

The Spartan held her firmly by the wrist. "It's okay. Do you have a minute?"

Xena stopped even though she wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Sure, what's up?"

"That was quite a performance today."

Great! He wanted to talk about her sins too. Why not?

"I must admit," he continued, "I didn't take you seriously at first. I mean, I know who you are and everything, but, you are a woman. But after today's display, I look forward to defeating you. It will be an honor and a privilege."

"What makes you so sure you're man enough to handle this?" It came out more flirty than she'd meant it to.

"Oh, I am man enough. But, as I hear it, you are used to tumbling with gods. It'd be hard for a mere mortal to compete with a god, I suspect."

Xena's lips twisted into a sneer. So everyone knew she was Ares' whore.

The Spartan mistook her sneer. He thought she was grimacing because she thought he was rejecting her advances. "Oh, I am up for the challenge, if you're offering."

She hadn't been offering. But as she looked at the fierce warrior, Xena realized that maybe a meaningless fuck was exactly what she needed. Something to clear Ares from her mind. Maybe then her dreams wouldn't be plagued by him and his wife. "It is said that Spartans are the only true men!" Xena smirked. "The question is: Are you a true Spartan?"

"My sword is solid, it won't disappoint you," the Spartan pulled Xena harshly into him.

The rough handling excited her. "This way," Xena took him by the hand and led him toward the stables where the horses for the chariot races were kept.

Yes! A fast, fierce, fuck was just what she needed. She wasn't Ares' whore! She wasn't any man's whore. She was a woman who took her pleasure when and where it suited her. The world be damned!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares hadn't meant to taunt her but he just couldn't help himself. She'd looked so miserable. The kill was eating her up. He wanted to remind her that she could leave him all she wanted to but she'd always be his. She'd never be rid of the darkness, it was half of what made her whole. Ares chuckled as he watched her storm off.

"What's funny?" Gunnr asked looking up from the documents in her lap.

"These clowns," Ares pointed to the acrobats. "But, I think I've had enough of this for tonight. I'm turning in." Ares moved to leave.

"Would you visit my quarters again tonight?" Gunnr requested.

"I thought we took care of that business last night," Ares groaned.

"Well, don't seem so disappointed, my Lord. My advisor says that today is still within the window of opportunity for pregnancy Best to try again, don't you agree?"

"Same method?" Ares glanced back at the servant girl who stood in the shadows behind her mistress. He'd sworn to himself that he was not going to go through that indignity again. But after having spent the night with Xena, loving her, holding her, he wasn't really in the mood to be intimate with his wife. No one was ever going to be Xena, so why did it matter how he got Gunnr pregnant, so long as he did? And once they had an heir, the charade could end. In fact, it wouldn't surprise Ares if Gunnr chose to go back to Valhalla once the deal had been sealed so to speak. Which was fine with Ares. The fewer Norse eyes he had on him while he worked out his plan to overthrow them all, the better.

"Unless you prefer a different girl."

"No, she'll do." Ares answered as he looked at the swell of the girl's breast.

The servant did her best to kept an impassive face but Ares' valet, who stood next to her, saw the pain flit across her features. He wished he could buy them both their freedom. He hated watching his girl he loved be summoned nightly to the god's bedchamber. Someday, he promised himself, someday they'd have more than stolen moments.

"See you at midnight, then," Gunnr extended her hand to her husband.

Ares kissed her milky skin and then bowed his goodbye. He turned to his valet, "Tomas, you are free for the evening. I will expect you first thing in the morning."

"My Lord," Tomas knelt and waited for Ares to depart before leaving himself.

Ares didn't head back to the villa. Instead, he headed off in search of Xena. He wanted to mess with her a little more. Push her a little farther toward the darkness. The thrill that had ripped through him when she'd severed the spinal cord of the burly redhead could only be paralleled by the feeling of having Xena in his arms. Ares knew the right thing to do was leave her alone. He'd made a deal with the gods. And if he kept fooling around, eventually one of them, whether Norse or Olympian, was going to get wind of his infidelity. Besides, Xena wasn't coming back to him. But if he had to live in misery for the rest of eternity then it didn't seem fair that she got to live her short mortal life in peace.

He caught sight of her pulling the Spartan into the stables. Really? She was unfuckingbelievable! An insatiable nymphomaniac! She wouldn't be his whore but she'd fuck the Spartan in the barn like a goddamned animal?! Fury ripped through him. Part of him wanted to gut the Spartan while she watched! But it wasn't the warrior's fault. Xena was a beautiful woman. Of course he wanted to fuck her. But she should have said no! No. It was Xena who deserved to be punished for betraying him, not the Spartan. 

Ares crept toward the stables. He whispered a cloaking chant so that Xena wouldn't be able to feel his presence. He could hear soft moans coming out of her mouth. Her whore mouth. The closer he got the madder he got. Ares put his back against the stable wall and peered in. They'd wasted no time with foreplay. The Spartan had sat Xena up on the shoeing table. He had her legs crooked over his arms as he pounded inside her. 

"Mmmm, Is that all you got? Come on, I thought you said you were a fucking Spartan," Xena urged him to fuck her harder.

"Argghh," the warrior roared and threw Xena's ankles up over his shoulders giving him a deeper thrust."

"Ahhhhh, fuck yes, that's it!" Xena panted.

The new angle and her urging was driving the Spartan hard. He wasn't going to last long. He plunged deeper and felt himself losing it. Two more deep thrusts and he was done. He placed a hand on the table beside Xena to hold himself up from the power of the orgasm. "The fuck?" Xena asked. "What're you sixteen? You can't hold your nut any longer than that?"

"I'll finger you off," the Spartan offered.

"Oh, that'll never get it," Ares smirked as he sauntered into the stable.

"Areeeeeesss," Xena growled.

Ares had his belt off before she could protest. "This bitch needs a GOD not a dog." Ares couldn't help himself. He used his powers to fling the Spartan across the room.

"Aresss," Xena protested and tried to scoot off the table but he was on her quick.

"Where you going, Xena? You haven't finished."

Xena tried feebly to kick at him but he caught her legs and pinned her knees against her shoulders. "This is what you wanted," Ares taunted as he slid his full length inside her, his girth stretching her walls wider than the Spartan had. Xena thought she was going to explode. She clawed at his forearms but only managed to break her nails against his gauntlets. He felt like Hell or Heaven, she wasn't sure which she just knew it was overwhelming. She burst into orgasm all over him. When she let go, she couldn't get enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him into her harder. She pulled him down so that she could coo into his ear. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me. Fill me." Xena grabbed his lips with her own. She was so hungry he thought she might swallow his tongue. Ares bucked harder. He bottomed out and she cried out again clawing at his back. Her broken nails dug into his immortal flesh but the wounds self-healed. It was a shame she thought. She'd be marked by this rutting tomorrow, he'd be as perfect as ever. She started crying.

Ares slowed his rhythm. Monster though he was, he hadn't meant to really hurt her, just remind of to whom she belonged. "Xena."

"Don't stop! Don't!"

"But. . ."

Xena smacked him. "Don't be a fucking cunt, Ares. Fuck me."

"Oh, we both know who the cunt is here!" He smacked her back.

"Yes! Gods yes!" She cried as her pleasure started rising again.

Ares took her hand and put on her nub. "Rub yourself, I'm getting close."

Xena's hand flew wildly over her clit. She could feel his cock sliding in and out of her below her fingertips. The hot fire that burned in his eyes told her that she had marked him in ways that might not be visible but were there nonetheless. Xena came undone again. This time Ares followed.

When the post-coiltal haze wore off, Ares glanced to where he'd kicked the Spartan but the warrior had fled rather than face the wrath of a god. Smart, but a coward. Ares looked down at Xena who was still luxuriating in her orgasm. He scooped her up and carried her into the corner of one of the stalls and laid down with her atop the hay. He pulled her into a spooning position. Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered to her from behind. "You wanna tell me why you were crying? Did I hurt you or was it something else?"

"Doesn't matter," Xena whispered. "Aren't you supposed to be staying away from me?"

"Well, we see how well that's working." Ares chuckled. "Seriously though, I didn't expect to find you with another man. I reacted badly."

"I'm glad you did," she answered honestly.

"So you don't want to talk about why you were crying. Do you want to talk about this morning?"

"The fight?" she asked.

"The murder," Ares challenged.

"I swear, sometimes." How was he the only one who saw her?

"How did it feel?" Ares traced the scroll design on her bicep cuff.

"Intoxicating," Xena let herself feel it again. Her neck fell back in ecstasy, her eyes rolled around in her head. 

Watching her, something came over Ares. Something he hadn't expected. Fear. He shook her tenderly bringing her back to the present. "Hey, just don't lose yourself, okay?"

Xena looked at him stunned.

Ares sat up and shook his head. He wasn't sure where that had come from. He snapped his fingers and was fully dressed. "I've gotta go." With a flash he was gone.

Xena's mouth was agape. She wasn't sure what had just happened. What was he talking about? What did he mean don't lose herself? Hadn't he been the one to always remind her that her true self was a murdering, bloodlusting, warlord? Xena wasn't sure where they stood anymore. Hades, she was so sore from his flesh pounding, she wasn't sure she could stand anymore at all! 


	11. Peace

Unholy Matrimony XI: Peace

Ares materialized into the middle of his bedchamber in the Elean villa. He flicked his fingers in the direction of the hearth and the fireplace came to life. The flames danced around bouncing their light off of the stone walls, casting shadows across the room. Ares paced trying to make sense of everything that was happening. It felt like his world was coming undone. He'd traded a slim chance at a short future with the woman he loved for an eternal power grab. Ares knew that rationally it had been the right decision. Xena had been giving him nothing but the cold shoulder for years. Even when he was mortal, she'd refused to give them a go. Could one in a billion even be considered a slim chance? No, not really. Ares poured himself a splash of nectar. He let the sweet liquid play its notes across his tongue before he swallowed. He plopped down in a chair near the fireplace. Yep, he'd made the right decision. Xena wasn't willing to give him the eternity that he desired. Still, every time he had to leave her, it felt like a crossbow to the thigh.

And now, she had him worried that she was going to descend back into the darkness. Ares had been mad about that Xena but he hadn't loved her, not really, not the woman. Oh he loved the power that she gave him, the army she'd built, the tributes, the temples in his name, the sex. But it wasn't love. That Xena didn't know love, in fact, she was repulsed by it. As much as the wickedness turned him on, it left him cold in other ways. Ways he hadn't even known existed until she'd sparked feelings in him he didn't know he was capable of. Fucking her in the stable tonight had reminded him of some of their post battle romps. The little tryst had been the highlight of his day. But, for him, it hadn't compared to holding her, loving her in his bed on Olympus. If Xena gave completely into her old self, he'd never see his loving Xena again.

Ares knew he needed to get out of Elis and fast. He'd be glad when the games were over. It was clear to him now, beyond a doubt, that Xena was going to win the Pankration. That became a certainty when she'd allowed herself to cross the line and kill the Celt. She'd decided that she'd stop at nothing to win. Her instincts would always triumph and her instincts tended toward destruction when her life was threatened. Oh, Xena would kill again, of that he was sure. She'd eventually face the Spartan and when that day came, neither of them would forfeit. It would be a battle to the death.

A light tap at his door interrupted Ares' thoughts. When he saw the serving girl, he remembered that Gunnr had asked for his siring services.

"My Lord," The girl bowed.

"Yes, Kara, It is Kara, right?"

"It is, Lord Ares."

"Well Kara, you can tell my wife I will be in to see you both in short order."

Kara nodded and then backed silently out of the room. Ares looked to the heavens and lamented that gods had no one to pray to. He still had Xena's smell all over him and now he had to go perform for his wife. What had he gotten himself into? Xena had to be a thing of the past. It shouldn't matter if she slipped into the abyss. She was Gabrielle's problem now. He needed to focus on the future, his long-term future. He and Gunnr would rule all the Earth, their children would form the new pantheon. Power, that's what mattered! When Xena was cold and dead, it would be the only thing to keep him warm.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle was writing when Xena returned to their shared room. Gabrielle put down her quill but didn't turn to face Xena. "You've been with him, haven't you?"

"Gabrielle."

"I've been worried sick about you. I've looked all over Elis for you. You ran out of the arena without a word." Gabrielle still wouldn't look at her.

"I didn't expect it to happen. The Celt. Something came over me -"

"Something or someone?" Gabrielle finally turned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, first you sleep with him the other night, and then you, you go, I don't know what to call it Xena. You didn't even give that Celt a fighting chance."

So Gabrielle wasn't going to defend her. Even her friend who always looked for the best in her could see the kill for what it had been, cold-blooded murder. "I -"

"Look Xena, I knew when you drew him that it was going to be a deathmatch but the look on your face. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get it out of my head." Gabrielle stood and came closer to Xena. Her eyes went wide. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a run. Needed to clear my head." Xena told half of the truth.

"After that? You haven't been running since this morning." Gabrielle challenged.

"I went to look for you at the acrobatic show."

"I was out looking for you. Then where did you go?"

"What are you looking for? A play by play, Gabrielle?"

"No, I just want to know who you've been rolling in the hay with?"

"What?" Had Gabrielle seen her and Ares? If so, why didn't she just come out with it?

Gabrielle reached up and plucked a piece of straw from Xena's hair. She brought it around and held it in front of Xena's face. Her stare dared Xena to lie.

"Fine. We had a romp."

"Have you lost your mind, Xena? You've been telling him for years to get lost. And when he does, you start throwing yourself at him!"

"It wasn't like that." Xena sat on the side of the bed and started unlacing her boots.

Gabrielle stood with he hands on her hips, waiting for Xena to elaborate. When it became apparent that she was going to have to pull it out of her she asked. "Well, what was it like?"

"I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are. I'm worried about you. I know he'd be all too happy to see you turn back into a murderous warlord but I'm -"

Xena stopped pulling at her laces. "You're wrong. That's not what he wants."

"Yeah right!" Gabrielle scoffed.

"Gabrielle, you don't know what you're talking about. He's worried too."

"And why do you say that?"

"Cause when he left me in the stables, he told me not to lose myself." Xena went back to undressing.

"He said that?" Gabrielle sunk down onto the bed next to Xena. She'd never understand either one of them, And frankly, she was getting a migraine trying.

"Yeah, and it kinda pisses me off. He doesn't get to moralize to me." Xena kicked her boots across the room.

"I never thought I'd say this. But maybe he has your best interest at heart."

"I don't want to talk about him. Let's just get some sleep, okay?" When her head hit the pillow, Xena hoped that she had a dreamless night.

XAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena was the last combatant to arrive at the arena for the third day of fighting. It was the first day since the games had started that the other fighters looked less than excited at the prospect of being paired with her. The nasty work she'd made of the Celt was still fresh in their minds. None of the other seven remaining fighters made lurid gestures her way. Instead they all crowded to the other side of the hallway where they were waiting for the Gamesmaster to arrive for the daily pairing.

Xena caught the Spartan looking at her a couple of times but he quickly averted his eyes everytime her found her baby blues on him. She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by his less than stellar sexual performance, shamed at being bested by Ares, or just intimidated by the possibility of drawing Xena in today's fight. It really didn't matter. Whatever his problem was, it was his, and not hers. She had plenty herself, she didn't need anyone else's.

As if on cue, her biggest problem waltzed right down the corridor. All of the fighters bowed reverently before the King of the Gods. All of them, save Xena. She just stood looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. Why was he here?

"You got a minute?" Ares asked Xena, straight to the point. He had spent all night telling himself that he needed to let her go. But he couldn't do that without knowing that she wasn't going to descend into murderous chaos.

"Yeah," Xena fought the urge roll her eyes at the men groveling in front of him.

Ares took her gently by the elbow and walked them down the long hallway to the first opening he found. It was a small room, similar to the one Xena had used to prepare for the opening processional. It was dark but with a snap of his fingers, two small wall sconces flared to life. "Make it quick, the Gamesmaster will be here soon," Xena moved away from him. His nearness in small quarters always did devilish things to her.

Ares wasn't having any of her dismissive attitude. He took her arms in each of his hands and squared her up to face him. He bored his eyes into her own and looked into her soul. "I need to know you are okay before you step out there."

"Does your wife know you are here?" Xena sneered.

"What? She doesn't follow my every move Xena. Look, forget Gunnr. I meant what I said to you last night. As your friend, I don't want to see you lose yourself."

"My friend?" The words were a punch in the chest. Is that what he was calling their relationship now?

"Yes, I'd like to think that over the years. We've developed, I don't know, Xena. We have each other's backs when push comes to shove. If that isn't friendship, I don't know what is."

"Friends. Fine." Xena nearly choked on the words. "Do you make a habit of cramming all of your friends full of dick?"

"Gods be damned, Xena. I came here to check on you. Not to fight. Now look at me. Do you have control of yourself? Because if I see you go out there and lose it, again, I'll disqualify you from the whole damned thing." Ares threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." He wouldn't shame her publicly like that, would he?

"Don't test me, Xena." Ares squeezed her biceps a little harder than he needed to to emphasize his warning. Xena closed her eyes and drank in the feeling of his hands on her. Her lips fell apart. Ares ground his teeth together as he summoned every ounce of energy he had not to kiss her. "Give me your word, Xena. Your word that you'll keep it together."

Xena looked at him out of tear-rimmed eyes. "What are we doing, Ares?" She was dying for him to whisk her away, away from it all. Why now when she wanted him more than ever did he have to be the voice of reason?

"Your word, Xena."

"Okay. Alright. Fair fight. I promise."

"Good." Ares nodded, satisfied that she meant what she was saying. "You should go back with the other fighters."

"I will, but first I need to know why you're so afraid of me embracing my darkness. Isn't this what you've wanted for years?"

"No, Xena." She watched the muscle of his jaw twitch.

"Sure it is. I saw you jump up when I sent that son-of-a-bitch to Hell."

"Yes, that was my immediate reaction but when I was making love to you last night, holding you. I realized that this Xena, and not her," he brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, "she's the one whole stole my heart."

"Stop. You don't get to do this, Ares."

"You asked." He defended.

"I may of stolen your heart but you gave it to someone else." Xena argued.

"No. I gave my future to someone else because you gave me no choice. What was I supposed to do? Wait until you're dead and gone, Xena? Cause don't you see, that's the reality. You're mortal, you won't change that. So sooner or later, poof. And where does that leave me?"

"Ares. . . . you know I can't-"

"I know. So I moved on. Now, I just need to know that you are going to be alright."

Xena reached up and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, she thumbed his bottom lip. "I'll be alright. Ares, you once told me the world could see a kinder, gentler God of War. Now that you're King of the Gods, I hope you make good on that. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," Ares kissed her on the forehead because he knew this was the real goodbye. The one he'd been dreading.

"Go be with your wife, Ares. I've got this under control." Ares disappeared into the aether.

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

It took Xena a moment before she could muster the energy to join the other fighters. His absence weighed on her, leaving her cold and empty. She closed her eyes and tried to fill that void inside her with something light. She settled on Solan's eyes and then Eve's. At least her daughter had at last found peace. Peace through Eli. Xena remembered the kindness of the man who she'd come to know as a friend. Xena could never accept his god as hers, not after that nasty business with Michael. No, Xena knew her peace didn't lay in the path of the Elijans. She wasn't sure where her peace lay or if she was destined to ever know it, but Eli wasn't it. And really, peace wasn't a luxury she could worry about right now. There was a fight waiting for her in the arena. Finding a renewed determination, Xena joined the other combatants.

The Gamesmaster gave her an annoyed look when she handed him her token to drop into the pot. It was clear that they'd been waiting for her but didn't dare interrupt her because of who she'd been with. "Number ten, that's everyone," the Gamesmaster said as he jostled the tokens around in the bottom of the clay pot. After a couple of shuffles, he reached his hand in and drew out the first piece. It was the Spartan's number. He stepped forward with his chest out but Xena could tell he was less confident than he'd been the day before. The Gamesmaster pulled another token. The Spartan had drawn a fighter who called himself the Thracian WarHammer. Xena had yet to see him in action. She'd been too focused on her own fights to worry about possible future opponents. She sized him up now and decided that the Spartan may have finally met his match. She didn't have long to think about their bout because the next coin pulled from the batch was her own.

"The lady," The Gamesmaster announced before dipping his hand in again. "And the Ionian."

The Ionian stood and bowed his head to Xena. Xena nodded back. There was a calm about him that unnerved her. A calculating look in his dark eyes. He and Xena were matched dead even in height. His physique was solid and strong. This man lacked the bravado and bluster of her previous opponents. Apparently, he was the type that let his actions speak for him. Xena knew that this fight would be harder than the first two.

Xena headed down the corridor toward the arena. She knew Ares was right. If she was going to get out of this thing alive, she needed to get control of her emotions. She needed to find her focus. When she emerged from the tunnel, she looked to the boxed seats. Ares and Gunnr were already seated. Gunnr talked to one of the Elis elite that shared the box with them. Ares was staring intently at the tunnel. He had been waiting to see her. That reality sat her mind at ease. It was the first peace she'd had since he'd disappeared on her. Then a horrific thought occurred to Xena. Was her peace tied up with him? Was he her path to peace? No, it couldn't be. The thing she'd been running from couldn't be the only thing to set her free. Could it?

Update Note:

My son and his family are coming to California for a few days this week. I won't be doing any writing until they are gone. So, no update until then.


	12. Everlasting

Unholy Matrimony XII: Everlasting

Xena and Gabrielle hurried wordlessly through the ritual cleansing and oiling of Xena's body. Xena stared straight forward looking at nothing the whole time. She worked to center her thoughts. She needed to clear her head of her personal drama, she couldn't afford to get distracted. One wrong move could prove fatal.

"Number Ten," the official judging her fight called her to her battle ring.

"Keep your head, Xena.," Gabrielle encouraged. Xena gave her friend a reassuring smile before taking her place in the ring.

The Ionian sat in silent stillness atop his folded knees. His palms rested flat on top of his thighs. The referee stood squarely between the two combatants and started a five count. "Five, four, three, two . . ." Xena couldn't help herself, she looked to Ares. Ares' nod was nearly imperceptible. "One," the official called. Before Xena could tear her eyes away from the god, the Ionian had already launched himself out of his meditation pose and was standing right in front of her, swinging. The distraction had cost her. She wasn't able to get her arm up in time to deflect the Ionian's first blow. His knuckles connected with her left jaw. White, blinding pain ran from her jaw straight down her neck. Luckily Xena anticipated his next move and brought her right arm around in time to keep him from landing a hit to her midsection. But he wasn't quite finished with his opening salvo. His left leg came in low for a sweep but Xena managed to jump and avoid being tripped up. Even though his sweep had failed, he continued the low roundhouse and landed evenly in a deep crouch. Xena realized that the Ionian had been trained in the East, Chin likely. Xena bent her knees and squatted to match him. Xena cracked her neck. His first hit had knocked something out of alignment. She barely had time to get her bearings before her opponent went on the offensive again. As he approached he moved his arms in front of him, trying to confuse her vision and make anticipating his move more difficult. Xena was sure he was gearing up for another strike at her face but instead he vaulted over her. She turned to track him but was greeted with a kick to her solar plexus. It took her breath. She doubled over. The Ionian wasted no time. He brought his elbow down hard against her shoulder blades. Xena cried out and fell to her knees.

Watching from the boxed seats, Ares gripped his armrests. The crowd was on its feet. Were they finally going to witness the lady's defeat? Gunnr sat up happily on the edge of her seat. She'd been waiting to see the godkiller meet her match. Ares looked over at her, she was grinning from ear to ear. He felt sick. He closed his eyes and fought off the urge to send the Ionian straight to Tartarus.

Xena knew she was going to be in trouble if she didn't move. From her knees, she went all the way down to the ground and tried to roll away from the Ionian. But he knew what she was trying to do and he was having none of it. He kicked her solidly in the ribs. Xena heard one of them crack. She looked at his feet in time to see that he was setting up for another go at her ribs. This time, Xena moved toward him instead of away. His foot jammed into her belly but she was able to get her arms around his ankles. Xena twisted until he came crashing down on the ground with her. The Ionian tried to vault off the dirt but Xena managed to get on top of him first. Xena reared her arm back to hit him in the face but he countered with a punch to her side. To Xena's relief it wasn't the side of the cracked rib. And, he hadn't been able to get enough leverage to break anything this time. But, his hit drained all the momentum out of her jab so that it took all the force out of her punch. Xena wanted to attempt another punch but the Ionian had managed to get his leg around hers and using his strong core muscles, he propelled them over onto their sides. Red hot pain ripped down Xena's torso as the broken rib hit the hard ground. Her scream joined the thunderous roar of the crowds. The moment of Xena's sheer agony had given the Ionian the advantage and he rolled them until Xena was beneath him. The Ionian grabbed Xena's wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them against the dirt. He brought his other hand up to her face to cup her jaw. "Look at me," he growled. "I want to watch the life drain out of you." He brought his free hand slowly down to her throat where he pressed hard against her windpipe. Xena gasped as she fought for air. She shook her head back and forth fighting off the blackness but it came, carrying with it not the cold death she'd expected but a warm vision of the past.

 _The great halls of the Temple of the Fates were bathed in firelight. Xena's bare knees kissed the hard, smooth stone. Ares sat on his leather-clad knees opposite of her. Their right forearms were clasped firmly together. The Maiden bound their arms with golden spiraling_

 _thread. The Mother anointed their foreheads with helichrysum oil from the everlasting daisy, signifying that their bond was eternal and unbreakable. The Crone chanted words Xena only half understood from some ancient tome. His Chosen._

Xena's eyes flew open. Not like this. This was not her end. She was Xena of Amphipolis. The Warrior Princess, the Destroyer of Nations, the Scourge of Kalmae, the Chosen of War. The Ionian had thought she was out for the count. He expected to see lifeless eyes. But what he found was blazing blue fire. Xena's right arm tingled anew with the memory of her binding to Ares. She drew breath but not from her lungs, it came miraculously from her soul. From him. It filled her and rushed through her giving her the strength of a hurricane.

Ares looked down at his own arm, in shock, as he felt the light running through his veins. Xena had just invoked their bond! The wind picked up around him. The sky turned from a light baby blue to a dark cerulean and thunder rumbled in the distance. Ares didn't know whether to let her unleash on the Ionian or if he should stop her as he'd threatened her that he would if she lost control of herself again.

Ares looked back in time to see the Ionian flying through the air. Xena had managed to throw her attacker off. All eyes in the stands were on the match, the other battles all but forgotten. The Ionian regained his footing. But he could tell that the tide had shifted. He was now on the defensive. There was something inside her. Some pent up rage he hadn't seen in her before. She looked like a demon unleashed from the depths of Hell.

Xena sneered at her opponent. She hoped he would come in at her again. She was ready now. But he was being cautious. Well, she could play with that too. Xena let out her battlecry and charged at the Ionian. She was too fast for him. It was like watching lightning run along the ground. When she reached him, she ran up his body, kicking the whole way. He stumbled backwards, trying to get away from her. Xena flipped off his chest and landed in front of him.

"Uh-huh, you don't get off that easily." She hooked her thumb in his mouth and pulled at the flesh of his cheek. "Now look at me, I want to watch the life drain out of you." Xena threw his words back at him. Xena brought her knee up to his ribs. She heard a crack. Quickly she placed a second knee jab to the rib below the one she'd cracked. Xena jerked the thumb she had in his mouth twisting his neck til it bent at an awkward angle. When she pulled her hand free, she jabbed her right fist quickly into his nose. Blood poured out of both nostrils. An uppercut to his jaw followed. Xena could see his was trying to hold his hand up to forfeit but she wasn't letting it happen. Xena grabbed him by the ears and spun him around to face the crowd. She kicked the backs of his knees sending him crashing to the ground before her. The stands erupted! They wanted blood. Xena was more than happy to give it to them. Xena brought her arm around his head to get a lock on his neck to snap it. She looked up into Ares' dark eyes. They were pleading with her to stop the madness. To control herself. Giving in is easy, she could almost hear him saying. Owning yourself is hard. Fight it Xena. He isn't worth you. None of them are. Xena pulled herself back. The crowd thought she was toying with them and raised their voices, chanting, "finish him!" Xena kicked him in the back, knocking him out of the ring. He'd lost the battle but he'd won his life.

Gabrielle ran to Xena's side. She was terrified of Xena's emotional state but she knew Xena had taken some hard blows that would need immediate attention.

"Xena, Xena, look at me," Gabrielle was saying but Xena couldn't hear her. Xena was fixated on the shining smile in Ares' eyes. She'd done it. She'd harnessed her dark energy without killing anyone. Her peace was in him. She'd been so afraid of herself for years that she hadn't been able to see or accept that he was the stillness that rested in her core. They were bound, and no one could take that away, not even a goddess. Xena looked at Gunnr. The goddess was clearly disappointed that Xena had pulled through the fight. Xena smirked and then she finally heard Gabrielle. "Xena, are you okay?"

"Think I have a broken rib," Xena rasped.

"You don't sound good. How's your airway?"

Xena massaged her throat. "I don't think anything in there is broken."

"Good. but your ribs. That was a nasty blow."

"Definitely cracked." Xena ran her hand down her left side. "Fuck," she sucked air in when she hit the broken one.

The referee came up to them. "Your crowning." He pointed to where the gods waited to congratulate her. Xena had ran out of the arena after her last victory but she hadn't forgotten the crowning after her first match against the Corinthian. The feel of Ares' mouth on her. The exhilaration. She wasn't sure how she would be able to handle those lips on her now that she'd come to the realization that their bond was still intact despite her abandoning him and him taking a wife.

"I think we should get her patched up first," Gabrielle suggested. She was worried about more than Xena's physical state. She'd seen that darkness take her over again. She was glad that Xena had been able to stop herself this time but the bard didn't think that putting her friend anywhere near Ares was wise at the moment.

"I'll be alright, Gabrielle," Xena winced as she pulled away from her friend. She needed this. Needed him. No, it wasn't that she needed it, she realized. She wanted it. Wanted his lips on her. Wanted to feel him laying the laurels in her hair. Wanted his touch. She wanted him back. All of him. Her man and her god.

Xena tried to hide her pain as she stood before them, the King and Queen of the Gods. Gunnr wasn't about to let Ares crown Xena again. She took up the wreath and bent over the stand. But Ares stepped up and took the wreath from her. Gunnr gave Ares a look that could have melted glaciers but he stayed the course. Ares held the crown in his left hand. With his right, he slipped the pins from Xena's hair and pulled at her leather tie, freeing her black locks to blow in the breeze. Ares tenderly put the wreath atop her head and secured it with her hairpins. He took a moment to admire the naked beauty in front of him before he leaned over and kissed her check. "I'm proud of you, Xena," he whispered, "you mastered yourself." Ares wasn't sure if she'd heard him coaching her back to sanity during the final moments of the fight but something had stopped her from breaking the Ionians neck, and for that he was thankful.

When he pulled back, Xena looked deeply into his eyes, holding him. She fell to one knee, "Thank you, my Lord." She whispered it as she bowed her head, but it might has well have been a volcanic eruption for the charge it sent through him. Could it mean what he thought it meant? No. But then again, she had invoked their bond. Was this her way of telling him that she accepted him as her god again? His heart screamed yes but his mind kept warning him that she was messing with him somehow. The spiraling sensation that tickled along his right forearm gave him hope, though.

"Xena, you really need to tend to those ribs," Gabrielle demanded. Xena shot the bard an annoying look.

"She's right," Ares insisted. "You need to take care of yourself. You've got to fight again, tomorrow."

Xena nodded and let Gabrielle lead her across the arena and down the tunnel to the apartments below the stands.

When Ares turned to take his seat, he noticed that his wife had left the arena.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena sat impatiently while Gabrielle bound the cloth tightly around her ribs. Electric, restless energy rolled through her veins. She needed some time alone, some time with her thoughts. Gabrielle tied the bandage at Xena's lower back and then squeezed her friend's shoulders. She knew what she was about to say wouldn't sit easily with the warrior, "Xena, I think you should back out. You're in no shape to fight tomorrow. Another hit to those ribs-"

"Save it Gabrielle. I'm close to winning it all. I'm not quitting now."

"Winning what? The opportunity to lead the Elean army? We both know you don't want that. Besides if it's his army you wanted, all you'd have to do is ask him. And he wouldn't limit you to Elis. He'd give you command of it all."

"I know. I just, I want to see this through." Xena answered.

"Xena, those ribs." Gabrielle handed Xena her shift.

"I know Gabrielle. I'll protect them." Xena grimaced as she pulled her undergarment over her torso.

"And doing so will force you to leave something else exposed. Look at your jaw. It's already purple. Your lucky the Ionian didn't break it."

"I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep. And some bone broth." Xena promised and finished dressing. But there was something in the far off look in Xena's eyes that bothered Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned her companion to face her. "Xena, you're falling in love with him aren't you?"

Xena shrugged. "Maybe I'm just realizing that I never fell out."

"Xena this is dangerous. It's madness."

Xena blinked and nodded her head. She knew Gabrielle was right. But why did being one with him feel so good? Why had the memory of their vows brought her so much strength? "I can't explain it, Gabrielle. But there is something good there. A warmth."

"Yeah, it's called lust, lust and power, Xena."

"It's more than that," Xena argued.

"You forget, I know it how feels. He tempted me with it once. He let his awesome warmth play over me, fill me. I was strong enough to resist him. And I know you are too."

Xena hadn't forgotten that Ares had tried to seduce Gabrielle with his power. Of all the things he'd done to her, it had been the thing that had hurt the most. That was, until he corrupted and slept with her daughter. Xena pulled away from Gabrielle.

"Xena, where are you going?"

"I just need some air." Xena grabbed her weapons. The weight of her sword pulled at the ribs nearly causing her to yelp in pain but she wasn't about to give the bard the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurting so badly. "Don't wait up," Xena called as she left the room.


	13. Fall into Forever

Persephone was surprised when her attendant announced that she had a visitor. Since she'd taken up Hades' job of controlling the Underworld, Tartarus, and the Elysian Fields, her friends and family had virtually abandoned her. She put aside the lyre she'd been plucking and ordered the youth to show her guest in and then prepare an appropriate drink.

The goddess' surprise turned to shock when the youth returned with The Crone on his heels. The Fates rarely left the confines of their own temple. Persephone knew that they must've witnessed a gigantic ripple in their loom for the Crone to come to her like this. "To what do I owe this honor?" Persephone stood and gestured that the ancient lady should have a seat.

The Crone waited for the boy to leave them and then she leaned in and whispered with musty breath, "Xena has renewed her vow."

Persephone jerked back as if the woman's words had burned her. "But with the Twilight, with her dalliance with the god of Eli, we thought the bond broken."

"It was woven as unbreakable. Try she did. But they are one. It is as it was. He will betray Gunnr."

The Crone settled down into the chair with some effort. Immortal though she was, tens of thousands of years still took its toll on the body.

Persephone weighed the implications. She remembered what her husband's kingdom had looked like with Xena had led Ares' army all those years ago. Xena had kept Hades so busy he'd hardly even had time for his family. "But she carried the child of the god of Eli, surely she has forsaken Ares."

Persephone's servant boy returned with two cups of Bacchan sweet wine. The Crone took her cup with gnarled fingers and again waited for the boy to leave before continuing the conversation. "She wasn't given a choice in the pregnancy. And even though he rewarded her with the power to kill gods, I think they have had a falling out, hence her lack of power now."

"Give her time. Ares wouldn't think twice about giving her ambrosia and letting her finish what she started." Persephone felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the thought. She'd once thought fondly of Ares' special mortal but any kind feelings were destroyed when Xena killed Hades.

"You know we Fates can't interfere. Me being here could even be seen, by some, as a violation of that trust."

"I understand, Wise One. No one will ever know you were here. We will deal with Ares without involving you and your sisters."

The Crone drank down the last of her wine and then let herself out. Once she was gone, Persephone called her attendant back into her parlor. "Come child," she ordered. Persephone reached her slender fingers out and brushed them across his brow. He blinked his eyes, fighting dizziness. Once the sensation resolved itself, he looked at the goddess. He couldn't remember coming into the parlor. In fact, he couldn't remember anything since he woke up and had his morning porridge. "You may turn in for the evening," Persephone kissed his forehead and then patted his shoulder softly dismissing him. The goddess sunk down into her throne and contemplated what to do with the new information.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares materialized into the dining room of the Elean villa. His sudden appearance startled the maid who was wiping down the long ebony table. Not being accustomed to hosting immortal guests, she screamed and then fainted. Ares' godly-fast reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit the floor. He sat her gently in one of the chairs and wondered when he'd gotten so soft that he would go out of his way to prevent a mortal from crashing into the floor. He shook his head and then remembered why he'd come to the dining room in the first place. Ares reached into the fruit bowl and pulled out an apple. He rarely partook of mortal food but something had left a craving in him. He turned the yellow fruit in his hand. So similar, and yet so different from the apples of the gods. Ares brought the fruit up to his lips but didn't bite. First he inhaled the sweet aroma. He closed his eyes remembering a time when Xena had held an apple out to him. He'd had her on the precipice that day. He could feel her dying to fall into forever with him. But she'd pulled back. Her strength that he loved and admired could also be the biggest thorn in his ass. Ares sunk his teeth into the firm flesh, letting the juice run freely into his goatee.

Gunnr grunted in disgust as she came through the heavy oak door frame. "You're eating that apple as if it's your mortal whore's cunt."

Ares licked his lips and wiped the juice from his chin with his left hand. "Oh no, that's much, much juicier than this."

"You're crude," Gunnr spat and then noticing the maid in the chair, asked Ares, "Already found you another plaything? Just like Zeus."

"First of all you brought up Xena, not me. And you were the one who was crude. As far as this girl goes, she's not my type. She fainted." Weak women were not his thing. He needed fire and fury.

"Oh, that's right. You like the strong, fearless type who can take a beating."

"Jealousy isn't pretty, even on you." Ares finished his apple and tossed the core into the maid's mop bucket.

"Maybe not but it's hardly unfounded."

"What are you talking about?" Ares worried that she'd found out about his affair with Xena. The Corinthian might have ratted to her in an effort to curry the goddess' favor.

"I'm talking about that little display she put on for you in the arena," Gunnr went down dramatically on one knee and mocked Xena. "Thank you, my Lord. Oh yes, my Lord. Give it to my, my Lord. I want your big Olympian sword, my Lord."

Ares jaw twitched. He had a mind to blast her back to Valhalla in pieces. No one made fun of his Warrior Princess. "I've got some things to attend to in Assyria. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If I find you with that slut-"

"Save it. I've got my army working toward our goal of eradicating the Elijans. I'm keeping my end of the bargain. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ares vanished in blinding silver light.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares moved through the aether. The temptation to seek out Xena's soul signature got the best of him. He transported himself to where she was sitting in her leathers on the beach. Her knees were bent and she hugged them with her arms. He stayed hidden even though he knew she felt his presence. Xena stretched her neck out willing herself not to give into the delicious feeling of his presence. Ares knew that neither of them would be strong enough to stop the other if he went to her, so he left and continued on his way to Assyria.

When he found his men's camp, he materialized inside the general's tent. Darkon, his current protege, and leader of Ares' eastern forces, stood at attention at the god's arrival. "At ease Darkon, at ease," Ares waved off the customary show of deference. A stack of gold coins on the table caught Ares' attention. Darkon pointed to the tokens. "From the last Elijan temple we destroyed, my Lord. Their numbers not only grow but it seems that their message is beginning to appeal to more than just the rabble."

"Well, that is unfortunate, isn't it?"

"Yes, there is a band of them teaching in the village nearby. Giving what I believe they call sermons. We've sent message to the village leaders to force the Elijans out of their lands or face the consequences."

'Which village?" Ares asked and walked over to the maps on the table.

Darkon took his knife from his belt and pointed the sharp tip at the small dot on the map. "When is their deadline?"

"If the Elijans haven't dispersed by midday tomorrow, I've ordered my men ready for a noon attack."

"Very good. Any progress I should note?"

"Yes, Lord Ares." Darkon drew his knife to a cluster of villages along the Ionian coast. All seven of these poleis have accepted you as their patron god in place of Zeus. Your influence is definitely on the rise." Ares could tell that Darkon had more to say but he was hesitating. Ares bristled, this was one of the things that had set Xena apart from the rest. She never feared his wrath if she had to deliver bad news, or wanted to question his judgement.

Ares kept his voice even, "there is something you're not telling me."

"Well, my Lord . . . it's uh. . . . it's just that some people feel that maybe your rising power is what is propelling the uptick in the number of villages going over to the Elijans."

"Some" people, Ares thought, Darkon wouldn't even dare challenge him. Ares hated to admit it but he was going to have to find Darkon's replacement soon. "Well Darkon, we will just have to make sure that those villages learn what awaits them if they harbor Elijans, won't we?"

"Of course, my Lord." Darkon tapped his fist on his chest.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Ares vanished and reappeared in the town square of the village his men had given the ultimatum to. Ares walked over to the public announcement board and snatched the piece of parchment that advertised the Elijan sermons. The sketch of the speaker looked all too familiar. Eve. Ares shook his head, he knew she'd never leave, threat or not. Oh, she might tell her followers to leave but she was all too ready to make a martyr out of herself. And if Xena heard that his army had slain her precious daughter then any hope he ever had. . . . What was he thinking? There was no hope. But there was. Xena had invoked their bond. Xena wasn't ready to let go, not completely. Ares searched through the aether, he found Eve bedded down in the loft above the tavern. He flashed there in an instant.

Eve hadn't developed the senses to pick up on him the way her mother had. Ares was able to skulk about the room without her any the wiser. He studied her. The same fire had burned inside her once, so like her mother, but so unlike her in all the ways that mattered. Ares had never loved Livia, she'd been a tool, like Darkon, like Caesar, like Agathon, they'd all fallen short in comparison.

Ares took a minute to consider his play. The wrong move could be costly. The Elijans had to go, that was non-negotiable. They were a threat to all the pantheons. The idea of the One god was dangerous. The Greeks, the Egyptians, the Phoenicians, and even the Norse had all lived in relative harmony for millennia but this One god wanted to edge all the others out. Why Xena didn't see the danger in that, Ares would never know. She'd been leery of it with Dahak, why not with Eli's god? Ares chalked it up to Xena's friendship with the prophet and her own daughter being a child of the god. Ares cringed when he thought about another god impregnating his Chosen. It would be so easy to destroy Eve as she slept defenselessly before him. Sever Xena's ties to the One god. But he couldn't do it. As much as he loathed the truth of her existence, the proof that Xena had been defiled by another god, against her will, he knew that Xena loved her daughter. He wouldn't be the one to take Xena's child away. His love had already lost too much.

Ares stood over Eve and splayed his hands open, a golden glow emanated from his palms and spread out across Eve's body. Eve whimpered and turned on the bed but didn't wake up. When Ares had finished blessing her, he stepped back and looked at her one last time. He knew she'd never leave on his army's orders but he could not let her sacrifice herself. As the God of War, he had the ability to prevent anyone dying in battle, a power he had never used but he'd just given that blessing to Eve. She was still mortal in all other capacities, she could die of old age, illness, an accident, or by any other natural means, but she would never die in battle. She would watch her fellow Elijans fall to his army tomorrow, but she'd be safe. One less thing for Xena to hate him for.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had felt him come and go and her gut ached because he'd taken a piece of her with him. Oh, how she'd wanted for him to move in behind her. Feel his warm breath tickle the back of her neck as he whispered promises of forever to her soul. She wanted his hands on her waist, her hips, her breasts, everywhere. His lips pulling at her ear. His tongue tasting her sweat as it explored places that only he knew how to love the right way. Why hadn't he stayed? Was he really finished with her? Did his commitment to Gunnr mean more to him than their God/Chosen bond did? Of course it did! Xena was his past. Gunnr was his present, his future, his forever. Xena had thrown that opportunity back in his face more times than she could count. Xena watched the waves crash against the shore. The eternal rhythm almost mocking her.

A flash of light lit up the beach behind Xena. "Your crisis is distracting me," Aphrodite called as she sauntered over to Xena.

"Aphrodite, what do you want?" Xena rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was another immortal to deal with.

"A lot of things but honestly, Xena, your heart is bumming me out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel your pain all the way to Olympus and it's a buzzkill of epic proportions. Like, I always knew you had a soft spot for Ar but this, this is new for you." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a long, wide beach towel appeared on the sand beside Xena. The goddess laid on her side atop the towel and looked up at Xena. "So, you aren't taking the marriage well."

"Look Aphrodite-"

"Awww Sweetie, you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Xena picked up a flat smooth rock and sailed it across the water.

"When you gave me my goddesshood back, I kind of took it upon myself to be your personal love guru. I've got your heartmeter on speed dial, so to speak. And right now, baby, you are crashing."

"Aphrodite, I don't want you to be my love guide or whatever. So whatever you did, undo it, now." Xena demanded.

"He still loves you, you know. This whole marriage thing, it isn't about love. It's just that, well, your daughter, the Twilight, it's been really bad PR."

"Oh now, you're really breaking my heart." Xena rolled her eyes.

"It's been really hard on him Xena. He sided with you. That hasn't exactly made him anyone's favorite god." Aphrodite conjured up a coconut cup full of nectar with a cute umbrella.

"Oh please, he was never anyone's favorite god."

"Yours," Aphrodite countered.

Xena closed her eyes but a tear escaped nonetheless.

"Tell me, Xena. Do you want him back?"

Xena cupped her hand over her mouth and shook her head yes.

Aphrodite took Xena's hand in her own. She looked into Xena's watery eyes. "Then tell him, Xena. He needs to hear it. He can't give up everything he's worked for on a guess that you might still want him."

"But that's just it, Aphrodite. It doesn't matter want I want. Even if I could manage to be with him and not lose myself in that darkness that envelopes us both when we are together, I still can't see a future for us together. I'm not getting any younger. I don't want to be an old woman who withers away in his arms. Our time is over. He's right to move on. She can give him things I won't. A legacy, a lineage. She's his goddess, I'm his warrior."

"You can change that with a drink from this cup, Xena." Aphrodite pushed the coconut cup into Xena's hand. "Think about it." Then in a flash of pink light, the goddess was gone.

Xena looked down into the silvery liquid, she could see her reflection but as she watched, it swirled before her eyes, new images appeared. Ares smiling at her. Ares and her walking hand in hand, matching wedding bands. Ares tossing a toddler in the air, Ares and Xena sitting on the thrones of Olympus, them dancing in the heavens, riding horseback over fields of wildflowers. Xena closed her eyes. One sip. One drink to fall into forever. Xena gripped the coconut hard and flung it into the ocean.


	14. Madness

Unholy Matrimony XIV: Madness

Ares stood at the head of the long table in the Council chambers on Olympus. He waited rather impatiently for the other gods and goddess to take their seats. He had half a mind to shoot a lightning bolt at Hermes who was yacking on and on with Demeter about a barley blight in Thessaly. Gunnr settled into her seat and nodded to her husband cordially. Ares supposed she'd gotten over her previous evening's jealous fit. He looked at her sitting in Hera's seat. There was little to no physical resemblance between his mother and the Nordic beauty but there was something eerily similar in their feminine energy. They wore womanhood like a coiled snake.

Finally, all the gods were seated and Ares settled into his chair. "Good morning. Hermes could you please read the minutes of the last session?"

The young god cleared his throat and unrolled a scroll, "Resolved to promote Bacchus to the Council of Twelve, taking the place of Artemis. Selene is to be granted the mantle of the goddess of the Hunt for a trial period of two years, a seat on the Council is pending her performance in that post. The delegation for the Pan-Mediterranean Pantheon Conference was debated. Ares, Gunnr, Apollo, and Demeter were chosen to represent the Greeks. A fifth representative was left undecided. Messages were to be sent out to those who dwell in the seas to offer a nomination to fill the vacant Lord of the Sea position. Said nominees to be discussed by Council as possible candidates since the Council was unable to come to a unanimous replacement for Poseidon. . ." As Hermes continued to go over the minutes, Ares' mind wandered to the vision of Xena sitting by the sea last night. Had he been wrong not to reach out to her? She'd looked lonely. Lonely and her body broken. He wasn't sure how much more of a beating she could take in the Pankration. He reminded himself it was her decision that got her into that mess and it wasn't on him if she got herself maimed or killed.

"So, should we take it to a vote then?" Hermes asked.

Ares rubbed his chin as if he was thinking about how he should vote, but the truth was, he wasn't quite sure what they were voting on. He'd gotten lost in thoughts of a woman he needed to let go of, once and for all.

Aphrodite stood, "Well, obvs I vote for myself to be the fifth delegate." Only Bacchus stood in support of Aphrodite being chosen to represent them. Ares felt Aphrodite kick his shin under the table. He rolled his eyes and stood up, signifying his vote for Aphrodite.

"That's three votes for Aphrodite," Hermes scratched the results on the parchment in front of him. "And now, votes for Hestia." Gunnr, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, and Persephone stood. Hermes abstained from voting. "That's five in favor of Hestia. It's decided then. Hestia will be the fifth delegate for the Pan-Mediterranean Conference. Okay, moving right along to the God of the Sea situation. The Aegean dwellers would like to see Triton promoted to Poseidon's throne. The Ionian Sea dwellers, however are less than enthusiastic about him. They are keen on Poseidon's wife Queen Amphitrite. Brizo was also mentioned also a possible third alternative.

"Amphitrite, hmmm, a woman at the helm," Ares considered the possibility. Ares had always considered her more level-headed than Poseidon. She was bright and diplomatic. "I can work with that."

Apollo stood. "Let's not be hasty brother, we all know your proclivities for the fairer sex. We also know that's mainly the reason our numbers here today are dwindled." Apollo pointed to the empty seats around the table reminding everyone of Ares' betrayal of their family.

"Dear Apollo do you feel threatened?" Ares cocked an eyebrow at his junior sibling. There were times that Ares wished Xena had added Apollo to her hitlist during the Twilight. He was really quite useless. Ares would trade Apollo to get Hephaestus back in a heartbeat. At least Hephy crafted some killer weapons. Ares grinned to himself at his unintended pun. Killer weapons, sometimes he humored himself. Ares forced his train of thought back into the conversation at hand. "Are you angling, little brother?" Ares knew Apollo hadn't appreciated being passed over for their father's throne. Did he maybe want a promotion to Poseidon's mantle? Ares couldn't really see Apollo enjoying himself spending the rest of eternity underwater.

"It isn't that. It's only that it is such a large mantle and we've already settled Persephone as the Goddess of the Underworld, her husband's mantle. I'm just fearful that if we name Poseidon's widow his successor too that we would be setting a precedent."

Apollo sat back down and Demeter rose. "Apollo makes a fair point. I propose we bring the three proposed replacements in for interviews at the next council meeting."

Ares gritted his teeth. Why did everything have to be done by committee? He considered using his executive power and just naming Amphitrite Queen of the Sea rather than going through the arduous process of interviews. But he knew his position as King was still tenuous. If he pushed things too hard now, they may try to overthrow him. Better to bide his time. "Very well, aunt. I second that proposal, shall we vote?"

Hermes slapped his palm flat on the table. "All in favor of bringing the nominees in for an interview?"

The table unanimously stood in support. Ares fought not to roll his eyes at the bunch of sheep he'd been born to.

The council spent another hour bogged down in minor measures before Hermes asked if anyone had any more new business to add. Persephone stood and turned her black eyes to Ares. There was a definite challenge in them that intrigued Ares. He tilted his head as he looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Persephone wanted to ask him about Xena. If it was true that they had rekindled their bond. But she was sure he would deny it here in front of the Council and such an accusation without evidence could cost her her own seat at the table. Cooly she said, "There is still the matter of Ares' mantle."

So that was her play! Ares jaw twitched. There were plenty among the Council who wanted him to give up the mantle of War now that he held the title of King. Well, that was just something he wasn't prepared to do. Ares leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers together. "I'm not giving up my birthright."

"That it is, but it is a such a large job that, in my mind at least, it requires complete dedication to the task." Persephone persisted. If he was going to have Zeus' throne, then it was only right that he name his replacement as God of War.

"Are you claiming that I've shirked my duties?" Ares could feel the energy building in his fingers as he unhooked them and pressed the tips together in frustration.

"Not exactly, but going forward, things could get ugly and we need someone full-time at the post." Persephone could see heads nodding around the table. She was about to win this one.

"My army in Assyria is on the brink of wiping out a bunch of Elijans today. The Romans are carrying my banners and they are burning their way across the world. Where exactly is it that you think I have failed?"

Demeter rose and Persephone yielded to her mother. "Ares, be reasonable. You wanted to be King. We've made you thus. The right thing to do is give the position to Enyo or Phobos or even Deimos."

"Shall we take a vote?" Hermes picked up his quill again, a little too eagerly for Ares' taste.

"No! No one is voting on my mantle." Ares stood with such a power that it forced all of the standing gods down into their seats. "This is non-negotiable. I'm the God of War." His voice shook the columns and caused the fires in the braziers to flicker.

Gunnr looked up at her husband finding a new respect for him. She knew that Odin would never had stood for his underlings making judgements where he was concerned. It would have been unseemly to her for Ares to even consider giving so much authority to his family. But this was something more than that. The threat to his birthright had unleashed something primal in Ares that she hadn't seen before. And it thrilled in ways she hadn't expected.

Persephone lowered her head in a single nod. "I propose we postpone the discussion to a later date." She hadn't expected Ares to invoke his executive right as King so quickly. Nor so ferociously. He had to know that he only ruled at the other gods' discretion. He hadn't won the right to rule as Zeus had, he had been chosen to lead them by dint of his marriage alliance. Ares had coveted the kingship and they had used his ego to maneuver him into the marriage with Gunnr. Persephone had hoped that she could push him into giving up the mantle of War, thereby severing his tie to Xena once and for all. Then she wouldn't have to worry about the news that the Crone had delivered her. But Ares was determined to hold on to it. That much was obvious from his outburst. Persephone had known Ares for millennia and she'd never seen him wield such sheer power and control simultaneously. He'd clearly been holding back during their debate. Persephone looked at him through narrowed eyes. She wondered just how much of his determination to keep the Godhood of War and how much of his newfound strength was related to his little warrior princess.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares and Gunnr took their places side by side in the arena for the Elean games. The javelin finals were the first event of the day and Ares already knew he wanted the top two contenders for his army. He watched them warm up and tried not to worry about the Pankration, or rather a certain warrior who was fighting in today's semi-final. Gunnr reached over and put her lily white hand atop his darker one. She leaned into him and whispered, "I was impressed by your performance earlier. You handled your family well."

Ares was surprised by the compliment, more surprised that he enjoyed receiving the praise from his wife. "They should know me better than to think I would willingly give up my mantle. It'll take stronger gods than them to rip it from me." Ares took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. His godhood had been won back for him by Xena, he wasn't likely to ever take it for granted again, not after having suffered through mortality. And, if he was going to have to live an eternity without Xena, his mantle would be the only link he would have to her. It would be a hollow shell of what they could have had, but one he would never forsake.

"Still, it was reassuring to see you put them in their places. You're the Lord of Olympus, afterall. It's good to remind them from time to time."

Ares smiled at Gunnr. Maybe they understood each other more than he'd first guessed. Well, her father was a war god after all and she'd spent years in Odin's halls. And Odin didn't suffer fools. Ares knew as far as deities were concerned that he'd made a good match for himself. "You were quiet during the proceedings. You know, you might want to remind them you're queen too."

"My Lord," Gunner returned Ares' smile. Ares bent toward her and kissed her softly on the corner of the mouth.

"I could get used to that kind of talk from your lips," Ares whispered against her cheek.

"Keep giving me reasons to see you worthy of the title and you'll hear it more and more," Gunnr's eyes burned with promises Ares hadn't seen before.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had arrived at the games early. She wanted to watch the morning games in order to take her mind off of her upcoming fight. If she was going to make it to tomorrow's final battle, she was going to have to get through this one quickly and without further injury. Xena had been sitting in the stands when Ares and Gunnr waltzed into the arena and took their seats. There was something different in the energy around them. Ares' normal cocksure posture was ratcheted up a notch which always did delicious things to Xena but it looked like it might be having the same effect on his wife. When Gunnr reached for his hand, it hadn't been in the possessive fashion that Xena had witness before. This time if felt like an authentic affection. Xena knew she shouldn't look. It was only going to sting her. But she couldn't not look. When Ares kissed his wife, Xena felt the sausage she'd eaten for lunch threatening to eject itself. So their marriage had made it through the squalls and was now sailing on calm, peaceful waters. Xena couldn't help but wonder if Ares had told Gunnr about their little affair. The petulant side of her wanted to march up to their box and tell the goddess everything. But thankfully her pride was stronger than that. The immortal couple were smiling at each other now. Was Ares falling in love with Gunnr? Xena tried to remind herself that it didn't matter. But it did matter. It hurt. Xena tried to remember that last time she hurt this much. Learning of her mother's passing? Discovering that her daughter had been twisted into a murderous warmonger? Seeing Gabrielle on the cross? Finding Solan's body slumped over the table? Watching the life fade from Borais' eyes as he looked upon his child for the first and last time? Hearing Lyceus' cry as the blade slid through him? There were times in her life where the wound was too deep, the obstacles too steep. Watching Ares slip away was like that. There was no solution, just impossible fantasies, ones she needed to quit tormenting herself with. Xena lost interest in the javelin finals. She slipped quietly out of the stands.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena was sure she was going to draw the Spartan but she hadn't. His token had come out of the pot first, and next was an Abyssinian warrior. Xena admired the tattoos that dotted the length of his long ebony arms. His reach was certainly going to present the Spartan with a challenge. Xena wondered if this would be the warrior who would finally defeat Ares' favored fighter.

"That leaves number ten and number thirty-one," the Gamesmaster called, "the lady and the Roman."

"I'm Umbri," the warrior clarified.

"Etruscans, Umbrian, Latins, Samnites, you're all Roman now, aren't ya?" The Gamemaster sneered.

"I wouldn't be too prideful. The Romans march in Greece plenty now. It's only a matter of time before you're all Romans too." The warrior reached out to shake Xena's hand in gesture of good sportsmanship. His comment had rankled Xena. She'd never be a filthy Roman, but she took the man's hand out of respect for a fellow fighter. As much as Xena hated his words, she had to admit there was truth in them. She'd seen Romans as far east as Assyria, as far south as Egypt, and as far north as Britannia. They were everywhere. The Greeks had always had a problem with unification. Alexander had come the closest to uniting them. Hence, Ares' undying adoration of him. But after the great general's death, the Greek Empire fractured leaving the pieces for the Romans to pick up which they were doing voraciously.

"I can't wish you fortune, Xena. But it is an honor to fight you," the man said as they broke their handshake.

"There's no honor in this," Xena answered coldly. "I'll see you shortly." Without another word, Xena headed down the tunnel to find their battle ring.

Gabrielle was there waiting with the sponge and oil, as usual. Xena barely noticed her friend as she dropped her robe to the ground. The warrior purposefully avoided looking into the box where the gods sat. Seeing the happiness on their faces earlier had done something to her. But it was more than that. The Umbrian's words echoed in her ears. The Romans had swept across the land. And whose banner did they carry? His! Of course it was his. Oh they called him Mars, to be sure, but she knew Ares and Mars were one and the same. It hit her then that Ares hadn't just given up on her, he'd given up on Greece. On their homeland. If the Romans were willing to give him world domination, he was going to take it. Didn't he know only she could give him what he really wanted? Wasn't she the Destroyer? Wasn't it her destiny? It had been, or so she'd thought! But then Hercules had shown her that she was so much more. That life held better for her. "Now tell me, are you really having more fun these days?" Ares' words from when he had her on trial for her life rang in her ears. Fun? It wasn't about fun. It was never about fun. Fun! Is that what she'd been to him, fun and games? It had been so much more for her. It had been a fulfillment of Alti's prophecy, a culmination of years of training, the validation that she needed for everything that happened that fateful day that her brother had fallen in Amphipolis.

"To the ring, Ten." The Gamesmaster called to her loudly.

Gabrielle was nudging her. Xena turned her head but her neck felt heavy and slow like it was weighed down. "Xena you need to go into the ring. He's been calling."

"Lady?" The booming cyclops of a man called.

"Do you want me to throw in the towel?" Gabrielle asked. "Are you finished with this madness."

Madness. Yes! That's what it was, madness. For the first time since she'd come out of the tunnel. Xena looked at Ares. His eyes were already on her. How dare he! Out of the corner of her eye, Xena saw Gabrielle reach for the towel on her hip. Xena didn't give the bard time to throw it. With a piercing Yi-yi-yi, Xena backflipped into the circle of stones and landed face to face with the Umbrian. Wrenching pain seared her side as she felt the rib shatter anew. She'd known worse pain. Pain was something she understood. There had been times when it was her only friend. Her guiding lifeforce. When Caesar had crucified her, broken her body, left her for dead. The pain had lifted her, gave her a reason for being. Yes. pain was her ally. The ref had finished his spiel and was stepping out of the ring. The Umbrian nodded politely at her. Him and his honor. Xena's face split into a sickening smile. He thought this fight was going to be fair. Pathetic fool. Xena sent a right jab flying straight for his nose but he was quick. He blocked with his left forearm and pushed her backward. Xena checked her footing then came in with a forward kick and a quick roundhouse. The first blow caught his chest, the second his jaw, sending him stumbling.

"Haha," Xena was enjoying herself.

"Xena," Gabrielle called to her. Something was wrong. Xena's laugh. She'd heard it before.

"Fuck off, Gabrielle," Xena spat. The Umbrian recovered and tried to land a punch. Xena blocked almost effortlessly. Why hadn't she tapped into this darkness during her last fight? She'd searched for peace instead and what had it given her but a broken body and an empty heart? Now this! This made fighting so much easier. Why had she avoided it last time? Stopped short of her potential? Oh yeah, Ares had been a sap and asked her not to lose herself! And for what? So he could go get all cozy with his goddess slut and leave Xena with a good conscience? Fuck him, fuck her, fuck that. Xena's arm ripped through the air in an uppercut with such force that when it landed under the Umbrian's chin, it lifted all six feet of him off the ground and sent him crashing into the dirt. Xena moved in for the kill but the ref stepped in to stop her. He needed to check to see if the other warrior was still conscious. Xena grabbed the official by his toga and flung him out of the ring. By the time she reached her combatant, he was sitting up. Xena kicked him in the head and he fell limp. Xena stood on his chest. She extended her arms out to her sides and waved them up and down encouraging the crowd to cheer for her. "Who am I?" She yelled.

Gabrielle looked on in horror. Yes, she had seen the Xena before.

The audience broke out into a "Xena, Xena, Xena, Xena," chant. She drank it in like honeyed Macedonian wine. Like nectar. The only nectar she could ever have! Driven by the power, the adulation, the fury in her soul, Xena jumped high and landed on the Umbrian's chest with a nauseating crack. Another life taken.

Without waiting for the ref to acknowledge her win and without looking to Gabrielle, Xena sauntered over to Ares. She kneeled before him with the coldest, deadliest eyes he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot.

"Xena, what was that?" Ares asked.

"I think it's called a victory, Lord Ares."

"I thought we-"

"Change of plans," Xena bowed her head for the crowning.

Ares placed the leaves on her head, but when he leaned in for the kiss he tried to whisper to her, "Xena, you promised."

"Yeah, so did you." With a look to Gunnr, Xena walked away.


	15. All or Nothing

Unholy Matrimony XV: All or Nothing.

Darkon's army had just set up camp when Ares popped in for an update. Darkon stood up from the pallet he shared with a young captive. The soldier bowed to his god. "My Lord."

Ares looked over Darkon's shoulder and admired the dark-haired beauty. She hurried to cover herself but the fur rode up her body exposing long, slender legs. "Nice," Ares grinned to his general. "The Elijans?"

"The village decided to force them out. But not before they made an example of one of them." Darkon cinched his belt buckle as he filled Ares in.

"In what way?" Ares asked.

"Flogging."

"It's a classic," Ares crossed his arms over his chest. He wondered if Eve had been the one to receive the lashing. Probably, she was too stubborn for her own good, sometimes. Well, she did get that hard-headedness honestly, he thought. "And where did the little cockroaches run to?"

Darkon walked over to where his maps were laid out on his war table. He pointed to a spot to the east . "They've headed inland. Haran is my best guess. It's the first town of any size in that direction."

Ares studied the map. He knew he was getting precariously close to entering territories claimed by other pantheons.

"Fall back to Sardeis, Darkon."

"But my Lord, we have them on the run."

"And that's where I want to keep them." Ares' tone said he would hear no argument. As long as Eve stayed in the East with her little band of disciples, she posed no threat to the Greek pantheon. Ares had learned his lesson about picking unnecessary fights. "Set up a base in Sardis. From there you can watch their progress. And, enjoy the fruits of you labor," Ares looked back at the captive girl.

"As you wish, Lord Ares." Darkon rolled up the map of Assyria and bound it with twine.

"And Darkon, I'd like you to erect a grand new temple in Sardis."

"But my Lord, we already rose a temple in your honor when we were there two months back."

"I'm well aware. I'd like this one dedicated to my queen. And, as a gift in return for them accepting Gunnr as their new patron, repair any breaches in their battlements and reinforce their city walls."

"I see, my Lord. Consider it done."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Ares clapped the general on his shoulder before he disappeared.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The soft morning sunlight fell on Gunnr's face, waking her from her nap. Unlike many of the other deities she knew, Gunnr slept often. She found the practice relaxing. And if she was in a sour mood, there was nothing like a little shut eye to put a pep in her step. But she was anything but morose today, instead Gunnr was beside herself with delight. She was certain that the Spartan would best Xena in the Pankration final which was set to cap off the Elean games. She would be glad to see the warrior finally shown up. She'd never cared for Xena when the warrior had visited the Norse lands and seduced Odin. Ares' affections for her only made her hate her all the more.

Gunnr rose from the bed and padded quietly over to the vanity. She eyed herself in the mirror then moved her hand in front of her face. When she finished waving her hand, her blue eyes were lined thinly with black kohl making them stand out. Her cheeks shimmered with rose colored powder and her lips were covered with a peach gloss that made them look decidedly kissable. Satisfied with her face, she turned her attention to her hair. Gunnr pushed her curls to the back of her head and secured them high on the crown of her head, letting the blonde curls spill down her back. She checked her reflection. Something was missing. She wanted everything to be perfect when her victory over Xena was sealed. Gunnr held her hand out and an elegant platinum tiara appeared in her hands. It had been Hera's and had been designed to look like a sitting peacock. The top tip of the tiara displayed three fanned head feathers while the filagreed body of the bird made up the center front of the crown. The peacock's train extended down the right side of the band and was embellished with sapphires and peridot to mimic the bird's rich plumage. There would be no doubt as to who was Queen in the arena. To that end, she even decided to dress in a traditional Greek gown. In addition to reminding everyone that she was the new incarnation of Hera, the style also had the effect of sending the message to the Eleans that even though she was born a foreign goddess, she respected them and their traditions.

Ares smiled at his wife when he materialized into her bed chamber. "Nice touch," Her grasp of politics reminded him that he'd made the right decision. She would be a good partner, make good children. He wondered if their efforts had produced an heir. He knew that her moon time wouldn't be for a couple of weeks but he also knew that goddess could often feel their fetuses developing well before the other signs pregnancy presented. It was just one more perk of being a deity.

"I had hoped you would appreciate it." Gunnr looked at him through the mirror.

"You look lovely," Ares leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek and smoothed his hand across her flat belly. "So, have we had any luck with our endeavors?"

"It's a bit early to tell, I think. But I haven't felt a quickening. My augur says that he saw a raven on your balcony this morning."

"Don't ravens generally portend bad news?" Ares frowned.

"Yes, but this one had blue eyes, he said. He's certain that the bird represents the mixing of our two cultures, the Greek and the Norse. I expect to feel the baby forming soon enough."

Ares conjured up a vial and took a long draught of nectar from it. Blue eyes. His mind drifted to a certain blue-eyed beauty. Ares could hear Gunnr talking but he wasn't processing anything she was saying. He was glad the games would be over today. Tonight would be their last night in Elis. Ares hoped it wasn't Xena's last night on Earth.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Gabrielle had watched Xena kill two men in the past three days. She didn't like what the violence was doing to her friend. Xena was distant and on edge. The bard couldn't get a conversation out of her. Xena was internalizing everything. The warrior hadn't been so taciturn since their first year together. Gabrielle would be glad to put the whole ordeal behind them. She silently cursed Ares because she knew that he was the real reason Xena had entered the fight to begin with. She bet he was just loving the misery that Xena was in. Gabrielle had half a mind to give him a tongue lashing. But she knew it would only upset Xena.

She looked across their room to where Xena was stretching in preparation for the big fight. "You want me to bring you up something to eat or do you wanna come downstairs?"

"I'll eat after the fight." Xena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that."

"What? You afraid, I'll miss my last meal?" Xena joked.

"No, Xena don't even say that," Gabrielle gasped. "I just want you to have strength and energy."

"I'll have all of that that I need. I'm gonna get through this, I promise." Xena reassured her.

"Okay, then I am going to get a bite."

"Enjoy. I'll see you at the arena." Xena stood and grabbed her boots.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.

"To see a friend," was the only answer that the bard got.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Triton was lounging with two busty mermaids on the bottom of the seabed near Zakynthos when a dolphin-pulled chariot approached. "Your majesty," the rider bowed without leaving the car.

"What is it, Nautos? Can't you see I'm rather busy?"

"Of course, but there has been a disturbance off the coast of Elis. Your mother asked me to retrieve you."

"Ahhhh," Triton pushed away from the ladies. They pouted and tried to pull him back down. Triton flapped his long fin and put distance between himself and the vixens. "Lovelies, we will get back to this, I promise." He swam into the car with Nautos and took the reins. When he snapped them, he looked at Nautos dangerously. "This had better be important."

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena headed to the city's extensive gardens. She walked along the fragrant paths trying to find a sense of inner peace. Xena wasn't a fool, she knew that the Spartan was going to be hard to best. She knew, even though she had promised Gabrielle that she would come through, that she might not see another sunrise. Things needed to be said. Although she was hurt by Ares' betrayal, she couldn't leave him without a goodbye. And, since Aphrodite had taken it upon herself to poke into Xena's heart, Xena figured she might as well put the goddess' little intrusion to use. Xena closed her eyes and whispered to the heavens, "Aphrodite."

Golden sparks of light announced the goddess' arrival. "What's up, Warrior Babe?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Name it," Aphrodite eyed the warrior curiously. Xena never asked for help. Especially from the gods.

Xena reached between her breasts and retrieved a small rolled up piece of paper tied with red cordage. "I am about to undertake a task that could very well result in my death. If, and only if, I should not make it through this fight, I need you to give this letter to Ares."

"Whoa! Who are you fighting?"

"Doesn't matter. I just need to know that you will do this. And Aphrodite. Don't open the scroll! And, if I make it through the fight, I expect the letter back, unopened," Xena cocked her eyebrow at the golden goddess.

"Oh come on! You write Ares a letter of undying love and I don't even get to read it!"

"It's not a letter of undying love!"

"Oh, Puh'lease!"

Xena rolled her eyes. "Just give me your word."

"Got it. I owe you, you know that. Why don't you just find a way out of the fight?"

"It's not like that. It's a Pankration."

"You entered a Pankration? What would possess you?"

Xena didn't answer.

Aphrodite grinned. She realized that Xena had done it to get Ares' attention. "You really do feel like you've lost him? Huh?"

Xena didn't answer but tears pulled at her lower lids. She wasn't going through this with Dite again.

"Like I told you the other night. You haven't. He'll always be yours."

"Just give him the letter." Xena closed the goddess' hand around the scroll and walked away.

Aphrodite stood among the roses amazed at how complicated Ares and Xena always made things. Love was the simplest thing in the world and yet they could just never get it right.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The arena was packed. There wasn't an empty seat in the place. Everyone had waited for this match, this moment. Xena and the Spartan stood in their respective corners as the Gamesmaster went through the rules of game one last time. Xena looked across the circle to the strong warrior. His nudity didn't make him any less intimidating, in fact, it showed off all of his rippling muscles. Xena studied his form and his movements. She'd watched part of his last fight in anticipation of their face-off. She was a prepared as she could've been. What she hadn't been prepared for was what came next. The Gamesmaster motioned for Xena and the Spartan to step into the center of the circle. Xena stepped up next to her foe and they each watched as the God of War swaggered their way.

"Ares, the honored God of War and newly crowned King of the Gods will be the official referee for this final round of the Pankration," The Gamesmaster announced.

The crowd went insane. The Spartan looked at the god in fear. He wasn't sure he could expect a fair fight. Sure, Ares had picked him as his favorite but the Spartan had not forgotten the look on the god's face the night he'd pulled him out of Xena in the stables. The Spartan swallowed his fear and decided that it didn't matter who officiated. The refs didn't really do anything but pronounce the winner. It was a no holds barred contest after all.

Xena found it difficult to look up at Ares. She hadn't expected him to be this close during the fight. She could feel dark energy radiating off of her god. She could almost see it's tendrils reaching out to caress her. With Ares this close to her, she knew the Spartan was a dead man. The honorable thing to do would be to forfeit. But something in Ares' nearness propelled her forward. Xena wanted him to be here for her victory. She wanted him to crown her Queen. Finally, their eyes met. Ares knew what she knew! They were one.

As soon as Ares called, "Fight," the Spartan came at her. He was quick but Xena had found her center. It stood just outside the circle. She opened her soul and let Ares in. Xena ducked her torso to the right causing the Spartan's blow to miss. She countered by grabbing his elbow and twisting. She used the momentum of the move to place herself behind the Spartan. His strength and ability to endure pain saved him. With a grunt he tore his arm away from her, but in doing nearly stepped outside of the ring. The Spartan turned and readied for his next assault. He knew he had a longer reach than Xena so he decided to use it to his advantage. He stopped his approach about three feet in front of her. In one move, he brought his left hand up to protect his face and tried to get a body shot on Xena with his right. Xena took the body shot since it was the opposite side of the rib cage that was already injured. It was worth taking the blow becasue the opening that his punch had left allowed her to sink a left hook to his jaw. The Spartan wasted no time getting his next hit off with an elbow to her mouth. It busted her lip, blood sprayed onto Ares' arm who stood at the edge of the ring with one arm crossed over the other. With his finger tip, Ares wiped the blood from his forearm and brought it to his mouth. The look in his eyes when he tasted her blood, her lifeforce, distracted Xena. She longed to stop the fight and throw him in the middle of the ring and fuck him for all of Elis to see. The Spartan swept her feet from her and she landed on her back but she recovered before he could top her. As he came at her, Xena made a precise stab at the Spartan's inner thigh that sent him spiraling into the ground. He couldn't move his leg. Xena had disabled it using his pressure point. The warrior looked at her in utter disbelief. "What did you do?"

Xena grinned maliciously as she roundhoused and kicked him in the head. Then she circled him, enjoying his helplessness.

Ares wondered if he should even the odds. She was toying with him the way a particularly vicious cat might a dying mouse.

"What's the matter? You aren't going to lose to a woman are you?" Xena released the pinch that she'd placed on his leg and backed up.

The Spartan managed to hobble up. "What are you some kind of witch?"

"Something like that," Xena smirked.

The Spartan's jab connected solidly with Xena's jaw. She stumbled but recovered in time to knee him in the ribs.

"Fuck," he cried.

"We tried that, you failed at that, too!" Xena's uppercut sent him flying onto his back. He landed on the ring which disqualified him from the fight.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Ares exclaimed and reached for Xena's hand before she could repeat her little stunt from the previous fight and needless murder an opponent she'd already beat.

The electricity that ran between them sent shivers through them both. Xena and Ares were so wrapped up in each other's smiles that they didn't notice that the Spartan had grabbed his sword which had been sitting just outside the arena with his clothes. Xena felt the break in the air as he arced his blade toward her. She pushed Ares out of the ring then rolled just in time to avoid being sliced. Xena turned to face the enraged Spartan. Ares didn't move to stop her. Things were about to get very interesting.

The crowd was crying foul but no one was going to dare try to stop the Spartan. Xena closed her eyes and let her soul drink in the presence of War. It burned in her, she wasn't sure why she'd ever denied it. It was Truth! Xena blocked the Spartan's blade with her left forearm but heard the crack seconds before she felt the searing pain. The arm bent at a grotesque angle. It was shot. He'd effectively taken the death pinch out of commission. It required two fingers and perfect timing. Xena looked for anything that she could use. A nearby stool served as a shield of sorts. Xena grabbed it and defended herself as he continued to thrust and swing his blade at her. But she couldn't stay on the defensive. She thought about trying to break the stool over him but if it didn't knock him out then she'd be defenseless. No, she needed something more suitable. She quickly surveyed her surroundings, keeping one eye on the Spartan the whole time. Finally, she found it. She moved as swiftly as she could but the broken arm was killing her momentum. She flung the stool at the Spartan then made her move. Ares watched as she headed in his direction. Before he knew what was happening, the hilt of his sword was in her right hand and the blade was in the Spartan's liver.

"Now, you have a winner," Xena cried as she handed Ares back his sword.

"Keep it, you've earned it!" Ares placed a victory kiss on her forehead. Xena's heart swelled with pride.

"But your godhood?" Xena asked, remembering a time long ago when Sisyphus had stolen Ares sword and his mantle.

"Has not been vested in that sword for a long time. I learned my lesson there," Ares grimaced at the memory.

Xena raised the weapon high with her good hand. Gabrielle ran to her side. "Xena your arm."

"Yeah, about that, hurts like hell. We need to splint it."

"No need," Ares placed his hand on Xena's forearm and a golden glow spread across her entire being. Xena shuddered. The arm was like new. Xena frowned.

"Just this once," he whispered in her ear and pulled away as Gunnr had made her way down to the arena grounds.

"Congratulations, Xena," the goddess called in clipped tones.

"Thank you, Gunnr."

"I'd prefer Queen Gunnr, as I am Queen of the Gods," she dared Xena to challenge her.

Bile rose up in Xena's stomach her victory over the Spartan was destined to be short-lived. "Of course, Queen Gunnr.

It crawled over Ares to watch Xena answer to Gunnr. He had half a mind to run his wife through and be done with her. He turned to Xena. He marvelled that standing beaten and bruised in the nude, she still outshone the goddess in all of her radiant splendor. Maybe together he and Xena could defeat all the gods, Greek and Norse. He allowed hope to live in his heart. "Xena, the offer stands. As winner of the Pankration, you have a position in my army. Commander of the Elean regiment."

Xena smiled devilishly, her eyes never leaving Gunnr's. Ares still wanted her. It was obvious in his proposal. She knew it, but more importantly Gunnr knew it. "So, I am still number one?" Xena asked.

"Always," Ares answered knowing that the question held double meaning.

The fury that flashed through Gunnr's eyes satisfied Xena in ways she hadn't known possible.

Then something happened that surprised the four of them, Gunnr, Ares, Gabrielle, and even Xena herself.

"Ares, you made me an offer once, years ago. Decrees I could pass, good deeds that I could've accomplished in the name of the God of War. The way I see it, the new King of the Gods could use some positive PR. If the offer still stands, I'll take it. But I won't settle for simple being Commander of the Elean forces. You know I want it all."

Gunnr huffed, Gabrielle stared wide-eyed, and Ares stood slack-jawed as Xena put on her clothes and sheathed her new sword.


	16. Invisible Kiss

Unholy Matrimony XVI : Invisible Kiss

Xena's first act as the leader of the Elean centuria was to hold a recruitment session. As Ares had promised, all victors of the games were given positions within the unit. That left Xena with over fifty more spots to fill. Before Ares left Ellis he'd given her command of the city and ten thousand dinars to set up camp. They'd also decided to forestall announcing her as the new head of his army until he could call a conference with all of his generals. His Greek forces were currently divided into five regions, Ionia, Macedon, Mainland, the Peloponnese, and Darkon's forces on the eastern fringe. Ares and Xena both knew there would be a lot of hesitation in getting the various factions to cooperate. There would most certainly be defections but she'd have to worry about those things as they came. First and foremost, she had to focus on Elis. Xena could tell the Elean Council had been a little more than displeased with being placed under martial law, but she reassured them the she didn't intend to disband the Council. The city's merchants, however, were all to happy with the money that Xena was spending in their marketplace..

Xena had set up camp in the open plain southeast of the city. Her command tent occupied the center of camp. The leather structure measured seven meters square and was supported by posts at all four corners and one in the center. Even though Ares had given her plenty of coin, Xena opted to skip a proper bed. She anticipated her army to be on the move within the week and she didn't want her men wasting time tearing down and rebuilding a cumbersome bed frame every time her army moved. Instead, her bedding was made up of black bear fur and took up one of the back corners of the tent. Her war table dominated the space, taking up a full quarter of the tent. In another corner was a small round table with two chairs for her to take meals. The remaining space was filled with a trunk for Xena's personal effects, weapons, and armor.

Xena unrolled a map that she'd been working on. She inhaled, breathing in the smell of the dried ink on the leather parchment. It had felt strange and wonderful to draft a map again. Something that Xena had always prided herself on were her cartography skills. She had never let her underlings draw her maps as other generals did. Xena weighted the map of the Peloponnese down at all four corners with heavy candle sticks. She dipped her quill in a small bottle of black ink and made some slight adjustments to the map based on the early morning survey trek she'd taken before breakfast. When she'd finished the last edit, she stood back and looked at her handiwork. She smiled. Xena was back in her element. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling. The sounds of camp could be heard just outside her tent: swords clashing, soldiers bantering, and the armorer pounding steel. Xena never dreamed that she'd ever lead an army again, yet somehow, here she was, And, she couldn't help thinking that it felt right.

She heard the flap of her tent and opened her eyes to find Gabrielle entering with a bundle of fur.

"I didn't expect to see you, today," Xena smiled at her friend.

"Honestly, Xena, I didn't expect to be here. I am not sure what you are doing but I've vowed to stand by you and I will." Gabrielle found Xena's sleeping furs and unrolled the one that she carried next to it.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Xena hadn't expected Gabrielle to join her. She had refrained from explicitly asking Gabrielle to accompany her army because she was afraid her friend would do it our of obligation.

"Yes, I will travel with you army. But Xena, I am not fighting."

"Understood," Xena pulled the bard into a hug. "I could use a chronicler, a secretary."

"We'll see." Gabrielle answered reluctantly but couldn't help but look at the map that Xena had sketched out.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, obviously, I have to do some more recruiting. I am having trials for archers tonight."

"I see the cavalry is coming along," Gabrielle had noticed the horses corralled at the back of the camp.

"Yes, I already have a full unit. I still need a few more archers and infantry. Plus, I haven't found any promising scouts, yet." Xena knew this was something that she'd always been really particular about. A bad scout could turn an easy victory into and unnecessary prolonged fight.

"You will, word travels fast." Gabrielle unpacked the rest of her things into the heavy trunk, trying to ignore the ram's head crest that was burned into the lid.

"What do you mean?"

"I was at the tavern this morning. There are already people arriving in town who are dying to serve under the legendary Xena:Warrior Princess."

"Really?" Xena was genuinely surprised.

"Xena, you had to know that that would happen." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Xena could be daft sometimes.

"I suppose, but I hadn't thought of it like that." Xena hadn't decided to take up the post for any kind of fame. She wasn't about to tell Gabrielle what her ulterior motive in taking the position had been. Truth be told Gabrielle was already on to her on that score as well.

"No, you've been pretty singular minded about this." Gabrielle smirked.

"I'm doing this for the good I can do. We've already talked about this." Yep, Gabrielle knew good and well it was about Ares. But Xena wasn't going to engage in that conversation. Xena rolled up the map and bound it with a leather cord.

"Really? Because, the way I see it, he gave you ten thousand dinars and instead of building a hospital. You built an army with it."

"Gabrielle, he gave me the money to build an army."

"How much do you have left?"

"Enough to feed and outfit my troops. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check in with my lieutenant." Xena didn't appreciate Gabrielle's criticisms.

"Fine, I'll just be in here writing." Gabrielle called as Xena stepped out of the tent.

"Enjoy," Xena called over her shoulder.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena saw her new lieutenant, Tiro standing just outside the mess tent. She'd given the lanky javelin throwing the position of her second as a favor to Ares who'd liked what he'd seen of Tiro in the games. But she forewarned both Tiro and Ares that the assignments temporary and dependent upon his performance. Xena had no complaints so far. He'd helped her get the camp outfitted in quick order. But as they said the proof was in the pudding and she wouldn't know about his mettle until they engaged in their first battle. Before Xena could make her way to Tiro, the line of men waiting at the front of her camp caught her attention. Gabrielle hadn't been exaggerating. There were dozens of men waiting for the opportunity to serve in her army. She had noticed the numbers going up each day but hadn't been prepared to see so many. There were definitely more men that she had places for. Xena decided that the best thing to do was to give them a cursory glance and weed out anyone that didn't stand a chance. She would suffer no Joxers in her army.

The soldiers who guarded the camp entry saluted her as she walked their way. "At ease, men," Xena called as she looked up the line of would be warriors. Bringing up the rear she saw a small group of boys. She decided that she'd start there. There were five kids in total. She guessed they were between eight and twelve years old. Xena had always had a strict recruiting rule. She never took boys under sixteen years of age. "Go home to your mommies, boys," Xena snarled and reached for the hilt of her sword. Three of the boys bolted down the road as fast as their legs could take them. Xena noticed that one of them was trailing piss. The soldiers guffawed, Xena just shook her head and turned her attention to the two boys who hadn't fallen for the intimidation tactic. They were either stupid or desperate. "Did you boys not here me?" Xena continued pulling her sword out.

The youngest of the two spoke up."We don't have a mommy to go home to. Pox got her a month ago."

The older boy pulled his brother back and shot him a warning look. "Sorry for his tone. ma'am. It's just that. . .well. . . we ain't exactly got a home to go to. We've been staying at the temple of Hestia but they can't keep supporting us. We need to make our own."

Xena sheathed her sword. She liked the younger boy's spirit. He definitely had courage. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Pelagon," the oldest boy answered then gestured to his brother,"this is Perdix."

"How old are you?" Xena resheathed her blade.

"Eleven and he's eight."

"And a half," Perdix surged forward again.

Xena noticed Pelagon's protective hand reach out to restrain his brother. "You love your brother, I see that, Pelagon. Serving in this army will only get you both killed."

"Well then, ma'am, can I ask you a question?" Pelagon couldn't let her dismiss them. She was literally their best hope.

"Sure." Xena crossed her arms. She didn't have a lot of time to be wasting on these whelps but she couldn't ignore their gaunt cheeks and the dark circles under their eyes.

"Do you suggest we take up with a ship or take to the highway?"

"Neither, I suggest you stay at the temple until you can save up some money for a place to live."

"With respect, ma'am. I can't do that. The priest. . .the priest. . .well. . . their prices. . .I can't pay them."

"They are charging you to live there?" Xena asked.

"Not at first. At first they were all nice, but recently, one of the priests well he keeps suggesting that we need to do something to earn our keep. We told him we don't have any money. He suggested there were other ways." Pelagon looked to the ground in shame. Xena wondered if the boy had already been subjected to such abuses.

"Bastard," Xena's blood was boiling. "Who is this priest? What's his name?"

"Sorry, ma'am we ain't looking for trouble." Pelagon took Perdix by the hand and started backing away from camp. "We were just hoping you'd let us try out for your army. We'd make good foot soldiers. We are very fast."

"You don't even have weapons." Xena tried to keep Pelagon engaged in conversation. She didn't want him bolting now. She heard her soldiers behind her laugh. She whipped around and gave them a glare so deadly that they shut up instantly. But their laughter had put the boys on the defensive.

"We've got these," Perdix pulled out his sling. Pelagon followed suit.

Xena shook her head. Slings in an army! "Hyllos," Xena called one of the guards and pulled him out of earshot of the line of men. "Inspect the armor and weapons of these men. Send anyone packing that doesn't have quality steel or a decent bow. Also I need you to keep the five fastest runners. I'll check in with you in a bit." Xena turned back to the boys. "Follow me."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

"What's this?" Gabrielle asked as Xena returned with two children, each carrying a wooden bowl and a waterskin.

"You can sit here. Eat up your stew," Xena pointed to the table. The boys sat down and gobbled hungrily at their bowls.

Xena pulled Gabrielle into the back of the tent. "A dirty priest is trying to make these boys exchange sex for shelter. They think their only option is me or worse, a pirate ship."

"So, you are what? Enlisting them?" Gabrielle never thought Xena would go so far. Maybe she had slipped farther into her darkness than Gabrielle had realized.

"No, of course not."

"Well, I don't think camp will be any safer for them, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I cut down any man who dared try to molest these boys"

"Xena, have you lost your mind. I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about them getting killed in battle."

Xena waved off her friend and walked over to the boys at the table. "Can either of you shoot a bow?"

Gabrielle's mouth was agape. Xena couldn't seriously be vetting the boys as archers.

"I do alright," Pelagon answered. "I was teaching Perdix but we had to sell dad's bow for medicine when Perdix got the cough."

Xena grabbed a simple hunting bow from her arms rack. "Come with me."

She took the boys out to the training ground and handed Pelagon the bow. "Show me what you've got."

He missed the target three of ten times entirely and only hit the bullseye once.

"Your turn, Perdix," Xena handed him the bow. The younger boy didn't fare any better.

Xena took the bow and handed it back to Pelagon. "Okay, how about a moving target?" Xena tossed up a clay pot.

Xena heard the distinct ping just as the pot shattered into a dozen shards. She jerked her head around to see Perdix holding his sling at his side.

"Are you both that good with slings?" She asked.

"I reckon," Pelagon answered.

"Well then, you certainly have potential." Xena called to Evios, her head huntsman.

The dark-skinned hunter jogged their way. "Evios, I'd like you to meet Pelagon and Perdix. I am placing them under your charge. They are both skilled with the sling but I'd like you to spend a half-hour a day with them on the bow. For now, you can use them for hunting fowl and small mammals as well as foraging for vegetables."

Evios eyed her warily. Didn't the great Xena know that he had too much on his plate providing game for her army to be babysitting this scrawny urchins? But Evios had heard enough of her reputation to know better than to question her outright. "Yes, Commander."

"Boys, you will answer to Evios but for the time being you will bunk in my tent. Do you have sleeping rolls?"

The boys hung their heads.

"Evios, do we have any extra leathers?"

"I'll find them something suitable."

"Thank you, that's all." Xena watched as the boys trotted off with the huntsman.

As Xena walked back to the tent, she wondered how she was going to get the boys to roll on the priest. She wanted a name to make sure the slime was brought to justice. Then she wondered if the whole temple was corrupt. Maybe the best thing to do would be to shut it down altogether. After all, the Eleans had sworn allegiance to Ares. Maybe it was time they started acting like it. Zeus might have allowed other temples to exist alongside his but Xena wasn't sure that was the right course of action.

Gabrielle put down her scroll when Xena got back to the tent. "What are you doing? Do you even know."

"I do. They are staying. End of story." Xena pulled back the flap of the tent. "And, I need this space, so if you could step out for a bit."

Gabrielle huffed past Xena. She wasn't sure she could do this.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Once Xena was certain that Gabrielle was out of earshot. she called, "Ares."

Within seconds the war god materialized in her command tent. He surveyed the room. He smiled when he saw that she'd commissioned purple banners that looked just like the ones she's fought under years ago. "It's coming along nicely."

"Thanks." Xena responded without sarcasm or malice.

"When are you moving out of Elis?"

"Within the week. Last touches."

"Dare I ask what your plan is?" He moved closer to her.

Xena placed her palm on his chest to stop his movement. "Ares. This isn't going to work if you invade my personal space."

"Professional relationship only?" His spirit sank when Xena nodded. "Right. So, are you going to let me in on the detail?."

"I'm taking Tegea."

"Not Kalamata. Gunnr will be disappointed." Ares grinned.

"It's not personal. I made the decision for strategic value. By taking Tegea we will have split Arkadia down the middle. And cut off the Spartan/Argos road."

"Yes, but then you have to defend on two fronts."

"Yes, but after taking Tegea we will have more men and we will have Sparta backed up against the sea. They have no navy."

"The Spartans will be reluctant to join. You know how they can be. Even though they pay homage to me, they've always refused to join a pan-Greek alliance." Ares warned.

"Yes, I know and that's why it's crucial that we bring them on board. If an alliance like what we've always dreamed of is going to happen, we need the Spartans. Besides I know of a certain war god who can be rather persuasive when he wants to be," Xena smiled seductively.

"Gods, you can't do that, Xena."

"What? Take Sparta? Watch me."

"No. Smile like that. You can't take my breath and then tell me not to come near you." He stepped in.

"Ares," Xena breathed.

"Just one kiss, Xena?" He removed her hand from his chest and leaned in.

Xena pivoted away. "Ares, back to business."

"Fine, I'll talk to the Spartans. Anything else?" He sighed in frustration.

"Yes, I'm closing the Hestian temple in Elis."

"Hmmmm, Xeeena." Ares cocked his head at her. "Are you trying to start a war on Olympus?"

"No, but I won't let corrupt priests operate in my city."

"Your city?"

"Sorry, your city, my Lord," Xena fake curtsied.

Ares laughed. She knew full damn well that she was in complete control. "Let me talk to Hestia. She can take care of her priest."

"No, it sends a bad image. The temple needs to go. This city belongs to the God of War now."

Ares considered her words. It would be seen as an act of aggression. But really, what could Hestia do? She didn't have an army and she couldn't call on the Norse gods to act against him because of his marriage to Gunnr. It might be the best first step to take in his path to conquest. He looked at his true goddess and knew that he could trust her instincts. "Go ahead, proceed as you wish. But you forgot one little thing, my dear. It's not just the God of War anymore."

"Forgive me, my King." Xena answered and Ares so a flicker of hunger flash in her eyes.

He decided not to press her. She'd already asked him to lay off of the seduction. To keep things professional. It took every ounce of willpower that he could muster. "Out of curiosity. What will you do with the temple?"

"It will become a hospital. Which I think the Eleans will find more useful, forestalling any potential revolution from the town people. There will be people who will be upset, that is always the case, but as long as the majority are satisfied with the change, it will keep the others in check. I'll need another five thousand dinars."

"Consider it done." Ares didn't even hesitate.

"I'm going to recruit the best doctors from Athens, that'll take money and equipment."

Ares nodded. "You are amazing." He leaned against the table. "You know, I never thought I'd see this day, again."

"Me neither," Xena couldn't look at him. Her body was going insane. She could feel the pull. She had to get him out of here. Images of what she could do to him on that table were plaguing her brain.

"I feel your thoughts touching me, Xena. I should go."

"Yes, you should," Xena tried to shake off her emotions.

Ares blew her a kiss and disappeared. Her lips parted as she felt his invisible form kiss her softly on the cheek. Then he was gone, truly, gone. 


	17. Hard Lesson in Love

Unholy Matrimony XVII: Hard Lesson in Love

"Is she trying to have you dethroned?" Gunnr railed as she paced the great room of her and Ares' Olympic estate. "Hestia will be furious! I'd never suffer such an action from a mortal!"

Ares considered his wife's words. What if Xena had taken the job just to cause trouble for him? It certainly wasn't out of the realm of possibility. But he could still smell her need for him from his recent visit to her command tent. He hadn't sensed any deception on Xena's part. "I don't think that's what she's playing at. I think her intentions are sincere."

"You think they're sincere or you want them to be, husband?"

Ares cocked an eyebrow. As much as he hated to admit it, Gunnr was right. He was blind where Xena's motives were concerned. His own feelings blurred everything. So he turned to logic. "If she were trying to turn the other gods against me, don't you think she start with someone just a little more threatening than Hestia? I trust her. Let's just see how this plays out."

"I can tell you how it's playing out. Hestia's already seeking out an alliance to stand against us!"

"She'll cool off, soon enough," Ares promised.

"The only thing that has seemed to cool off around here, Ares, is you."

Ares guessed she was referring to his infrequent visits to her bedchamber in the past couple of days. He told himself that it was just coincidence that his newly found ardour for his wife had dwindled at the same time that Xena was back at the head of his army. "Has your witchdoctor given you more advice?"

"No, but we were unlucky in our attempts. I started bleeding two days ago. You know, I've been thinking that we spend too much time apart. Maybe I should move into your room. Perhaps a little more intimacy would encourage pregnancy."

Ares found the idea distasteful but didn't dare say so. "You didn't exactly marry an intimate type of god, dear."

"I suppose that's true." Gunnr poured herself a cup of nectar. "Though, I do wonder. . ." she paused for dramatic effect.

Ares, of course, knew that another comment about Xena was forthcoming. "Save it."

"Fine. Tell her to build her hospital. But if this comes back to bite you in the ass, you are on your own."

"So much for solidarity. And you want to have a child with me?" Ares chuckled.

"You say that as if you don't want progeny. You know that that is part of the deal, darling," She grinned wickedly. She knew she had him in a corner.

"Of course, I want to build a dynasty." Ares didn't say who he'd prefer to be the matriarch of that dynasty. No good would come of that confession. Besides, she apparently already knew. "Now, if you need me no further, I will retire to my quarters. And, I will consider your proposal about moving into my bedchambers." As he walked toward his private sanctuary, Ares heard his wife disappear into the aether. Running to daddy, no doubt. He rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway.

Just before he reached his rooms, he heard shuffling in the broom closet at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him, Olympus didn't have any rodents and gods didn't tend to go shuffling about other gods' domiciles. Ares turned the knob slowly and pulled the door open to find Tomas his valet banging Gunnr's maidservant, Kara. "Well, well, well, what have we hear?" Ares smiled.

"My Lord," Tomas struggled to pull himself out of Kara.

"I was just going to request your services, Kara," Ares stroked his beard admiring her breasts swollen with arousal. "How long have you two been sneaking around?"

"A few months, Sir," Tomas answered.

"Are you in love?" Ares asked and studied both of their faces for the truth.

"Yes," Tomas replied.

Kara bobbed her head in agreement. Ares believed them. They appeared happy in each other's company. Ares noticed the way Tomas held the girl protectively. Youthful ignorance. It was time to teach the youngsters a valuable life lesson. "This way, both of you."

Tomas pulled up his trousers while Kara smoothed down her skirt. Then they both followed Ares to one of the guest bedchambers down the hall. Each feared what lay ahead of them. They'd both heard horrific rumors about the consequences of betraying the God of War. To their surprise, Ares poured them each a goblet full of red wine. "She's a very pretty girl," Ares said to Tomas in a surprisingly light tone as he handed the wine to Tomas.

"Yes, Sir," Tomas agreed and took both goblets then handed one to Kara.

"You know I enjoy fucking her too. She gives magnificent head." Ares watched the valet's jaw tighten angrily.

"You need to get over that jealousy, right away, Tomas. Women are rarely faithful. And for some reason, you can never have the one you really want anyway." Ares downed his wine.  
Each servant sipped their wine nervously. They didn't dare disagree with the god. They were fairly certain that their punishment was forthcoming and there was no need to test his temper.

"Love is overrated, anyway," Ares continued. "Only leaves you cold, empty, and alone. Fill your life with passion. Passion keeps you warm and sated. Come here, Kara," Ares ordered.

The girl looked to Tomas apologetically then obeyed the god. Tomas' spine stiffened and he looked straight ahead. "Take my cock from my pants," Ares instructed. The girl wrapped her warm slender hand around the god's hardening member. "Mmmm, that's good. You're gentle but firm, perfect touch." Ares closed his eyes and remember another's touch. 

Kara stroked the god until he was standing at full attention. Tomas still refused to look. Ares opened his eyes and looked at the valet. He shook his head. "I'm doing you a favor Tomas, disavowing you of your belief in True Love. You'll thank me, someday." Ares ran his hand under Kara's skirt and between the girl's legs. He massaged her pussy. "That's good, nice and wet, I like it. Turn around, girl."

Kara turned so that she was facing Tomas. Ares waved his hand and Kara's skirt fluttered to the floor. The god took hold of her hips and eased her down onto him. "Oooooh, yeah, that's so good," He thrusts himself inside of her a couple of times. "Look at her Tomas."

The valet refused to turn his head. "That was an order," Ares raised his voice. Tomas reluctantly turned their way.

"Look how beautiful she looks when she's getting fucked. How firm her breasts sit on her chest. How flushed her cheeks are, the way her lips are parted. How she glistens for it." Ares continued to move in and out of the girl as he talked.

Tomas' cock hardened despite his fury.

"Come help me," Ares tempted. "Her mouth, you know how it feels on you. You know how gifted she is."

Kara's eyes begged Tomas to not join in the madness.

Tomas was torn between what his heart believed to be the right thing to do and the burning thrum of desire in his cock. Ares' massive prick was sliding in and out of the crevice he'd only recently departed. And she did look gorgeous getting fucked, if a little frightened. But that was kind of exciting too.

In the end, Tomas' need won. He pulled his already hard cock from his pants and walked toward them. Ares pulled her hair back out of her face. "That's it boy. Passion. Give in to the passion. It burns hot long after the heart cools."

After they'd each emptied their seed, Ares carried the girl to the bed and covered her up. He turned to Tomas. "You're not worthy of her. You don't love her. Get out of my sight." Ares snapped his fingers and the valet was gone.

Kara screamed out.

"Relax, I didn't kill him. I just sent him back to Earth. Besides, I've done you a favor. He doesn't love you."

"Yes, he does. He's just afraid of you," the girl challenged jumping out of the bed and coming at Ares with her fists balled.

Ares looked at her, perplexed. Where was all of this anger when he was fucking her? He didn't know she had any fire about her whatsoever. He decided he like it. "Are you afraid of me?" Ares grabbed her wrists to keep her from flailing them at him.

"Not for myself. You can do what you want with me. Just don't hurt him."

"So, you didn't protest earlier because you feared that I would hurt him?" Ares was beginning to understand. And, he didn't like the implications.

"Yes."

"So, you didn't really want to fuck me?"

"I've never wanted to fuck you. It's him that I love."

Ares had set out to teach the young lovers a lesson only to realize that it was he that needed the lesson. "Do you feel like I raped you?"

The girl looked at him like he'd gone mad. "It's expected as a part of my servitude, I suppose, but yes. . ."

"Say no more," Ares held up his hand. He snapped his fingers again Tomas reappeared.

"Back to work, the two of you. And don't let me catch you hiding in the closets." Ares waved them off.

Ares knew he should stay away from Xena in his current state but something compelled him to visit her. It was morning. Early, pre-dawn. He was surprised to find her alone in the tent. He briefly wondered at the absence of the bard and the two boys that she'd taken under her wing. But the sight of her in peaceful slumber under her large bear rug took his breath away. Her hair was completely down. She was wearing a white sleep shirt which peeked out of the bed roll. Her face was relaxed. Her lips were slightly parted and so kissable.

He felt ashamed. Ashamed of the things he'd done to her. Messing with her dreams in the past. Using her body when Callisto occupied it. Driving her insane. She deserved better than him. It would be right to let her go. Let her be free. He was bad for her! Ares turned to go but Xena's soft, sleep-filled voice called his name, "Ares?"

He closed his eyes, steeled himself, took a deep breath, and turned back to her. He couldn't find his voice.

Xena sat up on her elbows. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything. Xena lit a second candle to see him better. "Something's wrong."

"Where is everybody?" Ares tried to change the subject.

Xena looked at the empty tent. "The boys are out hunting with Evios. Gabrielle stayed in town, last night. But you're dodging me, that's not like you. Is it Hestia? Something wrong on Olympus?"

"No. I mean, she ain't happy. But she'll get over it."

"You're hurting. You and Gunnr having problems?" Xena asked feeling more joyous than she should at the prospect of the gods' marital woes.

Ares grinned sadly. Did Xena really think his wife could inspire such emotion in him? "It's not Gunnr, Xena. It's you. I've just been thinking about some of the things I've put you through. Did I ever go too far?"

"Is that a real question?" She wasn't sure she was ready for this. It was near that time of the month and she had been working to keep her emotions in check for the past two days as it was. She didn't know if she could get through a heart to heart with the god she loved but couldn't have.

"You know, forget it. So, you're marching by end of the week?"

Forgetting it was for the best, she told herself. He clearly had some things he needed to work out but she didn't have the luxury of indulging him and keeping her sanity at the same time. It was selfish, she knew but sometimes self preservation was the only option.

"Leaving in two days. Gabrielle will be staying in town, overseeing the hiring of hospital staff. The boys will also be staying with her. After she gets the hospital situated and the boys a new home, she'll be joining me."

"So, you're marching off to war? Carrying our banner?" His throat constricted. "I don't deserve you."

Xena was afraid he was going to cry. "Ares. . ."

"No, let me say this. I'm not sure why you're here, whether it is for me or for the greater good as you claim, but I will say that I don't deserve it either way. I've done atrocious things to you, Xena. I used you. I've hurt you. I've tormented you. I've done the same to others in your name."

"What do you mean? What're you talking about?"

"Kara."

"Kara?"

"Gunnr's servant girl."

"Ah, yes, I know who you're talking about. Lovely young thing," Xena recalled the vision of the girl pleasuring Ares from the window.

"She's in love."

"With you?" It didn't surprise Xena. He was easy to fall in love with.

"No, not me. My touch feels like rape to her. She sees me as a rapist." Ares ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly before he whispered, "as I'm sure you do."

"What?" Xena whispered back.

"I've. . .Xena. . .I've manipulated. . ."

"Stop." Xena ordered.

"Come here," she patted the bear fur.

"What?" Ares asked.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Come. Here," she repeated.

Ares laid down next to her. Xena pulled him into her arms and laid his head down on her chest. She stroked the baby curls at the nape of his neck. "We've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, you and me. And you've done a lot of crap to try to win me back. But, Ares. . . never. . .ever. . . never have I felt like you've raped me. My desire for you is constant."

"What about Callisto, the body swap?"

"That was dirty of you. But, no. I don't feel like you raped me. Anything we've ever done sexually, including in my dreams, I've always been a willing participant."

Ares breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you force Kara?"

"No, not physically but I think she felt compelled by her servitude. She doesn't want to be fucking me but she fears she has to. But I'll never touch her again or any of my servants for that matter."

"Shouldn't you be fucking your goddess, anyway?" Xena queried.

"She won't let me," Ares countered.

"You wanna bet?" Xena closed her mouth over his and reached between their bodies to gently tug at his waistband.

Ares wasted no time freeing himself of his leathers. He refused to close his eyes as he raised her sleep shirt then slid into his love. He wanted to memorize every second. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of being stretched by him. Watched her cheeks go flush with passion. Saw her lips part in orgasm. As he reached his own release he knew he didn't deserve her. He knew he never would.


	18. Lobsters and Lovers

Unholy Matrimony Lobsters and Lovers

Aphrodite rode through the ocean depths atop a clam shell the size of a small chariot. Queen Amphitrite had requested an audience with the goddess but hadn't keyed Dite in on the reason for the meeting. As the golden beauty made her way deeper toward the bottom she picked up several admirers. Dite waved to the school of merman who swam in her wake. She winked at one she found particularly striking. His cool green eyes matched the scales of his long slender tail. She decided that after her lunch with the Queen that she'd stick around and sample the local flavor.

When she reached the castle, she was quickly shown to the parlor where Amphitrite received guests. Aphrodite could tell from the sour look on the sea goddess' otherwise beautiful face that the meeting wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Aphrodite," Amphitrite gestured cooly to a table set for them. The goddess of love took the offered seat and smiled at the pretty little ambrosia treats caved to look like conch shells. She reached for a purple one and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, so good. Shrimp?"

"Yes, try the red. Here dip it in this." Amphritied gracefully pushed a small bowl toward the other goddess.

"Wow, that's, that's delectable."

"Lobster flavor and the butter is from whale's milk."

"I do love lobster."

"Coincidentally, that's why I've brought you here." Amphitrite ate a green shell.

"Because of my love for lobster?"

"Actually, because of this." Amphitrite reached under the table and produced a familiar looking coconut shell cup. "I believe this is one of your designs."

Aphrodite looked closer, The carving of the pink flamingo in the shell gave her away. It was one of her goto motifs. "Yes, it looks like mine. What of it?"

"Well, it was found off the coast of Elis."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. She had known that Xena wasn't going to drink the ambrosia she gave her but she never thought the warrior babe would be careless enough to cast the immortal-life-giving-liquid haphazardly into the sea. "I see."

"You created quite the incident."

"Oh?

"Yes, a lobster happening by guzzled up the nectar you discarded and went on a terror campaign in that part of the sea." Aphrodite didn't bother to confess that it was actually Xena who'd done the discarding. If the other gods found out that she'd been trying to make Xena immortal, all Olympus would break loose.

"I can't imagine one little lobster could be that much trouble for the Queen of the Ocean." Aphrodite tried to quell the queen's anger by stroking her ego.

"That is entirely beside the point. We were lucky it was just a lobster. If that had been a mermaid or merman, well then, well, I don't have to remind you of the dangers of mortals gaining supernatural abilities. Look at the havoc Callisto wreaked."

"Right, it won't happen again." Dite promised.

"See that it doesn't." Amphitrite snapped her fingers toward one of her mermen servants. He swam off briskly.

"You know, seeing as how you handled the issue so efficiently, I could put in a good word for you at the next council meeting. It could help in your bid to join the Council of Twelve."

"I would appreciate that."

"Just so we're clear. If I did throw my support behind you completely, I'd need reassurance that word of this never got out."

Amphitrite's servant returned carrying a caged lobster. He sat it on the table in front of the love goddess. "I don't play petty games Aphrodite. I will be Queen of the Ocean because I am qualified. Now, he is your responsibility, for eternity." The lobster snapped at the cage with his claws. "Hephaestian metal is the only thing that will hold him. Good luck and be more careful." Amphitrite turned to her trusted servant. "Please see that Aphrodite gets back to the surface."

"Aye, my Queen." The servant tapped his shoulder and bowed.

Aphrodite looked at the crustacean. She sighed. It could've been worse.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares awoke to find Xena laying on his chest running her fingers leisurely over his chest. He wondered how long he'd slept or how long she'd been awake, for that matter. He glanced at her tent flap, the sun was still shining brightly outside. He ran his hand along her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Xena returned the kiss openly, fervently. Before he knew what was happening, Xena had straddled him and was leaning over him devouring his lips, plundering his mouth, all the while grinding rhythmically against him.

"You're distracting me," she purred as she let his mouth go.

"You've got the reins,' Ares wasn't taking the blame for this.

"You keep showing up and making me want you." Xena reached down between them and Ares felt himself being sheathed. Ares let her keep the lead. He watched as she took her pleasure from him. Only after she'd reached her peak, did he flip her onto her back and plunge deep inside to seek his own release.

"I love you,' he panted as the euphoria overcame him.

He must've nodded off again because the next thing he knew, Xena was standing halfway across the tent putting on her armor. "You've gotta go. I'm not gonna get anything done with you here." She ordered.

"Can we talk?" Ares was unsure about what was happening between them. Was it just sex for her? Were they moving toward something? He never knew with her.

"No time. You've kept me in bed all day." Xena pulled her boots on.

He couldn't just let her shut him down. Shut him out. "Xena, please. What's going on here?"

She abruptly stopped lacing her boot and let out an exasperated breath. "What do you mean?"

''I need to know what this is," he gestured to the space between them.

"It's nothing. . .and it's everything. I don't know anymore than you do, Ares. What did you come here looking for?"

Ares sat up, snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed. "I don't know." He really didn't. One minute he'd resigned himself to the fact that they'd never be together and the next, she pulled him back in. Ebb and flow, wax and wane, that's how it always was between them. He looked at her, lost.

'You came for absolution, Ares. I gave it to you."

Ares stood and walked toward her. She shook her head, "Uh-huh, no, no, no, you stay over there. I'm going to go do my thing. You be gone when I get back."

"What if I want more than absolution?" Ares' body language begged her not to leave.

"You're married. Absolution is the best I can give you right now." The lover he'd woken up with had been replaced by a defeated looking warrior, hard and bitter. Xena turned on her heel and walked from the tent.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Ares returned to Olympus to find Gunnr with a new soothsayer. Gunnr rested on a couch in the sitting room. Kara stood in waiting in the corner. The scrawny old witch sat on the stone floor, a pile of runes lay spread out in front of her. She moved the stone tiles with a practiced crooked finger that looked more like a tree limb than human flesh and bone. She jerked her head up abruptly. She sent a scathing black glare in Ares' direction.

"Darling Husband," Gunnr called unnecessarily saccharine at first and then her voice dropped, "how goes the war?"

Ares' face burned. Did she know he'd been with Xena? Had she been spying on them? Ares studied her for a second and decided that she didn't know. But he was sure from her accusing look that the witch did.

Ares decided to ignore them and continued down the corridor, hell bent on the solitude of his quarters.

"What?" he heard Gunnr's screech all the way down the hall. "You filthy little wench,"

Ares heard glass breaking and metal hitting the stone floor. The witch cackled excitedly. When Ares made it back to the sitting room. The usually calm and collected Gunnr was in a state of fury. She was dragging Kara from the corner, pulling her toward the witch.

"What are you doing" Ares moved to help Kara.

"No!" Gunnr screamed. "Don't you touch her. Don't you dare."

Ares stepped back even though the girl looked absolutely terrified. Ares watched as Gunnr and the witch wrestled the girl onto the floor. The old witch moved her gnarled hands over the girl's abdomen. "Yesssss,' she hissed as she pressed hard on the belly. "With child."

Ares swallowed. He knew Gunnr was going to be furious.

"He's the father?" Gunnr demanded confirmation of what she already suspected.

"Not certain," the witch frowned. But then, she moved her hand down the girl's belly to her sex. She inserted one mangled finger in Kara. When she pulled it out she brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. She then sniffed the air before licking the juice from her finger. With the same finger she pointed the wrinkled digit at Ares. "He was inside her last," the witch eyeballed him, almost as if she was daring him to deny it.

"Well, Husband," Gunnr stood and smoothed out her dress. "It seems you've finally done something right."

Ares looked at her in confusion. "As my handmaiden, I can claim the child as my own. And we don't have to trifle with coupling anymore."

"The child will only be a demi-god. It won't be immortal, her blood guarantees it.' Ares reminded.

"Doesn't matter. We can make the baby immortal. Since when do you care about purity, anyway? Her cocked eyebrow let him know that she did indeed know that he'd been with Xena.

Ares looked down guiltily.

"Yes, Ares. i know who you've been with. And your face gave it all away. Been fucking your favorite little mortal, have you?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, now that we have a child on the way. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to be a little more strict. Let me make it simple for you. If you indulge with Xena, again. I will kill her, personally. Your loyalties are with me and this child. Now Kara, I need you to go to your room straight away. I'll send one of the other girls up to look after you. For the next few months, i order you to take it easy, do you understand?"

"You intend to take my child?" Kara asked.

"My husband's child, you mean. And yes."

"But - -"

"That's enough, Kara. Upstairs with you."

Kara looked to Ares, he nodded that she should do as Gunnr said.

"As for you, Ares," Gunner called. "You get to report the glorious news to my father, the other gods, and of course, I am sure your armies will be delighted to hear that you finally have a suitable heir to the mantle of War."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena finished running her men through the drills, the sun was already setting. She walked into town, hoping to catch a bite to eat with Gabrielle and to see how things were coming along with transforming the temple into a hospital. Xena hadn't quite made it to the city center when she was stopped on the street by a hooded figure. "Can we talk? In private." The voice was definitely feminine.

Xena followed the woman down a back alley. The mysterious figure didn't remove her hood before she began talking. "I'm not sure what you're playing at but taking my temple. . . there were plenty other temples to choose from."

"Hestia."

"Wait, Xena. Hear me out. I'll admit I was furious at first. Mostly because I thought it was a power move by Ares. But then I gave it some more thought. I don't completely hate the idea. But could we at least name the hospice after me? I would even be willing to make a contribution. I've considered it at some length. I've loved mankind. I've never treated them cruelly."

"I'm sure we could work something out. Why all the secrecy?" Xena pointed to the cowl.

"I don't want the people of Elis to see me. I feel disgraced. The people here have forsaken me."

"No they haven't. Many people were opposed to the idea of the hospice out of loyalty to you. But if they knew that you were working with us, it could only be a boon to both you and the hospital."

"Can I ask you something?" Hestia lowered the hood.

"Sure," Xena answered.

"Why are you helping him? Why are you leading his army? You've ran from that life for so long."

"For this reason alone. So that I can help people."

"So, you're not trying to win him back from Gunnr?"

"No, Ares and I are finished," Xena answered only half believing it herself.

Hestia apparently saw the doubt lurking in Xena's eyes. "I hope for your sake that is true. Gunnr can be very vengeful. She'll make Hera look tame if she goes on the warpath. Just be careful, Xena."

"Anything else," Xena asked growing bored of the conversation.

"Now, she'll be more dangerous than ever, I'm warning you." Hestia insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ares announced today that they're with child. I'm just saying watch yourself around her."

"I will," Xena blinked. Why hadn't he said anything when he was with her earlier? Was he playing her? He'd seemed so broken. She'd trusted him and all along he was just messing with her head, her heart. "When's it due?" Xena had to know.

"About six months time," Hestia answered.

"Okay. Thank you."

Without another word, Hestia disappeared into the aether. Xena stood in the dark alley. Alone. A baby. Of course he had other children. But this was different. Gunnr was his wife. A family. Ares had a family. Xena let the tears fall.


	19. Illegitimate

Unholy Matrimony: Illegitimate

Thor crossed his bulky biceps across his ridiculously broad chest. "Daughter, this isn't how this is supposed to work." Gunnr had removed the pregnant Kara from Olympus and taken her to Valhalla with the intent of keeping her there for the duration of her pregnancy. The thunder god looked at the mortal with disapproval.

"It isn't my fault. I tried to be agreeable with him but he's a philanderer. He prefers dalliances with mortals over his on celestial wife. I won't be made a laughing stock of Olympus, nor Valhalla for that matter."

"Gunnr, you wouldn't be the first wife to suffer a husband with a wayward eye." Thor laughed off his daughter's womanly concerns. "You're being naive."

"I'm not just any goddess now, I'm the Queen of Olympus. I think that deserves a little more respect."

"As, I'm sure Hera did," Thor stated pointedly. "Look, you can't come running home every time your husband does something that upsets you. And this child will not be recognized as your rightful heir among the Norse. She doesn't have a drop of northern blood. You will return to Greece and hold up your end of the bargain."

"Not until I have a certain reassurance." Gunnr demanded.

"Reassurance?"

"Yes, I'm certain that this isn't the only mortal Ares is sleeping with."

"I'm not going to regulate your husband's affairs."

"There's only one in particular that concerns me." Gunnr's voice dropped and a chill filled the air causing Kara to shiver.

Thor looked at his daughter through slitted eyes. "You mean he's taken up with Xena again?"

"I believe so, yes."

"So, he's broken the original agreement."

"He has and I could request an annulment based on those grounds but I know how important the union was to the Norse pantheon. It's allowed our worship to spread farther south."

"Yes, and the cult of Eli grows. Their bands are encroaching into our lands as we speak. It's important that we remain in good graces with the Olympians. Let me bring your concerns to Odin. I'm sure a resolution can be achieved. For now, you and the girl should return to Olympus. I can guarantee you this child won't be accepted here, even if the Olympians should take the baby into their fold. You will have to conceive one of your own, I'm afraid."

Gunnr didn't bother to hide her disgust. "Fine, I'll return but I want the Xena issue finished once and for all. Or I'll personally finish her."

"I think Odin would be okay with that. But I would caution you to be careful. There are a handful of Olympians who care for her, besides your husband, obviously. Some might even prefer her in your seat. Tread lightly. And make sure it can't be traced back to us."

Gunnr was still not completely satisfied but at least she had the go ahead to kill Xena. "Thank you Father."

Thor smiled at Gunnr, then placed a light touch on Kara's cranium, wiping away any memory of the conversation she might have overheard. Then, he disappeared into the aether.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares instructed Hermes to convene the Council meeting even though Gunnr's chair was noticeably vacant. He wasn't expecting his wife back anytime soon. She'd been clear that she wanted to keep her servant girl in Valhalla during the pregnancy. There were more than a few Greek deities who were none too happy with that arrangement. Apollo grumbled that if Ares permitted his wife to live off of Olympus he was setting a dangerous precedent. What if Gunnr chose to stay after the child was born? The child might grow up with Norse loyalties. Hestia and Demeter were more concerned with the fact that the child's parentage was still in question. They'd asked Ares to bring Gunnr to Eileithyia so that the fetus might be inspected, but Gunnr had already left for Valhalla. The main concern for the elder goddesses was Ares' intent to give his child his former mantle of War. When he'd revealed the news of the pregnancy, he'd also told them that he felt like his child should inherit the post that had been his birthright. For her part, Hestia was not going to vote on the child receiving the mantle of war without knowing full-well that the child actually belonged to Ares. And Demeter had expressed concerns about Gunnr's intent to force immortality on the child. Such an action was highly questionable. Even Zeus had not done that to Hercules, and everyone knew how much the former King of the Gods had adored his half-human son with Alcamenae.

Ares waited patiently for Hermes to go through the minutes of the last meeting. He knew today's proceedings would be long because they were interviewing the candidates for Poseidon's replacement. He could tell by the frequent glances to Gunnr's seat that what the gods and goddesses were really interested in was his marriage drama. He decided that it was best to let them sweat things out a bit. He knew they all had doubts about the child and few of them trusted his wife. On the latter point he couldn't exactly blame them. But he knew the child was likely his. He'd been with Kara numerous times and he hadn't been trying to prevent a pregnancy. Careless of him really, given his new position. He'd spent millenia consorting with goddesses and mortals alike without any regard to the consequences. But now, now that he was King of the Gods, things were different. He had a lineage to consider. And the thing that sucked the most was that the one and only woman he'd ever wanted to create a lineage, a legacy with, was completely out of the question. Only his children with Gunnr, and by proxy, her handmaidens would be considered heirs to his throne. Ares could feel Demeter's eyes burning holes in him. She wasn't crazy about the child's mortal half, that much he knew. He was also fairly certain that she would campaign against making the child a full god. But unless, he got Gunnr fat with a biological child of their own, the gods would just have to recognize Kara's child. And Gunnr had made it patently clear that she had no interest in sharing his bed ever again.

Hermes finished the minutes and then announced the candidates as each of them entered and took a seat at a long table which had been set up for them in the Great Hall. Brizo, who had the lowest chance of getting the job took her seat first. She was followed by Triton, who'd converted his fins for legs and feet but still wore skin tight green leggings with a scale-pattern design. Amphitrite flowed into the room with the grace of a Muse. She wore a wispy aqua gown that brushed the floor as she crossed, making it impossible to see whether she walked on feet or fin. She nodded subtly at Aphrodite as she passed. Ares wondered at the gesture but let the thought go as the redheaded goddess landed her emerald eyes on him. She curved her lips in the tiniest of smiles at the effect she still had on Ares. She'd been his first lover. It had been a brief affair and it hadn't been one of the heart but Ares still felt like a godling under her commanding gaze. Amphitrite took her seat certain that she had his vote.

After the candidates got settled into their seats, Hermes opened the floor up to questions. Bacchus stood with the first query but everyone was surprised by the sudden appearance of Gunnr, Ares was shocked most of all. He gave his wife an annoyed by curious look. Gunnr leaned over to him and whispered, "you can't get rid of me that easily." Then she turned to Bacchus whose face was redder than ever at the interruption. "Continue," she ordered.

Bacchus bristled then addressed his question to the entire panel, Few of the gods really listened to the answers. They were too preoccupied with the tension between the King and Queen at the head of the table.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had avoided Gabrielle like the plague. When Hestia had delivered the news of the baby, Xena had come undone. She'd cried on the street like a schoolgirl who found out that her crush was in love with her best friend instead of her. She'd managed to make it back to her tent, without running into anyone, where she cried some more in the solitude of her personal space. Sleep hadn't made things better. When she woke up she gave her scouts orders and went through drills with her men. She'd avoided going into town where she knew Gabrielle was at the hospice. Somehow, she knew if she told Gabrielle then it was true. As long as she could put off talking about it with her friend then she could go on pretending that it wasn't real. That he hadn't gotten Gunnr pregnant. That the Norse beauty wasn't fulfilling every dream that she'd had for herself years ago. Xena reminded herself repeatedly through the day that she'd let all those dreams go. That she'd moved on. But the words sounded stupid in her own head as she looked across the camp at the army that bore her purple banners adorned with his ram's head crest.

Xena knew that part of what hurt the most was that the news had come from someone else. Ares hadn't even bothered to tell her. She thought back on their last night together. He'd seemed so lonely, so remorseful for his dalliances with his servent girl. Why hadn't he told her about his wife's pregnancy? When would have been a good time? When his dick was balls deep in you? Xena asked herself. Xena shook her head, she had to quit tormenting herself. Xena called across the yard to her lieutenant, Tiro. His long legs made up the distance between them in half the time it would've taken most men. "General," he saluted.

"At ease. I'll be in my tent. When the scouts return, send them in. And Tiro, if Gabrielle happens by, tell her I've gone down the coast and won't be back until tomorrow"

Without even a questioning look, he answered. "Yes ma'am. Will that be all?"

Xena nodded. She hated lying to her friend but she just needed more time to process her emotions. Xena pulled back the flap and walked into her tent which felt more empty than usual.

Xena decided that she'd work on her inventory lists to take her mind off of Ares. She unrolled a bundle of scrolls which contained the detailed lists of all the armor she'd ordered. She checked off the round shields and chest plates which had been delivered that morning. The gauntlets and shin guards had already been doled out. She was still awaiting helmets but knew that those would take a few weeks. She'd special ordered them, her own design. They were based off of a Thracian design but she'd asked for a longer nose plate and she'd requested the metal crests to be adorned with dyed purple horsehair. They hadn't been cheap but she wanted her army to be instantly recognizable. And she'd made sacrifices to get them. For now, her soldiers would be providing their own boots. She didn't want to levy a tax to pay for their footwear, the people shouldn't have to have to suffer for her vanity. And she'd just asked Ares to spend funds on the hospice so she wasn't going to beg him for more money for armor. When she delivered him a few more city-states, then she would put in the request for new boots. Oh she knew he'd grant them freely now, if she asked. It wasn't like him to deny her anything. No, she'd been the one to deny him. She'd denied him everything. And that's why they were in the predicament they were in now. Xena threw the inventory scrolls onto the table. They were supposed to take her mind off of Ares not lead her right to him. Xena pressed her fingers into her temples, trying to massage him out of her brain. Which she knew was useless because he was in her soul.

Jumping jacks. That would work. Xena unclipped her breast plate and tossed it onto her bearskin rug. She stretched out her sides, then her hamstrings. There was nothing like a little physical activity to clear the mind. She looked at the brass armor laying atop the bedding but all she could see was the memory of him lying there, eyes closed in sleep, his chest lightly painted with soft dark fur that ran down his torso, and farther still down below the bear skin. She could almost feel his hardness in her hand, taste the sweat of his neck when he pressed into her. Could she go the rest of her life and never have him on top of her again? Xena started jumping. One. Two. Three. Four. Why couldn't it be just the sex? That was easy. That was harmless. A romp every few weeks. No one could fault them for that. Gods took mortal lovers all the time. Five. Six. Seven. Why couldn't that be enough? What had he done to her? When had she let him in? Seven. Wait. not seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Oh, she'd always burned for him but somewhere along the way, something had changed. Lust gave way to longing, and longing had turned into true affection. It had turned into love. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. But she'd been in the habit of pushing him away. She, with the help of everyone around her, had convinced herself that he was the incarnation of evil and it was impossible to love someone with such a black heart as his. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. But the brutal, cold truth had surfaced. He wasn't just capable of love, he was capable of selfless love. He'd sacrificed his godhood, abandoned his family, defied the gods, just to save her. Twenty. twenty-one, twenty-two, And still, she looked for an ulterior motive. He couldn't have done it out of goodness. That's what everyone around her said. They didn't trust him. She hadn't trusted him. Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five. And then once she got his godhood back, he'd started right back with the ultimatums, the manipulation, the trickery. It became easy to dismiss the gesture he'd made in saving her life. Easy to file him back into that pile of cutthroats and killers that she had been running from. Easy to write him out of her life. Well maybe not easy, but necessary. At least that's what she'd told herself at the time. Xena lost count. Out of breath, she bent over and swung her arms in defeat. Nothing was going to take her mind off of him.

Luckily, one of her scouts returned. He called to her from outside her tent. She summoned him in.

He bowed as he entered. Xena nodded and offered him a waterskin. "You have something to report?

"Yes, ma'am. About ninety kilometers up the Tegea road, there's a group of bandits. They are harassing travelers. They keep a base in the woods nearby, a small clearing that they've converted into a camp. They army will make quick work of them, other than that, the road between here and there is clear. Tegea's fortifications are strong for such a small polis. If they decide to make a stand against you, they have options. They have a formal army, and although it isn't large, they have have allies in the Peloponnesian League they can rely on.

"Sparta is my main concern as far as their allies go. And I have someone working that angle." Xena's mind went to Ares. She wondered if he'd had a chance to talk to the Spartan leaders. "How many entrances into Tegea?"

"Three official. There is an underground tunnel that leads out of the palace. It meets a cave about a kilometer out of town."

"How many access points does the cave have?"

"Four. But one of them isn't really viable. It's a water exit at a fifty meter waterfall."

"Do they have calvary?" Xena asked.

"No. But their archers are extremely skilled and their parapets are designed specifically for them. They shoot out of holes built into the wall, their heads are protected by a generous overhang."

"Well hopefully, it won't come to battle. Let's hope the king sees fit to join our alliance. Now, show me on this map exactly where those bandits were."

The scout pointed to the general area. "Right here, there is an intersection here where the Tegea road meets an old mining route. A small village built up around the mine years ago." The scout picked up a quill from the table and made a little hash mark to indicate the village. "The mine has been closed for years but the village does lots of trading with Tegea. Those brigands are a thorn in their side. But like I said, we'll make quick work of them."

"Thank you for your work," Xena tossed a couple of dinars to the scout. "Go grab yourself a mug or two."

"Yes ma'am."

As the scout left her tent. Xena pulled her breastplate on. She looked down at the map. Those renegades her scout spoke of sounded just like the thing she needed to get Ares out of her head.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Darkon was enjoying a game of dice and more than a few drinks of mead with his officers when his most trusted scout came galloping into camp.

"General," the scout panted as he dismounted and hurriedly bowed.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Darkon forgot about the bones he'd just rolled.

"It's the Elijans, sir. They've doubled back. They've taken over the temple of Artemis at Ephesus."

Darkon clenched his fists. Would these pests never die? "Men, we march at dawn."


	20. Thread

Unholy Matrimony: Thread

Eve had gathered her followers into a large circle in the center of the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus.. The Elijans sat with their hands linked together and their legs crossed as if in meditation. The head priestess of the temple had asked them to disband but Eve had told her that they would stay until everyone in Ephesus who wanted to hear the good news of the prophet Eli had had the opportunity to do so. After pleading with Eve for half an hour, the priestess gave up and sent an acolyte to alert the authorities. The magistrate, who the priestess had heard carried Elijan sympathies, had sent the acolyte back with a message saying that he didn't regulate affairs of religion only matters of the state were his concern. Fearing no help locally, the priestess had sent her acolyte to a nearby outpost maintained by the Army of Ares. If the Ephesian leaders wouldn't help her, perhaps the God of War would come to aid his sister's devotees.

While they waited for an answer, the priestess decided to extend hospitality to the invaders. She walked gracefully to where Eve sat at the ceremonial head of the circle. Her long flowing white gown brushed the smooth tiles as she moved. She bent slowly so as not to disturb the contents of the tray that she carried. She placed the silver platter inside the circle in front of Eve. Eve looked at the spread of olives, cheese, and bread. Eve eyed the hungry Elijans and smiled inwardly. The Lord had chosen to test their resolve, a blessing indeed. She would make certain that none of her number would give into the earthly temptation before them. Their fruits were in Heaven. The Elijans were here to minister to the heathen Ephesians, not to partake in pagan indulgences.

The priestess tried to reason with Eve. "Please take your fill and leave. There are none here in Ephesus who want to hear the message of exclusion that you bring. Enjoy these foods that our own priests and priestess have labored to harvest and prepare, and then be on your way."

"The Lord will supply our nourishment," Eve answered and refused to touch the food on the platter.

"Suit yourself," the priestess said and pushed a stray black curl behind her ear before leaving the Elijans to themselves. She sent a silent prayer to her goddess to send help right away.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After the Council meeting Ares returned to his Olympic estate. He walked down the main entry hall and noticed that his servants had a fire going in the dining room hearth. Ares wasn't sure why Gunnr insisted on having a fire all the time. The temperature on Olympus was a constant 72 degrees with an occasional cool breeze to mimic a perfect Mediterranean afternoon. And Gunnr consistently complained about the oppressive heat, so why keep a fire going? Ares rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth his time to find out. But the fire was a sure signifier that his wife was home.

After sitting through the tedious council meeting, Ares didn't have enough mental energy left to argue with Gunnr. He made his way to his private chambers where he hoped to get a few hours of glorious aloneness. His family was always too much for him to bear and having to listen patiently while they all put their two dinars in on a matter had grated on his nerves for the last two hours. Ares barely glanced at the doors to the apartments that Gunnr had claimed when she moved into his estate. Instead, he kept right on marching toward the double doors with the handles that came together to form a replica of the dark chakram.

Ares closed his eyes as his hand landed on the cold, smooth metal. He let his mind linger to better times.

 _Sicily, Etna in the background. Ares had nearly asked her to marry him that afternoon. He'd already accepted her as his Chosen, his champion, his general. He'd taken her as his lover But there was something else he desired from her. He didn't dare call it love but there was certainly a longing, a need to claim her and be claimed by her in a way he'd never felt with another entity, human or divine. They lay together beneath an orange tree which was in flower, filling the air with its warm sweet fragrance. For the past few weeks, she'd been talking about heading North into the Norselands, chasing some legend. Ares did not want her to go. In the year that he'd known her, she'd proven too valuable. Sure, he had other commanders who could take up her slack but none of them had that fire, that cunning, that other thing he couldn't put his finger on._

 _Ares leaned up on his elbow. "Have you reconsidered?"_

 _Xena looked up at him. "Reconsidered?" She knew what he was talking about. And she wished he would lay off of her already. She'd made up her mind. If the rumors she'd heard about the power of the Rheingold were true then she'd become invincible, unstoppable. Why did he want to deny her that? Was he afraid she wouldn't want him anymore? Would she? She'd tried not to think about what had been growing between them._

" _You know what I'm talking about. I want you stay, here, where I need you. Where the army needs you."_

" _Oh yeah. And what about what I need?"_

" _I thought I just gave you that," Ares pushed against her suggestively._

" _Ooooh that was great, but it takes more than a little dick to satisfy me."_

" _Little? Hardly."_

" _You know what I mean. I need more than sex, Ares."_

" _You want power, you want world domination. You want men to tremble in your wake."_

" _Not just men."_

" _Fine. Men and gods alike."_

" _You're getting there," Xena smiled._

" _Well, I have something that might interest you and it doesn't require you freezing your beautiful ass off in the North to get it." Ares sat up and reached into the bag he'd brought with him and pulled out the dark chakram. The weapon caught Xena's attention instantly._

" _What is it?"_

" _It's the dark chakram. And it's yours." Ares handed the weapon over to Xena. She sat up and hefted it in her hand, learning it's weight. Ares marvelled at how "right" the weapon looked in her grasp. "There's another one, more powerful than this one."_

" _Powerful, how?"_

" _The one you're holding. When handled correctly will return to your hand. It cuts through any man-made steel. It's a marvel. But the other one, well, it's something really special. It has the power to kill," Ares leaned in and whispered seductively into her ear, "a god."_

 _Xena cut her eyes to his. She knew what he had in mind. Overthrowing Zeus. Installing himself as King. Would he make her his Queen? He'd never mentioned marriage to her. Never even brought the subject up. Was he even interested in marriage as an institution. He was one of the few gods that remained unattached. "How do we go about getting this other chakram? If you had it, you wouldn't be giving me this one."_

" _Astute as ever, I'm glad you asked. We have to find someone pure, unadulterated, innocent. Only someone pure of heart can remove the light chakram from the altar without being incinerated."_

" _I see. And this would include gods, I'm assuming."_

" _It does, But once it's off the altar, legend says, anyone can possess it. Plus, it's protected by a war god, named Kal. So, we will have to breach his defenses once we find our lamb."_

" _Let me guess, you want this Kal to be the first casualty."_

" _That's my girl." Ares grinned._

" _Sounds intriguing. But I'm gonna pass." Xena started putting her boots on._

 _Ares could feel he was losing her._

" _What's not to love about this Xena? Did you hear you would have the power to kill a god?"_

" _Yes, but I also heard you would need someone pure of heart to get to it. Not many qualify on that point. Except children, and I have a strict rule where kids are concerned, Ares."_

" _Look, we'll find someone." Ares snapped his clothes on and rose up as Xena stood to put her own clothes back on._

" _Ares, I'd rather have the power to not be killed by you, or any other god, than the power to kill you, or any other god. I'm sorry but the Rheingold, it offers an invincibility that your light chakram just doesn't." Xena took a leather cord from her pack and cinched the dark chakram to her armor just above her right hip. "But I'll keep this."_

 _Immortality. That's what she wanted. Invincibility. But she was a mortal. A reckless one at that. She wasn't ready. Being a god or goddess was a sacred trust. His family would go ape shit if he granted her immortality. Zeus would likely ban him to Tartarus for eternity. Hera hated mortal women, she'd find a way to make Tartarus even more of a living hell than it already was. But could he let Xena just walk away? What if she found what she was looking for up North and never returned to Greece? To him? Ares watched as she mounted her steed. "Xena." He said._

 _She waited a minute. She could see he was on the precipice of a major decision._

 _His jaw clenched first and then both his fists. If he asked her to marry him would she even say yes? Did he love her? Did she love him? Is that what was happening here? He'd never felt these feelings before. It had never hurt to watch anyone ride away. "Xena, will you- will you-"_

" _Yes?" Xena wondered if he was about to propose to her? If he did, what would she say? Would that proposal include making her a goddess? His goddess? Was that an offer she could walk away from, even for the chance at the Rheingold? Did she love him? Did he love her?"_

 _Finally, Ares found his words, "Will you promise me you won't get yourself killed up there?"_

 _Xena felt what was left of her heart explode and evaporate into nothingness. He wasn't going to propose! He didn't want her like that. She was simply another tool in his grand arsenal, nothing more. She wasn't worthy of love. Love only brought pain. The only thing that brought true joy was power. And ultimate power awaited her in the North. "Goodbye Ares." Xena clicked her heels and rode away._

Ares knew that dwelling the past was dangerous and a waste of time but sometimes he feared that all his better days were behind him, which was not a comforting thought for an immortal being to have. He shook off the memory and pushed open the doors to his bedchamber. The sight of Xena sprawled half-naked on his bed stopped him stone cold in his tracks.

Something was off, how did Xena get here? On Olympus? What god would have brought her without fearing the backlash of those gods who still hated her because of the Twilight? A million questions bombarded him but it was more than that. She didn't feel right.

She spoke,'Is this what you want? Will it make it easier for you to fuck your wife if I dress up as your whore?" Xena's mouth moved but Gunnr's voice filled the room.

"That's quite enough." Ares fought the urge to strike her dead.

Gunner spread her legs and ran two fingers along her center. "Is this how she smells? You want a taste?"

"Get out," Ares yelled.

"Not until you fuck me. I demand a child of you. It's your duty and part of the agreement, Dear Husband."

"Fine, I'll give you what you want, but not like that, never like that."

"Aww, she's too special to you, is that it?" Gunnr taunted as the image of Xena dissolved and was replaced by Gunnr's normal Nordic beauty.

"Something like that. Bend over." Ares ordered. "And keep your mouth shut." He worked at his belt as he made his way toward her.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena made mental note of the condition of the Teagean road as she sought out the bandits her scout had warned her about. Once she brought Tegea into her empire she was going to make sure that her cities were linked by good, safe roads. When had she started to thinking about what she was doing as Empire building? And, was it really her empire if she was building it for him? Him and Gunnr? And their heirs! Xena urged Argo to pick up the pace.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The Fates chatted idly as they worked at their loom. They each shared their opinions about Amphitrite's appointment as Goddess of the Sea and then they talked about Hestia's upcoming birthday bash. They were talking about suitable gifts to get Hestia when the Maiden called, "Mothers!" One of the threads of the loom had caused the alarm. She reached her young nimble hands beneath the thread as it thrummed violently.

"Is it?" The Mother asked.

"Yes," The Crone answered without looking at the lifeline. She feared this day would come.

"Xena," the Maiden whispered as the flaxen thread darkened in her hand. "Should we?"

"Our mandate is to never interfere," the Mother reminded.

The Crone nodded to emphasize that point. She swallowed because she knew she'd been guilty of skirting the edges of interference where Xena was concerned. She silently vowed that she'd not make that mistake again. No matter how bad things got.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena hadn't gone much farther down the Tegea road when she came to the roadblock of thugs that she'd been seeking. Xena surveyed the surrounding woods with her sharp eyes. In addition to the six men on the road, there was an additional two in the bushes and three in the trees. Probably more back at their camp. "Hello boys," Xena taunted from Argo's back.

"Where are you headed, pretty lady?" The scrawniest of the men on the ground asked.

"Oh, I'm much more excited about where you're headed," Xena sneered.

One of the men, about two meters in height and missing his left ear, walked toward her without raising his weapon. "We ain't going anywhere."

In one swift move, Xena unsheathed her sword and speared him. 'Yeah you are, give my regards to Charon." Her mouth raised in the slightest of smiles as the other men on the ground charged at her She hastily unclipped her chakram and let it fly. Two of the men in trees fell like ripe fruit. The weapon was back in her hand before the warriors from the ground had even reached her. She sent the chakram arcing again. A arrow whizzed toward her but she side-stepped at the last instant, it zinged past her and into the eye of one of the men charging her. The five remaining assailants reached her. She blocked two on-coming swords and kicked two men backwards. She roundhoused kicked the guy coming in toward her left flank into the path of her returning chakram. His cranium shattered. The chakram winged away and got lodged into a tree. Luckily it had taken out one of the two guys in the bushes. So she had one archer in the trees and one in the bushes. They couldn't do much with their arrows though with their four buddies in such a tight circle with her. Xena sliced one across the mid-section and he went down but one of the others got a good sweep at her knee and she buckled. Expertly, she rolled away. But the distance she put between her and the attackers allowed the archer from the tree to get a solid shot at her. She felt the arrow slice her bicep. She jumped and charged toward the remaining three on the ground. Just as she reached them, she cried out and vaulted over them, giving one of them a swift kick in the back of the head. The one that spun around quickest got his ticket to the Underworld first. Two to go. Nope,make that three, the bandit from the bushes gave up on trying to get a clean shot with an arrow and charged headlong with his sword raised. Xena grabbed one of the other two men and pushed him toward the bush thug. The one she'd pushed raised his weapon in defense but not in time. They impaled one another. One of the ground and one in the trees. Xena eyed her chakram. If she could keep the archer from getting off shot before she reached her chakram, she might could take him out before the swordsman. Careful of her footing, she started maneuvering her opponent toward the tree line. She had to bob and weave to dodge arrows which wasn't easy to do and keep up with blocking the blade too. Finally, she was close enough to make a play for the chakram. The thug's sword came slashing downward.. Xena blocked it, kicked him in the gut so that he went sprawling on the ground. She turned on her heel to make it harder for the archer to get a bead on her. The chakram was buried pretty deep and it took her two tries to get it unwedged but the archer's shot missed and she had her trusty ring in hand before he got the next arrow on the string. The chakram flew tearing through the air and then through the arrow point, the bow, and the archer's face.. Xena ripped the returning weapon out of the air. The remaining thug decided that it wasn't worth his life to keep fighting and he took off for his horse.

"Oh no you don't!" Xena called and vaulted onto Argo's back.

 _Xena he's running away, let him go._ Xena could almost hear Gabrielle's voice calling her.

There's no room for his kind in my empire, Xena reasoned to herself.

 _What you are doing is murder._

Xena's battlecry drowned out the warning. She had reached the bandit. She jumped from Argo's back to his steed. The bandit's last look was one of shock as Xena broke his neck and shoved him off of his horse. "I can add another man to the cavalry," Xena smiled to Argo as she patted the haunches of the warrior's horse. "Now, let's go see how many are in their camp."

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

"Not again," The Mother cried as Xena's darkening thread began to drip red with blood.


	21. Birthright

Unholy Matrimony: Birthright

It wasn't until Xena saw Gabrielle's face the next morning that she became sickened by what she'd done. Then it all came rushing back to her, all the vivid gore of the slaughter. Xena didn't even make it to her chamber pot before she lost the contents of her stomach. The remnants of the wine and lamb stew she'd had the previous evening splattered on the ground near Gabrielle's feet. The bard jumped back trying to avoid getting chunks of carrot on her boots.

"Xena, by the gods, you're sick." Gabrielle hunched down beside her friend and held back Xena's long black mane while Xena finished wretching into the pot she'd finally made her way to.

Xena tried to wave her companion off. "I'm fine, bad stew, that's all."

Gabrielle wasn't about to be dismissed so easily. She felt Xena's forehead. No fever. No sweat, no chills. Gabrielle went to Xena's basin and poured a little water in the bottom. She dipped a rag in the cool water and soaked it, then wrung it out, and brought it to Xena.

"Thanks," Xena grimaced but took the wet cloth and began cleaning her face. "I'll talk to the cook, meat must have been off."

"I hope not, the boys and I just had what was left for breakfast. It didn't smell bad. Xena, I think you might be coming down with something. Maybe you should take a couple of days off."

"Quit fussing, Gabrielle. My army marches tomorrow. I can't very well tell them that we've had a change of plans because I got a little belly ache." Xena threw the rag in her pile of dirties and then walked over to her war table. She'd spent the evening making adjustments to the map based on her own survey of the area between Elis and Tegea. Xena gave one last look at the map, committing every hill and valley to memory before rolling the map up and filing it away in a trunk with her other maps.

"Xena, I'm going to ask you to please reconsider. Come to the hospice. Help us there. Your gifts as a healer are nearly as good as your skills with a blade. You've always said you want to atone for your past deeds. Well, what better way than committing yourself as a doctor?"

Xena felt sick again. How did she tell Gabrielle what she'd done? Her friend would understand her killing the bandits who'd confronted her. Well, maybe not the one she'd cut down who was trying to flee, but the other ones, the ones that had attacked Xena, Gabrielle would excuse it, even though Xena had ridden out there with the purpose of confronting them. She'd been looking forward to dicing them up. And, she'd loved every bloody minute of it. But Xena knew beyond a doubt that Gabrielle would not forgive her for what she'd done at the bandits' camp. Their leader had recognized her on sight. He'd refused to raise a blade to her because of her legendary honor. He'd bargained that Xena wouldn't attack unless they attacked first. He'd ordered his men to drop their weapons. Xena had torn through four of his men with her sword before he'd realized his mistake. By then it was too late. Her chakram had already started taking out its targets which left only the leader and five others. They still maintained the confidence of their numbers. Fools. They tried to encircle her. Xena grabbed one and put the pinch on him, dropping him to his knees. The paralyzed victim watched in horror as Xena gutted four of his comrades. The leader, she knocked unconscious, then turned and removed the pinch from the one on his knees. But he was too spent to fight her, too drained to even run away. Xena tied his hands and feet. She found a chain among their arms and turned her attention back to the leader. She tied the chain around the leader's waist and then tossed a rope over a sturdy limb. She pulled the other end of the rope through the chain and then started hoisting him off the ground. The bandit that she'd pinched struggled against his ropes but Xena's knots were solid. When Xena had the leader positioned about two meters off the ground, she smacked her cold blade against his cheek, waking him. He immediately began kicking. Xena placed a swift jab at his inner thigh, his legs were no longer his. Xena turned to the lone thug on the ground. "Tell the other scum you know, what you've seen here today. Tell them that Xena: the Warrior Princess rides again. Tell them that in my empire there is no place for criminals, murderers, and rapists. Anyone who defies me will face my justice and the wrath of Ares!" Xena turned back to the bandit in the tree. He tried to flail at her with his arms but it was of little use. Xena knicked his right femoral artery with the tip of her sword. His life began pouring out on the ground beneath him. Xena cut the bindings she'd placed on the final thug and stepped back, letting him go. He hesitated unsure of whether or not she was really going to let him go. Xena arched one eyebrow and said simply, "run."

"Xena?" Gabrielle touched the warrior's forearm gently. "Are you okay, did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes, I heard you. And I'm no doctor. My healing skills are not gifts as you've the called them. They are hard won battle skills. I would have never learned the things I know if I had not first picked up the sword."

"Yes, Xena, you've lived by the sword, but that doesn't mean you have to die by it."

The fine hairs on Xena's arms stood on end. A shiver of pure ecstasy zipped along her spine, between her shoulders, up her neck, and across her scalp. He was here. He was waiting in the aether. Waiting for Gabrielle to leave so that he could have an audience with Xena alone.

At her core, Xena wanted to send Gabrielle packing and invite Ares wholly into her. But part of her wasn't ready to face him alone. The last time she'd seen him, they'd made warm sweet love, but now she was faced with the knowledge that he was to be a father. That he finally, after all these years, had an heir to his mantle.

"You can come out, Ares," Xena snarled.

"How long has he been here?" Gabrielle huffed.

"Long enough to know that you're still not a fan of our ways," Ares motioned back and forth between him and Xena.

"Your ways and Xena's are hardly the same," Gabrielle sneered.

Ares leaned into Xena and whispered. "Oooooh, she doesn't know about your recent handiwork, does she?"

Xena jerked her head around so quickly it caused her lips to brush along his. Electricity. Xena jerked away. How did he know? He hadn't been there. Hadn't seen. "What do you want Ares?"

"You are set to march tomorrow, I just thought I'd check in and make sure things are still going as planned." Ares waved his fingers and a plush red velvet settee appeared in the tent. "Xena you really can be such a Spartan, sometimes."

"Creature comforts are for the weak," Xena rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, I've known you to indulge in a comfort or two," Ares winked at her.

"I don't know what you two are playing at, but I've got sick people to attend to." Gabrielle reached for the tent flap.

"Gabrielle, stay."

"Xena, I promised the nuns that-" Gabrielle protested.

"That was an order, not a request." Xena's voice was cold in a way that neither of them had heard in a long time.

"Excuse me? Xena, I'm not one of your soldiers. I'm your friend. And I don't take orders from you." Still, Gabrielle dropped the tent flap and turned to face Xena.

"You may not be in my army but as governor of this territory, I expect you to comply with my demands." Xena pulled her leathers over her shift. With Ares in the room, she suddenly felt very underdressed.

"Governor? Is Elis not a free and independent city any longer?" Gabrielle looked from Xena to Ares whose smirk she wanted to wipe from his smug face.

"It's part of the Grecian Empire now."

"The Grecian Empire or the Empire of Ares?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena wanted to scream, the Empire of Xena, but instead answered, "they are one and the same."

"I see. Well, in that case, may I be excused Governor?"

Xena didn't answer.

"Let her go, Xena." Ares commanded. And they both knew that he meant more than just giving Gabrielle the permission to walk out of the tent. It was time for Xena to unburden Gabrielle from the responsibility of being her conscience.

"You're free, Gabrielle. Go." Xena said and then took a swig from a wineskin to wash the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

When he was sure the pesky bard was out of earshot, Ares patted the settee. "You don't have to keep that exterior with me. I won't think you're weak if you sit here. Come Xena, tell me what happened."

Xena knew she shouldn't sit down, shouldn't be so close to him, Knew that his intoxicating presence would send her flying apart at the seams. She couldn't talk about the baby, didn't even want to think about his wife. Why had she left him love her the other night? That was what had done this. Letting him back into her heart and soul. But he'd seemed so vulnerable, so raw, so honest. She wanted him like that. Couldn't get enough of that Ares. No, she needed to needle him, to get a rise out of him. Angry Ares, she could handle. Violent Ares, even better. But warm, beautiful Ares sitting on a velvet settee. That was dangerous. Xena walked to the other side of the war table even and looked down and studied the grooves in the wood as if they were a map. "Those bandits were an obstacle. Better for me to handle it myself than to order my men to slaughter them, don't you think."

"No, it would have looked much cleaner if your men had done it, even if under your orders. But that's not what you wanted, was it? You wanted to kill them, I went to the scene. It was personal. Did you know their leader?"

How did Xena tell him that it was personal but not because of the bandits. It was all because of him. Her grief of losing him was causing her to lose herself. "It was just something that needed to be done and I didn't want to have to deal with it on our march to Tegea. It was an unpleasant necessity."

"Xena, you invoked the wrath of Ares. I couldn't ignore that. If it'd been another warrior, warlord, maybe, but not from you. You call down the wrath of Ares, and I'm gonna follow through. I went back and watched your life thread in the Fate's temple to see the terms of that invocation. And you didn't seem to be finding it unpleasant, at all. Why lie to me, now?" Ares leaned forward. "And why are you avoiding me? After the other night?"

"The other night? You mean the night you came in here crying like a little piglet that had been ripped from his mother's tit and I gave you some pussy to shut you up so we could get back to business? You wanna talk about that? And you call yourself a god! At least your father knew how to fuck a woman and move on. You know they laugh at you on Olympus?"

"Because of you!" Ares bolted from the settee and charged toward her.

"Yes, because of me. You need to get a grip on yourself. You're such a lovesick pathetic sap, it's a wonder you ever impregnated Gunnr, you're so hung up on this little mortal bitch you can't have."

"Impregnated Gunnr?" Ares stopped before he could reach Xena. She was jealous. That's what this latest rage had been about. She'd punished those bandits to mend her broken heart. "It isn't Gunnr who is pregnant. It's Kara."

"The serving girl?" Xena swallowed. She covered her mouth in horror at what she'd done. "But Hestia, Hestia said."

"Hestia was likely trying to hurt you or at least see if using me could hurt you. Xena, she isn't happy about you taking her temple."

"But she said-"

"Doesn't matter what she said. You have few friends on Olympus. And restoring me and Aphrodite didn't do your reputation any favors."

"It's your birthright. Whoever they put in charge when you were away mucked things up good."

"It's more than that, Xena. You didn't restore me simply because it's my birthright. You need me there. You want me there. Come here, Xena."

Xena shook her head. She balled her fists against the table willing herself not to be drawn into him again. Maybe he hadn't got Gunnr pregnant but it was a matter of time, she was his wife after all.

"Xena," he whispered and reached across the table and encircled her wrist with his hot touch.

"Fuck," Xena bit her lip. Ares never let his hand leave her wrist as he moved around the table and moved in behind her.

His lips moved over her ear, "it can be your children's birthright. Just say yes, Xena. Let me give you a child. An heir to our Empire. But more than that. A child to love. A child to raise. I've seen her in my mind's eye a million times Xena. Your blue eyes, my pouty lips. I want to know her Xena. I want to teach her to ride, to fight, to rule. Don't you?"

"Yes, gods, yes," Xena cried.

Gently, Ares lifted the back of Xena's skirt. Before he could undo his belt, Xena had reached around and flicked the catch for him. "I love you, Xena," Ares murmured as the cool air kissed his ready flesh.

Xena turned to face him. "Not like that. Like this." Xena kissed him full on the mouth as Ares pushed himself inside her. Atop her war table, they set to work making the Heir to War.


	22. Rude Awakening

Unholy Matrimony XXII

Gunnr walked cautiously down the dark halls of Montu's temple in Thebes. Being reared in the North, she'd had little experience with Egyptian gods, but she'd learned of their war god's reputation for trickery and cruelty from the Greeks. Two of Montu's warriors walked on either side of her, another two walked directly behind. The crowding made her anxious, triggering a bit of claustrophobia. She knew that she could dematerialize out of there at any moment but if she did so, she ran the risk of the other gods finding out about her presence in the land of the Pharaohs. Montu might decide not to keep her confidence if she disrespected him such a manner. She didn't need him on her bad side. She was going to need all the allies she could muster if she was going to see her dream come to fruition. Gunnr wanted Xena gone, once and for all, and she didn't dare try to make an alliance with any of the Greek immortals. There were a handful of them that still respected the Warrior Princess. Plus, she didn't want to spend eternity with Ares throwing Xena's murder up in her face. No, it was better if she was sitting right in front of his face when his beloved mortal took her last breath.

Montu's soldiers indicated for Gunnr to stop in front of Montu's empty throne. The goddess never turned her head but looked around the room from the corners of her eyes. She didn't appreciate him keeping her waiting. She was after all Queen of her pantheon and he was simply the War God in his. She outranked him! She shifted her feet impatiently causing grains of sand to grind against the stone floor.

"Are you in a hurry, goddess? Or, does the southern heat make you uncomfortable?" A smooth voice called from behind her.

Gunnr turned and the two warriors who'd walked behind her evaporated into thin air ony to be replaced by the form of the bronzed skinned, black eyed war god, Montu. A falcon perched watchfully on his shoulder.

"Montu." Gunnr nodded toward him. She wouldn't curtsy to a lesser deity. And frankly, it irked her that he'd lurked behind her, and once he announced himself, he'd done so impertently without so much as a bow. Gunnr reminded herself that the alliance was necessary and forgave the faux pas. His devilishly handsome smile also helped cool her irritation. "Might we speak alone?"

"As you wish," Montu dismissed his two attendants, then walked past Gunnr to take a seat on his throne. He waved his hand and a long gilded sofa with black cushions appeared next to Gunnr. "Please have a seat."

Gunnr made herself comfortable. Finally, a little hospitality. "Thank you."

Montu grinned. He could tell his laid back Egyptian demeanor was grating on the Northern Goddess' nerves. He decided he'd put the ball in her court for a bit and turned straight to the point of her visit. "Your scroll mentioned a minor annoyance that you'd like me to take care of."

Gunner grunted, "Minor? No, she's not exactly a pesky little gnat. More like a hydra. You cut off one head and two more emerge."

"She does seem to outwit the Greeks on a rather consistent basis. Our dealings with her have been less frequent."

"Consider yourself lucky. She wrecked havoc in the North when she was there, as well. Odin hasn't managed to get a handle on her any better than Zeus did."

"Well, now that's unfair. Zeus is dead and Odin is very much alive." Montu materialized a small table in front of Gunnr with a bowl of grapes and a goblet of wine. "I know your lot prefers mead but I think you'll find this red agreeable."

Gunnr lifted the goblet to her lips and tasted."Very nice. And your point about Zeus is well taken. I'd like to send her off to the underworld before she has a chance to finish off anymore of us."

"I think something can be arranged. But, I wouldn't be too keen to send her to your underworld. She'd still be within your husband's reach."

A lump formed in Gunnr's throat making it difficult for even the warm red wine to pass. "As much as I'd like to think that Ares wouldn't interfere once judgement is passed on Xena's soul, I'll admit that you are right. Sending her to the Greek underworld or even Tartarus wouldn't stop him from seeking her out when he wanted. And the thought of letting that banshee rest in the Elysian fields! And, I know Odin would not sully our dead by her presence."

"Odin and his honor! No, I think Xena is much more suited to our Land of the Dead. I'll handle it personally."

"Thank you."

"On one condition." Montu's lips raised in a half-crooked smile.

Gunnr knew things couldn't be that simple. When were they ever? Of course, he would want something in return even though Xena's death benefited them all.

"What is your price?"

"I'll handle her personally, if I first get to handle you personally. I've never had a taste of the North."

"I'm not sure you could handle the cold, Montu." Gunnr quipped but reclined on the sofa inviting him toward her.

"Nor you the heat, my dear!" Montu's skirt was already tented by the time he made his way to the couch.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Darkon and his men reached Ephesus only to find the city gates closed to them. The messenger he'd sent to the the magistrates was returned with a note saying that the forces of Ares were not welcomed within their walls and that the Elijans had the city's permission to preach their message at any temple under the magistrate's jurisdiction. Darkon was furious but rather than react hastily, he withdrew his troops three kilometers from the city and sat up camp. He didn't want to go crying to Lord Ares every time something went wrong. But the commander felt a stirring he'd never felt before, as if somehow laying siege to Ephesus would carry more weight than anything he'd ever done before. Darkon excused his men from his tent. When he was alone, he fell down on one knee, grasped the ram's head pendant that he wore and called to his god.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Ares heard Darkon's call, the god was sitting in the middle of the forest, drunk off of Pan's wine. A half-naked woodlands wench was draped across Ares' lap. His fingers were deep inside her. Pan was enjoying two beauties of his own. One suckled at his cock while the other smooshed her fleshy breasts in his face and caressed his horns. Ares clenched his jaw. Why did his generals always have the worst timing? Ares lifted the girl up and bent her over. "Sorry, duty calls, I've gotta make this quick." Ares dug his fingers into her hips and speared her. A few thrusts and it was over. He tossed a handful of dinars to Pan.

"Leaving so soon?" The goat-god asked. "I've got a Thracian beauty that I'm having prettied up for you."

"Send her to the Halls of War. I'll pay you later."

"Now what kind of business man-"

"Fine, here," Ares conjured up a bag of coin and handed it to Pan. "She'd better not disappoint."

"Oh, Ares, they all disappoint you. Except for one."

"Fuck you." Ares cursed and disappeared.

Pan's laughter carried through the woods.

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena woke in a sweat. Her stomach burned. She was going to wretch, again. Dreams, vivid dreams had eaten at her all night. Reminding of what she'd done. Some of the images kept repeating, Gabrielle's face looking at her disappointed. Her and Gabrielle bickering. The bodies of bandits littering the road. Another group of thugs slaughtered in their camp. One left hanging from a tree. And Ares, Ares coming to her, accepting her violence, loving her not in spite of it, but because of it. Ares taking her on the war table. Ares whispering sweet promises in her ears. A child! An heir! What the fuck was wrong with her? Ares had moved on. He already had an heir, his child with Gunnr. But was it his child with Gunnr? The Ares in her dream had told her that it wasn't Gunnr's child but instead his serving girl's. Was that just wishful thinking on Xena's part? The Ares in her dream had warned her about Hestia. Was Hestia a danger to Xena? Was it her own misgivings that prompted the dreams or had Ares visited her nocturnally? It wouldn't be the first time he'd pulled that stunt. Xena's head throbbed, she wanted to wash her head of all of it! But the bile rose in her stomach again. Xena reached for a nearby bucket and puked.

The tent flap rustled and then a spear of light flashed in her eye, making her headache worse. Xena threw her hand up to shield her eyes.

"By the gods, Xena. You're sick," Gabrielle cried as she hurried to her friend's side.

Xena rubbed her temples. She was dreaming again. Gabrielle reached for Xena's hair to pull it out of her face. Xena struggled to remember what her line from the dream was but she couldn't recall. "I'm fine, Gabrielle. Don't fuss."

"You're not fine." Gabrielle walk to the basin, poured water, and wet a rag. "Here," the bard brought the wet cloth to Xena. "Wipe your mouth." Xena cleaned the corners of her mouth and felt sick again. She leaned for the bucket. When Gabrielle saw that Xena was getting nothing but bile, she asked,"Xena, how long have you been sick?"

"Just this morning, well, overnight, but mostly since dawn."

"You can't still be planning on leaving tomorrow?" Gabrielle felt Xena's forehead and cheeks for fever.

"I can and I am. Am I still dreaming?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle sat back and looked at her. "Xena what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Ares if you're there, show yourself." But she knew he wasn't. She didn't feel him. Not really. Or did she? Maybe. There was something. Maybe it was dream Ares. Maybe he was infiltrating her dreams. "I killed them Gabrielle, I killed them all. Save one. One to warn the world."

"Xena, you're scaring me." Gabrielle hadn't seen Xena like this since Ares had the Furies drive her mad.

"You think I'm good. I'm not. I'm a bad seed, Gabrielle. You should go. You should stay away from me." Xena pushed her away but gently.

"I'm not going anywhere. And you're not a bad seed. You just need to lie back down." Gabrielle placed her hand firmly on Xena's chest and eased her back down onto the fur. "Now, slowly tell me what is going on."

"Ares."

"Ares did this to you?" Gabrielle knew this whole scheme of Xena's was going to blow up in her face. Did she really think she could lead his army without their being dire consequences?

"No, not to me. To her. They're having a baby." Xena tried to choke back the sobs but she lost it. She knew telling Gabrielle would make it real. Make it hurt more.

"Well, Xena, she is his wife. It was bound to happen eventually." Xena didn't know what she'd expected Gabrielle to say, but those hadn't been the words, but Xena found them oddly sobering.

"You're right. She is his wife. She'll be the mother to his heirs." Xena sat up.

"Xena?" Gabrielle found herself in a position that was fairly unfamiliar to her. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to heal her friend's wound. Worse, she didn't think Xena knew how to heal the wound.

"You should go back to the hospital, Gabrielle." Xena rose and started pulling her leathers on.

"Why don't you come with me? Rest there tonight. See all the good work we are doing," the bard offered.

"Gabrielle, I know what you are doing. I'm not interested in making a career change."

"Xena, you're such a gifted healer."

"I know, and now we're back at the dream. Just because I live by the sword doesn't mean I have to die by it."

Gabrielle looked at Xena as if she'd ripped the words right out of her mouth. Xena searched the aether deep, looking for him. There was only the slightest tingle. She couldn't pinpoint him, couldn't even say for sure that he was there. It was maddening. This was the spot in the dream where he was supposed to show up. Xena pinched herself. It hurt.

"Xena, stop it."

"Go back to town, Gabrielle. I have a lot of preparations for tomorrow."

"I can't let you march off in your current frame of mind."

"You can't stop me. I just need to be alone.

"I don't think that's a great idea."

Xena place her hands along Gabrielle's forearms. "I'll be fine. I'll come by the hospice tonight for dinner. I promise."

"You'll let one of the healers take a look at you if you aren't feeling better?"

"If it'll make you happy." Xena reluctantly agreed.

Gabrielle kissed her friend on the cheek. "You need a bath." They both chuckled. And Xena nodded.

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

After Gabrielle left, Xena decided to heed her friend's suggestion. She gathered a towel and some soap and headed down to the river. Halfway there, she decided that she definitely wasn't in the dream this time. The memories of what she'd done haunted her and eventually she'd tell Gabrielle the truth of it all but today was not that day.

Xena thought about calling to Ares. They needed to have a long talk. She couldn't keep putting it off. But in truth, she wasn't sure he would show up if she called. She remembered that in the dream he'd taunted her about invoking the wrath of Ares. Now wide awake, Xena realized that it had bothered her that he hadn't showed up on the scene when she'd done that. She'd wanted him to see her handiwork. She had wanted him to see how fierce she could still be. How lethal. She had wanted him to know she was still a warrior to be feared. Gunnr had replaced her. She was his wife, she'd bear his children. All Xena had left was her sword. She needed him to at least respect that. Gunnr could give him a legacy, a lineage, but Xena would give him an empire.

Author's Note: As much as I would have loved the previous chapter (XXI) to have been real time and not a dream, my muse wouldn't have it that way. There are too many things still in play for us to get there yet. But at least Xena's sub-conscious is aware of the words she wants to hear Ares say.


	23. Courting Allies and Making Enemies

Unholy Matrimony: Courting Allies and Making Enemies

Ares appeared before the kneeling Darkon. "Rise and state your business."

"The Elijans, My Lord. They've invaded your sister's temple and are refusing to leave? The Ephesians are denying me access to the city to root them out." Darkon stood but did not relax.

Ares arched an eyebrow. He'd heard that monotheistic sentiment was growing like wildfire in Ionia but he'd hoped old strongholds like Ephesus would remain immune to the plague. "Did you explain to them that you are exacting my justice?"

"Yes, Lord Ares. It appears the magistrate's sympathies is with the infidels."

"Is the one they call Eve with them?" Ares asked.

"Yes, My Lord, she seems to be the primary instigator."

"She always is. Hold your men until I give the order."

"Aye, My Lord."

Ares gritted his teeth and dematerialized in silver shards of light. He transported himself to the Temple of Artemis but didn't make himself visible to any of its inhabitants. Instead, he walked, shrouded in the aether, to the circle of Elijans. Ares moved in behind Eve. He saw the fine hairs on her forearms stand up. She felt a presence but she wasn't as versed in ferreting him out as was her mother. Instead she looked around as if she knew she was being watched but she could not pinpoint by whom or from where. Ares leaned down and whispered against her ear. "Livia, a word?"

Eve's fists clenched but before she could open her mouth to tell him to fuck off, he warned,"your followers lives are in your hands."

Eve smiled to her disciples. "Excuse me, my friends. Nature calls." Eve removed herself to the back of the temple. When they were hidden in the darkness of the anterior halls, Ares appeared to her.

Her look of hatred warred with a desire that still lurked for his darkness. It was a remnant of that part of her that she spent days praying would go away but he knew never would. She was, after all, Xena's daughter. Ares knew if he pushed the right buttons, said the right words, that she'd open her legs for him as she'd done countless times before. But his interest in her had waned.

Finally, she spoke,"What do you want?"

"Livia-"

"Eve!"

"Eve, you and your friends will leave Ephesus or I will order my men to sack the entire city and take no prisoners. My sister is gone. This temple is nothing to her. But if you take it and it becomes a symbol to your one god, that will be setting a precedent that I can not allow. I will slaughter every last one of you and if that means killing the good people of Ephesus, well, I've done worse. You've done worse."

"You've forgotten my mother, Ares. If you kill me, she'll never be yours. And I don't care who you've married or what alliances you've made. We both know you'd break those vows in a breath to have her in your arms."

"Oh but see, Eve, that's the beauty of it. I've placed aura of protection around you. Out of my love for your mother. When my army storms the gates and gores your men and rapes your women, you'll be untouchable. Are you willing to sacrifice them to your god?"

"Their bodies, yes. Their souls you can't touch." Eve spat in his face.

Slowly, methodically slowly, Ares wiped the spit from his face using his open hand. He considered backhanding her with it but he wouldn't give her the pleasure. Like her mother, she always enjoyed a little rough handling. "Have it your way." Ares disappeared.

Even though he was boiling on the inside, Ares kept an impassive face when he re-materalized into Darkon's tent. He looked to his general who was now joined by his officers. "Kill them, every last one of them."

"Yes, My Lord," Darkon took a deep breath. This would be the battle that would make his name reverberate throughout history!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Bathing in the river, Xena couldn't shake the feeling that Ares was lurking nearby. She kept checking the riverbank but didn't seem him at all. She wouldn't put it past him to watch her bathing but she didn't understand the voyeur act. Unless of course, he was avoiding telling her the happy news about his forthcoming child. She certainly wasn't looking forward to having the discussion. But it had to be done. The young Lord or Lady would most likely become the new god or goddess of War, which had far-reaching implications for Xena as the Chosen of War.

As Xena turned all the possibilities over in her head, she tried to relax in the lapping water. But the water started churning. The waves grew so large that Xena had to move toward the bank to avoid being swamped by them. Xena considered going for her sword and chakram but before she could take another step, a dolphin-pulled chariot burst forth from the water. Amphritie's blue-green hair spilled over her red chitin breastplate. In one hand she held the reins, in the other a golden trident tipped in Hephaestian metal. A gold crown encircled with white pearls topped her head. Xena hadn't seen the goddess in over thrity years and the difference was unnerving. The last time Xena had seen her, the goddess was a soft, sultry seductress. Xena hadn't cared for the way she'd looked at Ares in those days. But that vixen was a far cry from the warrior visage that Amphitrite was presenting to her now.

The dolphins skidded to a stop, causing waves to crash against the riverbank. Xena curled her toes, sinking them firmly into the muddy river bed. She wouldn't give the goddess the satisfaction of seeing her stumble against the deluge. Amphitrite let loose of the reins and stepped out of the chariot and glided atop the water to where Xena stood. When she reached Xena, she settled down into the water beside the warrior.

"Amphitrite, let me guess, you've been made the Goddess of Ocean and Seas."

"You always were one of my husband's more astute enemies." Amphitrite took a lock of Xena's wet hair in her finger and coiled it. "One of the prettier ones too." There was that seductive side Xena remembered.

"If you're here to make threats, please get on with it-"

Amphitrite grinned and interrupted,"On the contrary, my dear. You and I are two powerful women. The last thing I want to do is bump heads or cross swords with you." She realeased the lock of Xena's hair but let her finger trail down Xena's chest to the top of her breast before she removed her hand.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take that a face value." Xena grimaced. "My experience with your family has taught me better."

"I am not my husband. And unlike the other Olympians, I'm no idiot. I know how this ends. The alliance with the North won't hold. I don't want to make an enemy of my future Queen."

Xena squinted her eyes untrusting at the goddess. "Ares and I are over. He's welcoming a child with his wife."

"Based on the words of a Norse witch! That child has yet to be recognized as his. And it's only hers by dint of handmaiden rights. If it is indeed his, It'll be born a demi-god, it's a long way from being welcomed into the fold."

Xena tried to hide her relief. So it was as she'd dreamed. Ares had gotten the servant girl pregnant. While Xena was happy to have that bit of news confirmed. She was unnerved that someone had revealed that to her in a dream. And pissed because she figured it was Ares trying to break the news to her that way instead of having the courage to face her with it like a man. "If it is confirmed his, surely it'll be recognized. It'll be his child."

"As Hercules' was Zeus's but you don't see him on the Council of 12, do you?"

"You know, none of this matters to me. I'm not involved in your Olympic politics."

"Oh Xena, you've always been involved. You'll always be involved. I knew from the first night I laid eyes on you that you were the one who'd tame the God of War."

"Tame? Ares?"

"Oh yes, you should have seen him years ago. When I took him to lover, he was a cruel and petulant little brat. He and Discord were two peas in a pod. As the years went on, everyone assumed they'd marry, have a passel of little demons. But then you came along. The chaos inside him stilled. Sure, he was still the God of War, capable of acts unspeakable to you mortals but he no longer tortured people out of pure boredom. It's almost as if you made him understand what War was. He looks at the big picture now."

"And maybe you are just praising him because he just made you Queen of the Sea."

"He voted in favor but it wasn't a deciding vote. Even if he'd chosen one of my opponents, I would've still won."

"Then why are you here?"

"I sincerely desire a truce between the Warrior Princess and all the inhabitants of my realm, including the gods and goddess therein."

"If you steer clear of me, I'll steer clear of you."

"You're building an empire. At some point, that will have to include a navy, yes?"

"Yes." There was no sense in denying it. If they were going to protect the empire against Phoenician raiders and the Romans then she'd have to have a formidable navy.

"Just know that you have an ally beneath the waves." Amphitrite could see that Xena still didn't trust her. She smiled coyly "I'm sure we will meet again, Xena. Until then, think hard about your future. You don't want to make eternal enemies." She squeezed Xena's bicep genty then turned for her chariot. She glided across the water without causing so much as a ripple. She gave Xena a parting look as she climbed in the car and snapped the reins. Slowly the dolphins, chariot, and goddess disappeared beneath the water. The last thing Xena saw was the Hephaestian metal tips of the trident.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle had just attended to her last patient of the evening and was headed down the corridor to the kitchen for dinner when a woman came stumbling into the temple. Her nose and lip had both been busted and blood matted her dark blonde hair together in thick strands. Gabrielle hurried to her. "I need some help over here," Gabrielle yelled. Two of the nuns left the patients they were praying with and ran to the bard's aid. The three of them got the girl safely to a cot, then the nuns went to draw water and get fresh cloths to clean the woman's wounds. "Do you have other injuries?" Gabrielle asked.

The woman closed her eyes not wanting to recall how she'd received her injuries.

Gabrielle saw the look of shame flit across the woman's face and new instantly the nature of her wounds. "I'll be right back." Gabrielle walked to the back wall of the temple's main room and grabbed two privacy panels. She brought them back to the woman's cot and placed them around the woman, shielding her from prying eyes. "I'll need to check to make sure there's no bleeding."

The woman's jaw clenched and she fisted the cot linens in her hand but nodded her permission for Gabrielle to examine her.

Gabrielle lifted the woman's skirt. Her opening was torn and bruised but she wasn't bleeding. The only thing seeping from her was the stain of the man who had violated her. The nurses returned with the water and towels and the patient clamped her legs shut reflexively. "Thank you, you can leave us," Gabrielle dismissed the attendants. She dipped a cloth into the cool water then said to the woman. "If you want me to stop at any point, you just say so." The woman nodded again. Gabrielle went to work cleaning her up. The patient winced a couple of times and Gabrielle made note to work more gingerly than she already was. When she finished with the girl's sex, she checked her rear. At least she had been spared that particular humiliation. Gabrielle reached for a new cloth, wetted it, wrung it out, and then turned her attention to the girl's face. Tenderly, she dabbed at the blood around her nose. The bruising was bad, and once the blood was clear, it was evident that the nose would need resetting. "What's your name?" Gabrielle whispered.

The girl cleared her throat. "Flavia."

"You're Roman?"

"My ancestry yes. But I was raised here in the Elean countryside. My father was awarded a land grant just north of the city. He served Caesar in the Gallic Wars. It's only my mother, older sister, and myself on the farm now. I was headed back home with a new calf when I was attacked on the road, just out of town."

"I thought the roads in the immediate vicinity of the city were relatively safe." Gabrielle poured Flavia a cup of wine.

"They were. But since the games, there have been a lot of outsiders in the area. They aren't as keen on keeping the local laws as the Eleans are."

"I see," Gabrielle made a mental note to talk to Xena. If she was about to march out of the area tomorrow. She would need to leave behind some kind of law enforcement to take care of such matters. "Did you know your attacker?"

"No, I only know that he is with the army camped outside the city."

"Are you sure?"

"His gauntlets were stamped with the ram's head symbol over the crossed swords making an x."

"Would you recognize his face?" Gabrielle knew that that was the symbol Xena had adopted for her army. It crawled all over her skin every time she saw it.

Flavia nodded.

"I'll see that you get justice," Gabrielle promised.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After the ordeal with Amphitrite, Xena wasn't looking for another confrontation. So, she decided to skip meeting Gabrielle for dinner. Of late, their conversations always descended into some sort of argument or another over Ares, her army, or the like. Instead, she took her supper in the tent. The cook had surprised her with a nice veal steak and rosemary carrots. As she ate, she made final notes about things that needed to be done before she marched at dawn. Xena still couldn't shake the feeling that Ares was spying on her. She didn't know why he didn't just pop out of the aether, but part of her was grateful for it because she wasn't looking forward to the conversation. The other part of her knew she needed to get it over with before she left Elis. She didn't need her attention divided that way. She needed to focus on the campaign at hand, not on his family life. Xena swallowed her last morsel of the tender meat and then sat back in her chair. Might as well get it over with. She closed her eyes and breathed, "Ares."


	24. Justice

Unholy Matrimony XXIV

When Ares returned to the Halls of War, he found the Thracian girl Pan had promised him waiting at the foot of his throne. Ares smiled, the old goat had not overstated the girl's beauty. Black hair fell in ringlets over her olive shoulders. She looked up at Ares with honeyed eyes which shined with a promise of unbridled pleasure. "King Ares," she dipped her head in a bow that caused her left shoulder strap to slide down her arm and reveal her plump but firm breast.

"Hello, and what should I call you, you lovely creature?" Ares edged closer but he didn't hear her response because a whispered breath reached for him in the aether. Xena! She really did know how to mess up his plans. Ares sighed. He would never ignore a call from his warrior, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing her. The last time they'd been together, he'd made a sap out of himself. Ares wasn't a fool. And he wouldn't let himself wallow in the fantasy that their last coupling had promised any kind of romantic future. Xena had fucked him out of pity. What was it she'd called it? Absolution? Yes, absolution. She'd been gentle with him, loving even. But it had been a goodbye more than anything. It was Xena's way of letting him know that she'd come to terms with everything that had gone bad between them in the past. She had forgiven him. More than that, she wanted him to forgive himself so that they could move ahead with building their Empire. Even if he dared to hope that their last meeting could have been a reawakening of their old love or the blossoming of a new better love, Ares knew he had to put an end to it. Eventually the gods would learn of their affair and would unleash their fury on her. And Xena didn't deserve that. She'd already dealt with the gods' wrath once and it had caused her to miss her daughter's entire childhood.

Ares looked at the Thracian girl, "Have your fill of the wine and food, then you're free to go. Duty calls."

The girl's face fell with disappointment. But Ares wasn't sure if it was authentic or a ruse. One could never tell with paid whores. It didn't matter anyway, Ares stretched out his neck, releasing some tension to make room for whatever Xena was about to dole out. With a blinding flash he ripped through the aether.

Ares appeared in Xena's tent. She sat in a wooden chair at her war table. She wasn't wearing any armor. Ares thought the leather she was wearing looked new. It looked darker than her the dress she usually wore. The table was cleared of the maps and pawns that she normally kept on it, a sure sign that she was ready to march at dawn. Xena never quit going over contingencies when she was on the offensive, she wouldn't have put those things away unless she was completely settled in her plans. A plate with a single chunk of bread and a pewter goblet of wine were the table's only occupant. "You rang?"

Xena looked up at him. He was nervous. It made her feel better. He hadn't been any keener on having this conversation than she. One of them had to break the ice. "I hear congratulations are in order." Xena rose, then grabbed a second goblet out of a wooden crate. She walked over to her wine cask and turned the spigot. Ares watched as dark purple rivulets splashed into the cup. So, Xena definitely had heard about the baby. And she clearly wasn't thrilled about it. The realization gave him a sick pleasure. At least the thought of him having a child with another woman could hurt her. When Xena turned toward him, he got a good look at her new leather. And he'd been right. It was a new dress. Where her old dress had been designed with a golden vine in the shape of a vee, the new one proudly displayed their banner symbol, the ram's head over an x. Ares felt a lump forming in his throat.

Xena handed Ares the full goblet. "To your child's health."

Ares raised the drink in the air. "The paternity hasn't actually been confirmed. And it isn't Gunnr's," Ares added quickly.

"As I've been told."

"Do you mind if I ask, who spilled the beans?" Ares drank and struggled not to cough. Mortal wine never compared to the Olympic vintage from Bacchus' vineyards.

"So you were keeping it from me?" Xena swallowed. His failure to tell her might have hurt more than the news itself. No, she knew better. Nothing would ever hurt worse than seeing someone give him the lineage that she'd denied him.

"No, I wasn't exactly keeping it from you. I just. . . just haven't found the right time. I've been busy with matters in the East."

"You could have told me the other night. It was Kara that brought you here that evening, if I remember correctly"

Ares looked to the ground. Xena hadn't missed the opportunity to remind him of the vulnerable state that he'd been in that evening. But for some reason she hadn't turned the dagger. There'd been no sneer, no scoff. "I didn't know the other night, Xena."

Xena studied him, looking for the truth of the statement. "Then why have you been lurking around all day? Why the spy game?"

"I haven't been lurking around. I've been busy, as I said, with matters in the East."

"What matters in the East?" Xena leaned against her war table.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Someone's been watching you? Another god maybe?"

"I'll decide what concerns me or not. I'm the commander of your army, if you aren't going to keep me in the loop, this isn't going to work, Ares." Xena didn't know why he was lying to her about spying on her. She'd felt a vague thrumming of his presence around her all day.

"You're the commander of my western forces, yes. I still have Darkon in control in the East, until we take care of the Peloponnesus and mainland Greece, then we will turn our attention Thrace, Macedonia, and Ionia."

"That's the long-term plan, yes. But I still should be kept apprised of what your other generals are doing, and where."

Ares drained the goblet and plunked it down on the table in frustration. It caused the table to vibrate and Xena had to stifle a shudder. His strength always frightened and thrilled her. "You're not going to like it."

"Try me." She wasn't about to reveal what she'd done in the woods if he didn't already know about it. But she doubted anything that Darkon was doing was worse than things she was capable of.

"Fine. A group of Elijans has encamped inside the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus. The Ephesian elders will not root them out, so I've ordered my men to breach the gates and remove them the temple."

"By any means necessary?" Xena pinned him with her eyes.

"Yes."

She could tell there was something he was leaving out by the way his jaw twitched. There was something he wanted to tell her but was holding the horror dawned on her. Xena pushed away from the table and moved toward him. "Is Eve among those at the temple?"

He thought about lying, telling her he didn't know. But she'd know better, she'd know that he would have assessed the situation before giving his men a kill order. "Xena, she 's leading them. What do you want me do? I can't let it go unpunished. If the monotheists think they can just take over our temples, they have another thing coming."

"They are Elijans, they won't fight back, you know this. You can't just slaughter them all. And besides, if you kill her, you make a martyr, just like you did with Eli. You know you brought this down on yourself."

"How long you been holding onto that little 'I told you so'?"

"Fuck you. If you kill my daughter, this is done, Ares. Do you hear me? You can take your empire- - -"

"Easy," Ares grabbed her by the biceps, firmly but gently. "I placed an aura of protection over her. She can't be harmed by my armies. Her people on the other hand. I've told her as much. I think she'll see reason to avoid the slaughter."

Xena looked into his eyes. She knew he'd warned Eve on her account, not for Eve's sake. The depths of his love scared her sometimes. The god of war providing protection for his enemies was unheard of. How had they gotten here? To a place where she finally accepted that he loved her but they couldn't act on it. Oh yeah, she reminded herself, he'd gone and gotten himself married. And in an alliance with global consequences! "I wouldn't be so sure of that Ares. She won't appreciate being outmaneuvered. She is her mother's daughter after all."

"That she is," Ares reached up and softly brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

Xena had a terrible epiphany, she grabbed his hand in her fist and held it like a vise. This was why she'd felt his presence all day. He'd placed the same kind of protective aura around her. Xena was infuriated. How could he do such a thing? Did he doubt her skill? Her prowess? "You son-of-a-cunt!" Xena spat.

"You never cease to surprise me, Xena. But that's a hell of a way to thank someone for sparing their child."

"It isn't Eve, I'm pissed about, you fuck. It's me!" She dropped his hand and walked away from him. "You doubt me? I am Xena fucking Warrior Princess. The Besieger of Corinth, Xena of Amphipolis, the Scourge of Cirrah." Xena's voice rose as she rattled through her titles. "The Warrior Princess of Kalmae, the Desolator- - -"

Xena's litany was cut short by Gabrielle coming through the tent flaps. The bard stopped abruptly when she saw Ares standing there. She had clearly been hoping to find Xena alone. "Xena, I- uh-"

"What is it, Gabrielle? Spit it out!" Xena grabbed her goblet and headed back to her wine cask.

"Xena, she hasn't done anything. It's me you're pissed at," Ares defended Gabrielle.

Gabrielle squinted at him. She thought he'd be happy to see Xena barking at her. She looked back to Xena. "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy. As usual, Ares has overstepped."

Ares threw his hands up. "I don't know what she's talking about, Blondie. I haven't done anything except make sure Eve doesn't get skewered by my men at daybreak. But I will leave you ladies to it. There's a young Thracian beauty waiting for me back at the Halls of War." Ares lied. He knew the girl would already be headed back to Pan's forest. He just wanted to see the hurt in Xena's eyes. He knew it was petty and cruel but sometimes her jealousy was the only way he could feel her love.

"Gonna knock another one of your whores up?" Xena sneered. He knew he'd get a least one sneer before he left her.

"It is a God Classic, knocking up a mortal slut." Ares winked and vanished.

Xena bit her tongue and blinked back tears. She took a swig of wine and made sure her eyes wouldn't betray her before she turned to face her friend. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. He just has a way of getting under my skin. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"So he is expecting a child? When I talked to your before, you were ranting. I wasn't sure how much of it was real and how much was from the dream you kept talking about."

"Yes, Gunnr's handmaid is pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Xena."

"That's not what I'm upset about." It was only a half-lie, Xena told herself. It was him putting a protection spell on her that was currently making her blood boil, not the baby that might not even be his, if he was to be believed. "He's placed an aura of protection around me."

"That's a bad thing? Eve too? Is that what that was about?"

"Yes and yes. Do you think it's fair to my men, or my enemies for that matter, for me to march out there and fight when I can't be hurt."

"No, Xena, it isn't fair. But he doesn't want to lose you again."

Xena shook her head. "What did you need?"

"I had a patient come in to the hospice. She was raped. She says it was by one of your men."

"One of my men. Are you sure?"

"She described his gauntlets. She said they had your banner sign."

"Did she describe him?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, but she said she'd know him if she saw him."

"Gabrielle, I can't just march all of my men down to the hospice for a line up. You're gonna have to give me more to go on than that. We march at dawn, I don't have time for this."

"You're just going to let a rapist walk free? That's not you, Xena." Gabrielle pleaded.

"Don't tell me who I am, Gabrielle. What do you want me to do, ask my men and see which one confesses?" Xena scoffed.

"You could at least come into town and talk to the girl."

"When did this happen? He may have deserted already. Let me ask Tiro, if everyone is accounted for."

"It happened today, this afternoon. She was walking home a calf she'd just bought at market."

"A calf?" Xena looked down at her empty plate. Suddenly, the veal she'd enjoyed for dinner wasn't setting too comfortably on her stomach. "I'll be right back."

Xena pushed through the tent flaps, and made her way across camp to where her cooks were packing up the last of the supplies that they would need for their long march. Xena saw the calf skin stretched out to dry. She pulled her head cook, Egan, aside. "Dinner was delicious, but I don't remember authorizing the purchase of a calf."

"I didn't purchase the calf, Ma'am," Egan stammered. "Dand brought it into camp this afternoon. Made me promise him the finest cut. But I still saved that nice steak for you."

"I'll leave you to your work."

"Yes Ma'am."

Xena headed to the section of camp where her infantry men had their tents set up. She found Dand there in a circle of men playing dice. When she neared, the men stood at attention. Xena saw the fresh scratches on Dand's face and neck. When Xena's eyes locked with his, he knew that she knew. She could tell he was weighing his options, run or try to take her down. To his credit, he bided his time. He was going to make her public lay the accusation.

"Dand, step forward."

He did as ordered. He looked down at her hip. Xena knew he was starting to like his chances against her considering she was unarmed. "Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts this afternoon?"

"I was in town getting last minute supplies, I came back mid-afternoon."

"You brought back a calf. Where did you get it?"

"I found it." One of the men, Naros, shoulder bumped Dand and grunted a chuckle. Dand had apparently told at least one of his comrades about his foray into town.

Xena wasn't playing games anymore. Her voice went cold. "You stole it. You raped the owner and you took it."

A few of the men backed away from Dand. They'd finally caught which way the wind was blowing. Dand knew that his last chance to run had come. He reached for his blade. Now all of the men stepped away from him. Even his friend who'd chuckled about the rape abandoned him. They weren't about to help him take on their general. They'd all heard stories about what happened when men crossed the Warrior Princess.

Dand swung at her. Xena dodged. He tried and missed again. The third swing he decided to swing horizontally and Xena jumped back and out of the way. Swinging wasn't working, she was too quick. He decided he'd have a better chance at lunging. It was a huge mistake. Xena pivoted and tripped him in the process. He fell face first into the dirt. Xena bounded on top of him and pinned him with a knee between his shoulder blades. She grabbed his sword from his grip and knocked him out cold with the hilt.

When he roused from Xena throwing a bucket of water on his face a half an hour later, Xena had him in the stocks, stripped completely nude. Xena had instructed all the men of her camp to gather round to watch the punishment.

"Listen up, Men. Dand raped one of the women in my empire. We are here to bring these people under our protection, not to violate them. If anyone has a problem with that, you need to walk away now. If you stay and you abuse the power that a position in my army will bring you, you will suffer dire consequences. We will be the law of the land but we are not above justice!" Xena turned to her second in command, "Tiro." The lieutenant tossed Xena a spear. She broke it in half with her foot and picked up one of the splintered ends. Xena moved behind Dand.

"Mercy," Dand cried. "Please, I'll leave Elis. I leave Greece."

"You like to fuck so much. I think I'll oblige you," Xena rammed the shattered end of the shaft up his ass. Dand screamed so loud an owl who'd nested in the tree overhead took flight.

"Xena," Gabrielle pleaded, begging her friend to show the mercy that Dand had begged for.

"This is the fate that awaits you if you violate women and children in my Empire," Xena warned. She pulled the spear end out and blood poured from his asshole, trailing down his legs in thick streams. Xena knew if she left him like that that he could conceivably bleed out overnight. It would be a slow death which he deserved but she wasn't through with him just yet. She walked over to the blacksmith's fire and pulled out a hot poker.

Dand could barely breath but when he saw her coming his way with the iron rod, he panted. "Please, please, no!" Tears fell unchecked from his eyes into the dirt below. Xena didn't make a show of it, she simply walked around him and cauterized his wounds by sinking the red-orange end of the poker inside his rectum. Dand's body went limp. Xena removed the poker and motioned for Tiro to take it. Xena checked Dand's pulse, he was only unconscious. Xena turned to address her men. "If anyone aids him, they will suffer the same fate. In addition to rape, he has committed treason for attacking me. He will be executed at dawn. Now, back to your tents, we ride tomorrow."

The men slowly started filing away from the center of camp. Xena looked to Gabrielle. "You want to stay here tonight? It will be our last night together for a while."

"No, Xena. My mission is to help people, not torture them."

"I don't understand. I thought you came here seeking justice."

"I did. That wasn't it." Gabrielle walked away.


	25. The Gift

Unholy Matrimony XXV: The Gift

Ares stood on the east-facing portico of his sprawling Olympic mansion. It was daylight in the realm of the Gods but Greece spreading out below the heavenly mountain was still black with night. The only light came from various fires that dotted the landscape. Ares enjoyed the stillness of the moment. The day ahead, he knew, would be monumental. For the first time in decades, Xena the Warrior Princess would ride at the head of his army, leading her troops deep into the Peloponnesus toward near certain conflict. Ares had dreamed of this day for years, and then he'd let that dream go. It felt almost unreal that it was going to happen. A splinter of doubt ripped through his head. What if she backed out? What if this had all been a ploy to make him look the fool again? This time it would not simply be in front of the Olympians but Ares knew the other pantheons had taken an interest in his renewed alliance with Xena. In fact, Ares feared he would have to justify their working relationship at the Pan-Mediterranean Conference which was slated for later that afternoon. Ares knew that they would doubt Xena's motives. Many of them believed her firmly allied to the monotheistic Elijans because of Eve. But Ares knew Xena better. She'd always believed in the freedom of religious conscious. She didn't like the exclusive doctrine being preached by the Elijans anymore than the pantheons did. She'd always fought for people's right to worship as they saw fit or not worship at all.

Xena had never been much for worship herself. Even when she and Ares had been as thick as thieves, and she considered him her god, Xena had carried herself as his equal. They'd been building an empire together. Ares smiled because somehow things had gotten back on track. He took a deep breath and patted his right pant pocket. He wasn't sure why he hadn't given her the trinket yet, maybe he feared she'd reject it. He knew if she did reject it, he'd take it personally. But today was the day. And, he promised himself if she refused it that he'd be fine. As long as she rode at the head of his army, nothing else mattered.

"My Lord Ares," one of the minor godlings that ferried messages across Olympus alighted onto the portico next to Ares. His winged feet had barely kissed the marble floor when he started speaking. "The rest of the Pan-Mediterranean delegation is breakfasting in the Main Hall. They would like to know if you intend to join them?"

"I'll see them this afternoon on Crete. I have military matters to attend. Send my apologies and you may choose any vintage from my cellar to stress how regretful I am to be absent." Ares hated that he had to carry out these banal niceties but he supposed it came with the territory of being Lord of the Gods.

Once the godling had flitted away. Ares extended his hand toward the Peloponnesian peninsula. He crooked his fingers and twisted the space in front of him, a black portal filled the space. Xena's tent was dark, he could barely make out her form sleeping beneath the thick bear fur. He couldn't it help that it thrilled him to see that she slept alone. No Blondie. And she hadn't taken a fancy to any of her warriors. Ares quickly closed the image, he wasn't spying on her for the sake of doing so, he just wanted to know if he had time to check in with Darkon before she was ready to ride. Ares wasn't about to miss being there for her riding out of Elis carrying his banner.

With a thought, Ares split through space and settled into the aether inside Darkon's tent. He found it empty, but he could hear the commander calling out orders to his soldiers. Ares waited. After a few minutes, Darkon walked through the tent flaps. "My Lord."

"I'm guessing, you couldn't come to a peaceful resolution with the Ephesians regarding the removal of the Elijans."

"No, Lord Ares. We will attempt to breach the wall today. I've sent for the catapults but it will be days before they arrive. They weren't really expecting a siege so we are hoping their stores are low and they will capitulate and turn the Elijans out before the catapults even get here."

"I want the Magistrate's head on display at the city gates. I want the world to know what happens to those who harbor the Elijans."

"Yes, my Lord." Darkon sneered. "And the Elijans?" 

"Let them know they die in my name. And that their lives are recompense for the Twilight." Ares thought of his sister Artemis. They'd never gotten along famously, she'd preferred the company of trees and woodland creatures to her own family. But the Elijan's encroachment into her temple was a symbol, a reminder of the Twilight. And Ares, had every intention of using it to his advantage. If he could defeat them soundly, in one decisive, battle, that victory would reverberate throughout the region and remind folks which gods they owed their allegiance. Ares walked toward the exit of Darkon's tent but before he reached the opening he disappeared from mortal view.

Ares rematerialized on the Tegean Road just outside of Xena's camp. His sudden appearance startled the two night watchmen. "At ease men." By now most of Xena's soldiers had seen the god come and go from camp. The looks of awe and their deferential posture told Ares that these men knew full well who he was.

Ares strode past the men and into camp. He hadn't been prepared for the sight of one of Xena's soldiers stripped naked and locked in the stocks. Ares walked toward the man, slowly. He was half-conscious and moaning intelligibly. Ares took in the scene. Xena had kept him alive. If he'd murdered someone, she would've executed him on the spot. Ares smelled the unmistakable odor of seared human flesh. He moved around to the man's backside and saw Xena's handiwork. She'd brutally sodomized the man. That meant only one thing. He was a rapist. Xena had always been known for her severe justice in the old days. She'd never suffered rapists in her midst. She'd been as protective of women and children as any warlord could be. But sometimes, things happened. Ares hoped it wasn't a bad omen that Xena had been forced to punish one of her men so severely on the eve of her inaugural march as his Warrior Queen. Ares closed his eyes. No, that wasn't right. She wasn't his queen, she was his general. He needed to start thinking of it in those terms. Ares considered putting the bastard out of his misery but to do so would undermine Xena's authority and that was not something Ares had ever done and he would not start now. Ares leaned down and whispered to the man, "I hope that nut was worth it." The man whimpered something but Ares was already headed to Xena's tent and paid him no further attention.

When Ares reached the big tent, he paused outside the entrance. He felt inside his pocket. Ares took a deep breath for courage and slowly parted the flaps. The tent was still dark, near pitch. He formed a ball of blue light in his had the size of a shooting marble, just enough to light his way as he walked toward her bed.

"Parlor tricks?" Xena asked without opening her eyes.

Gods she was amazing. How long had she known he was there? Had she felt him across the yard when he entered camp or only sense he'd come into the tent? He tried to think of a witty reply but nothing came to him. "I didn't want to wake you."

"What? Did you just come to watch me sleep? That must be fascinating." Xena finally opened her eyes. The smile in them sent his stomach fluttering. How did this woman do this to him? He was the King of the Gods, the God of War and yet a playful look from her sleepy eyes could make him feel like a twelve year old virgin boy standing before Aphrodite.

"I wanted to see you before you started the day."

Xena pushed up from the bedding and her eyes turned serious. In her slumber, she'd forgotten that she was still upset with him. "I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you too. We need to finish the conversation we started before you ran out of here like a spineless weasel."

Ares should have known the discussion about the baby wasn't over. Or maybe it was Eve she was upset about. But he'd been telling Xena the truth, Eve had tied his hands. That fight was one he couldn't back down from. All he could do was to insure Eve's personal safety, for Xena's sake. Ares felt his heart fall. This wasn't the energy with which he wanted to present his gift to Xena. He needed her to be open to him, not closed off. He was afraid if they picked up either of those threads again, Eve or the baby, that Xena would definitely reject his gift. "Okay, I promise, we will talk about whatever you want, but I need to say something first."

Xena could see the pleading in his eyes. She wasn't about to let him off the hook for putting a protection spell on her. And she was going to make damn sure he removed it before she rode for Tegea, but there was something so earnest and needing in his eyes that Xena decided she'd let it go for now. Xena reached both her hands up toward him, indicating that he should pull her from the ground. When they stood face to face, she nodded, "Go ahead, say your peace."

Ares swallowed and his mouth moved but no words came out. He let go of her hands. Xena noticed the slight chill in the air for the first time once her hands were empty of his. She rubbed her palms together for warmth. Her mind drifted to Dand. he must've had a miserably cold night in his undressed state. Served him right. Xena willed her attention back to the god before her. Ares still hadn't spoke, but he reached his hand into the front pocket of his black leathers.

Ares looked at her squarely when he finally spoke, his voice low and even, his words measured. "Xena, I know you're not one for jewelry. But I made this as a symbol of our alliance. It would honor me beyond counting if you'd wear it today." Ares held the necklace up for her to see.

Xena's eyes widened as she took in the sleek platinum colored chain and the gold ram's head. The pendant was etched with spiraling horns and intricate fleece detailing. But the thing that that really marvelled Xena the most were the two ice blue sapphire eyes that sparkled at her. "Ares," Xena breathed. "It's beautiful."

Ares nodded. She'd seen the look on his face only once before. It was right after he'd saved Eve and Gabrielle on Olympus. When he'd given up his godhood for her. It was a look that told her he wanted nothing more in the world than he wanted her approval. "The chain is Hephaestian metal, the pendant is gold and the stones-"

"Etruscan, Old Italia, just like the chakram."

"Yes, the light and dark charkrams. Same metals, same stones as this necklace. Will you wear it?" Ares moved the necklace toward her. "If not, please at least keep it, I made it for you. I could never let another wear it."

"You made it?"

"Yes, at my forge at the Halls of War."

Xena closed her eyes and pictured him there, shirt off in the sweltering forge. The Halls of War had been as much home to her as any place had been, at least any place since she'd left Amphipolis all those years ago. She had a sudden longing to go there with him. To just lock themselves away there from the rest of the world, from Olympus, and just love each other for all eternity. But that wasn't them. They didn't hide from the world. They made world. Molded it into their image. Bent it to their wills. Xena turned. Ares' breath caught. He was afraid she was going to walk off. Deny him. Deny them. But Xena lifted her black hair. "I'll wear it, Ares." With love, she thought, but kept that part to herself.

Ares' heart smiled as he clasped the necklace around her neck and she leaned into him and turned her face toward him. Xena ran her hand up into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. She turned her body to his and deepened the kiss. She could feel the pendant resting in the soft spot of her throat between her collar bones. Xena thought the positioning of the ram's head was perfect because when Ares moved through her he felt like air. In fact, if she was honest, he was oxygen, the breath that made her soul burn. Xena allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She knew in the months to come that opportunities for intimacy would be few. And deep down, she knew eventually, once he and Gunnr started their family, that his attention would be needed elsewhere. Remembering his wife, Xena broke the kiss and pushed him gently away.

Ares looked at her confused. Had he done something? He looked directly into her eyes. The need was still there, the desire. But there was a sadness he didn't know how to take away. He watched as her fingers moved up to the pendant. She rolled the smooth gold between her thumb and forefinger. "Thank you, it's perfect." Xena walked across the room and grabbed her waterskin. She took a long draught then looked back to Ares. "My turn."

Ares grabbed a chair and sat down preparing himself for an argument about either Eve or Kara's baby.

Xena came and stood before him. "I want you to remove the protection spell you placed on me."

"Wait? What?" Ares asked, genuinely confused.

"Ares, you know my position on it. It isn't fair to my men, my opponents, it's not fair to me."

"Yeah, I know that, Xena. That's why I've never put one on you. I told you. I placed one on Eve. To make her see reason. Well, and mostly cause you'd find a way to kill me if I let one of my men kill her."

"Don't lie me. Don't you think I can feel it?"

Ares raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not lying to you, Xena. What do you mean you can feel it?"

"For days now, I've felt you lurking around. I thought you were spying on me at first. But I couldn't get a bead on where you were. It's like you are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It's hard to explain because I can usually sense you more specifically than that. Like I can feel you before you show yourself. This morning, I could feel you standing outside the tent a few seconds before you walked in. And when you've shown up the last couple of days, I can feel the real you and then that vague feeling is overshadowed by your presence."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I don't know exactly, but it gets stronger every day. I even feel you my in my dreams. At first I thought that's what you were doing. Manipulating my dreams."

"That didn't work out the way I planned the first time." Ares remembered some nasty comments she'd thrown at him that day. "It isn't Morpheus is it? He's still miffed at you for denying him Gabrielle. Frankly, I don't know what he sees in her."

"Can it, Ares. And, it's not Morpheus. I feel it in my waking hours. When Amphitrite paid me a visit, I thought she might have something to do with it, but I couldn't suss out a motive for her to mess with me like this."

"Amphitrite sought you out?"

"She wanted to offer me safe passage should I develop a navy at some point."

"Well, that's good to know. We'll keep her on our good side. She say anything else?"

"Nothing of importance." Xena wasn't about to admit that they'd talked about Xena and Ares' future.

"This feeling that you're having. Is it distinctively me or isn't just the feeling of being watched? I mean, Xena, there are a lot of gods that wish you ill will and not just the Olympians. If you think you life is in immediate danger, you need to let me know."

"Ares, I'm a warrior, my life is constantly in immediate danger."

"I mean from the godly realm."

"I can handle gods," Xena gave him a sly smile. "I've got you wrapped around my finger, don't I?"

Ares smiled in spite of himself. "Well, everyone isn't as enamored with you as I am."

"You really didn't put a protection spell on me?"

Ares took her hands and looked up into her eyes to stress the honesty of his answer. "Xena, I would never disrespect you that way."

"Then I don't know. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Maybe it is another god, but it feel so familiar. So much like you."

"Xena, you're not . . . you're not. . . Xena hold still." Ares let go of her right hand and moved his palm flat over her belly. His breath hitched. When he looked up at her, tears brimmed over the bottom lids of his eyes. "Xena, we're having a baby."


	26. Fractured

Unholy Matrimony XXVI

If Xena had been struck by lightning, it could not have jarred her more. She stumbled though her feet were flat on the solid ground. Ares stood up and steadied her, then helped her into the chair he'd been sitting in. Xena looked at her bare feet. She pushed the tops of her long toes against the cold dirt. She could hear the sounds of camp starting to stir outside of the tent. Wood was being split to bring to life the coals that had gone latent during the night. Metal tins clanged together as Egan and his cooking staff worked to get breakfast ready. A hearty meal before a daylong march. Soldiers grumbled good morning to each other as they made their way to the latrines. Was this real? Could this really be happening? Her hand went to her belly. Her body heat radiated through the rough cotton of her shift. Miraculously, she could feel the baby's energy and she knew Ares was right. It was the child she'd been feeling lurking around for the last few days. Its energy was so near to its father's that she couldn't fault herself for thinking it had been Ares. It had been the child that had spawned her vivid dreams. Or at least her unconscious knowledge that she carried the babe within her. She could feel it there now, a bundle of cells, but with its own distinct soul and awareness. It hadn't been that way with Solan or Eve. She hadn't been able to feel them until she was much farther along in her pregnancy. Until her flat tummy had rounded and her breasts ached. Her mind raced, trying to pinpoint when they had conceived. Xena hadn't even noticed that her menses had stopped.

Ares dropped down onto his haunches in front of her. "Xena are you okay?"

Xena's dewy lashes fluttered, then her eyes finally landed on his. He was crying too. Those eyes which she'd seen burn with such fury were now flooded with awe. Xena trailed her hand up her torso and closed her fist over the ram's head pendant he'd just given her. "I've always denied Fate, but this was always going to happen, wasn't it?"

"It's so much more than Fate, Xena, More than Destiny. Love will have its way." 

"Love," Xena whispered.

Ares reached up and cupped her face. He stroked her cheek lovingly but firmly with his thumb. Xena leaned into his touch, craving a connection as much he did. The need to be with her took over every fiber of his being. "I love you, Xena," Ares cried as he stood and in one swoop lifted her off the chair and carried her to the bear rug.

Xena's need matched his own and no sooner had he laid her down than she pushed his vest down off his shoulders. "Help me take this off," Xena reached for the hem of her shift. She wanted to feel him flesh to flesh. She didn't want anything between them, ever again. She wanted openness and honesty.

Ares stripped the nightdress from her and looked at her laying naked. Her skin glowed against the black fur. She looked like the goddess she was meant to be. Ares drank in the site of her swollen peaked breasts, rising and falling as she panted for him. He felt himself thickening against the stiff leather of his breeches. Xena reached between his legs and cupped him through his pants. She rubbed her hand hard against the generous bulge. "Get rid of those too." Ares didn't need further encouragement. He peeled the pants off of his hips and then kicked them away. Xena reached for him again and this time was rewarded with the warmth of his velvety steel.

"Ahhh," Ares moaned at the contact.

Xena took him full in her hand and glided smoothly along his shaft and then back up to his head which she cupped letting his fluid coat her palm before sliding down along the back ridge of his cock. "Mmmm, I'm not sure I've ever felt you this hard before."

Ares wasn't sure he'd ever been this hard before. When her hand passed along the sensitive rim of his head and across the bundle of nerves just below, he thought he was going to come in her hand and ruin their coupling. "I don't think I've ever wanted to be inside anyone one as much as I want to be inside you now, Xena." His voice, like his cock, was thick with desire.

Reflexively, Xena felt herself grow wetter and her knees fell apart, inviting him to take what he liked. Ares laid his palm flat over her pussy, the butt of his hand resting against her clit while he slid the middle finger into her opening. She was a river. Ares felt his sac tighten from the fact that her desire for him could make her body gush like a girl being fondled for the first time. He couldn't wait any longer. Foreplay would have its today but this wasn't it. Ares rose up on his knees and slid in between her legs. Xena grabbed at the black fur with her left hand, her right she had locked around his left wrist. Ares spread her folds open with his slick fingers and pressed his flesh inside her.

Xena sucked in the cool air. He was thicker than he'd ever been and his cock felt at least an inch longer as he pushed himself in all the way to the root. "Yes," Xena hissed sensually.

Ares fucked in and out of her slowly, trying to keep himself from spilling too soon. But Xena keep moving her hips, urging him to up the rhythm. Her undulating on him and her walls squeezing at him, tugging him back with every outward pull he made, soon became too much for him and he lost the battle of setting the tempo. When he started bucking in her, Xena wrapped her long legs around him and urged him to fuck her even harder. Unbridled, Ares let loose on her, fucking her with a god's energy.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes," Xena wailed.

"Is this what you want, Xena? You want to fuck a god?" Xena felt the change in him. And at once, she realized that she'd never had him fully. He'd always been holding something back. Maybe he'd been afraid of hurting her. It infuriated her and charmed at the same time. Maybe she always had needed his protection, but not from other mortals, only from him. His cock grew more. Xena felt like he might split her down the middle, but it was the most delicious feeling she'd ever experienced. Xena knew she'd feel the evidence of this fucking with every gallop of her horse for the next week. With a low growl, Xena cried out her orgasm as her walls quivered on the massiveness of his fully erect godhood. "Coming. Ares. "I'm coming."

Ares let go then, coming in great bursts, flooding her so fully that it rushed back out into the dark wool of his own mound. Ares knew if Xena hadn't been pregnant that this seed would have certainly done the trick.

Ares pulled out and immediately panic flushed across his face. He'd never fucked her so fiercely. Never unleashed his full immortal power on her. He checked her for wounds. A light trickle of blood mingled in with his semen as it rolled out of her. He looked at her in horror. "Xena, I'm so sorry."

Xena tried to sit up but she had no limbs. She decided not to fight it. "Sorry about what? That was. . . that was. . . .you, you . you've been holding out on me."

"You're bleeding."

Xena's hand went instinctively to her belly.

Ares' followed it quickly. He gasped and then smiled. "It's alright. The baby is fine."

Xena reached for him and tried to pull him down next to her. But Ares wanted to examine her more closely. "I'm fine Ares," Xena insisted.

But Ares persisted. He used her discarded shift to clean her sex up. Once he could see it better, he saw that the blood was coming from a tear. He'd ripped the delicate skin between her openings. "It's only a tear," Ares breathed a sigh of relief.

"Satisfied? Now come here."

Ares did as she bidded. When he'd sidled up next to her, Xena pulled his mouth down to her own. "I want it to be like that always."

"Xena, that's dangerous. If I'd lost more control, I could've. . ." Ares didn't want to think about how badly things could have gone. "you're mortal. You can only take so much. I was overtaken by the moment."

"Ares, I want all of you."

"Xena-"

"I mean it. I want all of you. And I don't just mean in bed. I want you to leave her. I want to be yours and you be mine."

"Are you saying?" Hope sprang in his heart but fear settled in his gut.

Xena ran her hand along his strong back. "I don't want this child, my child, your child, our child to be a bastard, denied its birthright."

"I would never deny your child. Xena you have to know that."

"I do. And I want this child to be the new God of War. To be your heir." She brought her hand around stroked his bearded jawline.

Ares stilled her hand. He couldn't think with her exploring his already sensitive skin. "But the child is a demi-god. It can't ascend to the Council. Only full gods can sit on the Twelve"

"Then make him a god. You're the King of the Gods, afterall." Xena wasn't sure if she felt like it was going to be a boy because it felt so much like its father or if she was feeling the fetus' own masculine aura.

Ares thought about what she was saying. There was no child more suited to the position of God of War than his child with Xena. If made perfect sense. But the other gods would not hear of it. It was impossible. She had to know this. If he made that kind of announcement, the gods would find a way to end the child. "Xena, the Olympians will never accept that. Let alone the Norse or the other Mediterranean pantheons."

"So, I'm guessing you won't leave your wife, either?" Xena sat up. She looked for her shift and then remembered it was covered in their mingled juices. She pulled the bear rug tighter around her.

"It isn't that easy, Xena. It's not just a marriage between a man and a woman or even a god and a goddess. This was an alliance between pantheons. And that alliance is the source of my power as King of the Gods. If I let that go, then I go back to simply being the God of War and then there is nothing for our child to inherit in the first place."

Xena couldn't believe what she was hearing. He'd been begging her to give herself over to him for years. And now that she was giving him everything damn thing he'd said that he wanted, he was refusing it. "Have you fallen in love with her?"

"Xena, after what we just shared, how can you even ask me that?" Ares sat up and took her hands.

"Then find a way."

"The best thing right now is for me to ferry you out of this realm. Out of their reach before they even discover the child's existence."

"I'm sorry." Xena didn't like the turn things had taken.

"This child will be a target. If they were terrified of Eve, I can only imagine how they'll react to our baby. Xena, we have to get you safely away." Ares squeezed her hands to emphasize the point.

Had he lost his mind. She'd just amassed an army and was about to conquer the Peloponnesus. "I'm not going anywhere. You, of all people, should know that I don't run from my problems."

"This is different, Xena." He begged her to see reason.

"If I run now, we will always be running. That's no life for a child. If you won't give the baby it's birthright, I'll make one for it." Xena severed their hands and stood up.

"Xena, what are you doing?"

"I've got an empire to build." Xena grabbed her black leather dress and pulled it on. "You should go home, Ares. I'm sure your family is missing you. I'll see to it that you get updates on the army's progress."

"Don't do this, Xena," he called but she walked out of the tent.

Ares snapped his clothes on and followed her. She was already across the yard. Most of the wagons were lined up and loaded for the march. Xena walked over to the blacksmith's wagon and pulled back the leather cover. She grabbed a massive two-sided war axe. Ares knew few men who could wield such a heavy weapon properly yet it didn't surprise him that she swung it with ease.

Ares stood by the tent watching her. She wouldn't look his way. She was clearly finished with their conversation. Ares wanted to rail at her. She knew what she was doing. She knew he would never challenge her in front of her army. Xena crossed to where Dand was locked in the stocks. She turned and addressed her soldiers. "Rapist are not welcome in this camp. And neither are those who defy me!" Xena cut her eyes to Ares as she brought the war axe down slicing off Dand's head.

Ares shook his head and splintered into a thousand shards of silver light. Xena clenched her jaw shut, she wouldn't cry, not in front of her men, even if her heart had just fractured into a thousand shards like the god who'd just broken it.


	27. Building a World

Chapter 27: Building a World

Eve splashed cool water on her face. When the head magister's messenger had come running into the temple to warn them that Ares' army was encamped outside the gates, Artemis' priests and acolytes had gathered their personal effects and left the city. Eve had moved into the head priestesses quarters, it gave her the room and the privacy to think about her next move. Ares had put her in a difficult place. If she refused to surrender the temple then her people would be slaughtered while she watched safely protected by the God of War's charm. She wasn't sure she could live with herself if she let that happen. But the military strategist in her, hated giving up territory, especially when the Ephesian leadership was on their side.

Eve dabbed her face dry and then sat the towel next to the basin. She looked at her distorted image in the crude mirror. Her reflection was a murky as she felt. Eve took a deep, calming breath, then looked to Heaven. She'd prayed for guidance about what to do. Force Ares' hand or retreat, but Heaven had remained silent. Admittedly, it irked her that her god stayed hidden in his eternal abode while Ares wreaked havoc all over the mortal realm. Faith, she reminded herself. She had to hold steadfast. But faith was easier preached than practiced. Eve walked back to the small cot that served as the priestess' bed and fell to her knees.

"Lord. I need a little help here. I want to bring your word, your message of love, of peace, to the world. But how can I do that and let my followers be murdered?"

Eve felt a warm hand cup her shoulder. She looked but there was nothing there, no one. Then a man's deep voice answered her. "Now there's the problem. You are thinking of them as your followers."

Eve blushed. She had said that, hadn't she? "I meant, I meant to say, your followers," she stammered.

Gold light filled the room, temporarily blinding Eve. She raised her hands to shield her eyes but it was of little help. The light radiated through everything, it even caused the air to ring. When the light fluttered out, the archangel Michael stood before Eve. He made a show of folding and storing his wings. "They're not my followers either. They're His."

"Of course. But he can't possibly want me to let them be butchered." Eve stayed on her knees but looked at Michael almost defiantly.

Micheal took one of her dark wavy locks into his fingers. He tested its silkiness before letting it fall away. "Eve, our Lord chose you to be one of his messengers because you understand leadership. You've been a general, a ruthless one to be sure. You understand the concept of sacrificing the one to save the many. Or in this case a handful to save the world."

"How do their deaths save the world?"

"You are thinking of them as individuals, not as souls in the eternal battle between Light and Dark, Good and Evil. You're not some naive child. Eve. Do you think our Lord would not anticipate how Ares would react to you taking this temple? The Lord has put you here for a reason."

"So that my people might be sacrificial lambs?"

"Tsk, Tsk, there you go again. Their souls belong to the Lord. Their bodies are insignificant. You know this. Their fates were decided before the Earth was made."

Eve wrinkled her nose at the phrase.

Michael smiled at her displeasure. "So very willful, like your mother."

"Leave my mother out of this."

"Would that I could, but she's drawn her battlelines. Unfortunately for you, she's on the other side.

The creases in her brow told Michael that Eve didn't know about Xena's new position at the head of Ares' army in the west. He knew it was wrong to joy in her pain but he was beside himself that he was going to be the one to deliver the news. "Your mother rides at the head of Ares' army."

"You're lying," Eve retorted but something inside her knew it to be true. As much Eve hated the fact, they loved each other, her mother and Ares. Part of her always knew that her mother was going to end up back in the god's arms, but she hadn't expected her mother to lead any army again, let alone his.

"I'm an archangel."

"Doesn't make you incapable of sin, lest you forget Lucifer." Eve stood. She wasn't going to bow before this smug ass any longer, archangel or not.

The Lord of Hell's name rankled Michael. His nostrils flared and his wings rippled. "We are getting off topic. I was sent to tell you to stay the course."

"So the Lord wants these people to die in Ares' name?"

"Not Ares' name. In His name. They will become beacons of Light. Martyrs to the Great Cause. They will open the way. You will spread word wide and far of what happened here.

"Peace through slaughter doesn't sound any different than what Ares is offering, to be honest."

"Oh there is more than slaughter."

"I'm not seeing it," Eve rubbed her temples. She'd sought answers in prayer and all she was left with was a feeling of deeper despair.

"There is hope and promise," Michael whispered as he moved toward her.

"Hope in death?"

"Death is not the end, but the hope that I speak of is in life." He was standing so close now that Eve could feel his breath on her face when he spoke. She tried to back away but the cot was behind her and the backs of her knees were pressed against it.

"Michael?" She put her hand against his chest to stop him from encroaching more.

"The Lord will dwell in you."

Eve's eyes went wide when she realized the meaning of his words. He pressed his center against her. His cock was thick and straining against his undergarment. "Don't do this, Michael."

"You've been chosen. It's the greatest honor. You are the messenger and the deliverer. You'll be the mother of the living god." Eve shoved him but he was solid granite. Michael grinned. Why did mortal women always struggle? It was futile. Their clay bones and muscles were hardly any challenge to his ethereal strength.

"Not like this," Eve protested. "When the Lord impregnated my mother it was without copulation."

"And it did nothing to temper her willfulness. A mistake he will not make a second time." Micheal grabbed the fabric of her dress at the collarbones and with one jerk ripped it in half. "That's much better. You're pretty as mortals go. I think I will quite enjoy this."

Eve rammed her knee toward his groin but he countered by crashing his open hand down to meet her. She cried out. It felt like she had kicked solid steel. "No," she yelled, as the reality of what was happening really sank in. "Lord, please no. Don't let him do this," Eve looked to the ceiling pleading with Heaven. "Eli!"

"Eli was only a messenger, like yourself. But he understood what you don't. This flesh," Micheal cupped her pussy to make his point, "is only temporary. Your eternal reward is in Heaven. You call yourself Elijans as if to honor him when he was only a man. A mere piece of clay. His soul belonged to the one god" Michael forced Eve down onto the bed, then with his knees he kicked hers apart. Reaching under his skirt he tore off his undergarment, his powerful erection pushed his skirt out noticeably.

"No," Eve screamed. "No, this is not the Lord I follow. The God of Eli wouldn't do this!"

"Of ye of little faith," Michael grunted as he sank himself inside her.

The blinding light returned. Eve squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could but she still felt as if her eyelids were burning. Her ears popped as the high-pitched ringing also resumed. Then at once everything settled. Eve opened her eyes. She was no longer inside the temple. She stood alone in a field of lavender that stretched as far as the horizon in each direction. She looked skyward, the expanse was a metallic, cloudless grey. A giant ball of golden light materialized and floated toward her. It stopped right before her and took the aspect of a molten human face. She knew this wasn't the true face of God but one chosen because of its human familiarity.

"Michael is dealing more harshly with your flesh than I intended. He can be a zealot, sometimes. I'll speak with him." a deep, honeyed voice spoke from the face. "But after all, it is only flesh. Your body will bear aches from the coupling, I am certain, but your spirit will remain here with me until the deed is done."

"I don't understand," Eve looked at herself and realized that she wasn't solid flesh. Instead she was a transparent shade of her normal human form. "Why couldn't you just. . ."

"Because this is different, you are different. The child you will carry is not a mere incarnation of another human as you were," It was only a half-lie, the Lord told himself, and one that read to her as a truth, "You will birth a god, a god made flesh."

"Michael's child?"

"No, Eve. My child. Our child. Michael will furnish the seed but it will be a fragment of my soul that your body will nourish and bring forth."

"But why?"

"Mortals are very limited. Very narrow-minded. Only by becoming one of them will they ever accept my love. But there is more. And our time is nearly ended. The time for gods inhabiting the Earth is at an end. You must finish what your mother started. The Twilight must be completed. The sun must set on the many gods. Once, I am embedded in your womb, you will be able to call upon my power and you will use that power to rid the Earth of the heathen gods and make way for our child to teach the truth of my power."

"But your people in Ephesus, at the temple?"

"Their fate lies in the hands of the Ephesians and the army outside the gates. I will not interfere to save them. If Ares sees fit to slaughter them, then the people of Ephesus will see him for the true monster that he is."

"Wouldn't it be better to save them and show them the power of your love and mercy?" Eve asked.

"In a perfect world, yes, But you hardly live in a perfect world. And the paganists must learn the hard lesson that their gods are cruel and harsh. That they would murder innocent women and men over a building of stone. It is out of your hands now. They are no longer your charges. When I return you to your body, you will seek out the gods and destroy them."

There was a human side of Eve that cried out against the orders she was being given. But a deeper part of Eve knew that what the Lord was true. It was time for the many gods to pay for the atrocities they'd wrought on God's creation. God's creation. There was something odd about the phrase. Eve couldn't quite put her finger on it. All the pantheons had their own version of the creation story, but Eve knew that they were only bastardizations of the Truth. A truth so old that no human cultures even remembered the actual origin.

The God of Eli watched Eve think through the task she'd been given. How he ached to touch her soul. To reach through the void and bring her back to his realm with him, the way it was supposed to be. The way it had once been. As he watched her, he saw a moment of near clarity. Had she remembered? Or had all the mortal washes she'd lived through masked all of her eternal essence. Powerlessly, he'd watched her be reborn into mortal flesh over and over, one debase incarnation after another. Each time losing more or her true self. But there was nothing he could do but guide the incarnations. Kronos had bound him not to tell her, it was part of the spell. A spell that could only be broken with the death of Krono's last heir. And his heirs were legion. The Lord had hoped that Xena would be powerful enough to bring the generations of Kronos down, and she had dispatched all of his sons, Hades, Poseidon, and the wickedest of them, Zeus. But she'd fallen short. Ares had been a roadblock the Lord hadn't anticipated. "Eve, I need you start with Ares. He's a pretender to his father's throne. I don't have to tell you, of all people, how bad it will be if his power is left unchecked."

The Lord's words brought Eve back to the present and she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so empty and cold. There was something on the other side of the veil. Something that she wanted, no needed, more than she needed the breath of life. "It's only flesh," the words echoed in her ears. And she knew it was true. Flesh was corrupt. She wasn't flesh. She was a soul.

Blinding light and ringing filled her senses. Brighter and louder than before. When she could see again. She wasn't in the temple. Instead, she and Michael stood on a rocky shore. She wore a new linen tunic and soft doeskin leather breeches.

Michael's cocky attitude and air of superiority were gone. "I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle. More persuasive and less. . . . less"

"Rapey?" Eve finished for him.

"My apologies, Lady. But the deed is done. The Lord will become flesh. You know what you have to do."

"Kill the gods."

"They are having a summit here on Cyprus today. All the pantheons of the Mediterranean. Ares will likely be at the table. Here," Micheal handed her a gilded dagger, she tucked it under her belt.

Eve looked back up at Michael. She wanted to hate him. But something on the other side had changed her. She'd been on the precipice of a realization. She couldn't name it, but she knew it's Truth. Michael had been right. The supplicants in the temple would serve them better as sacrificial lambs. They were the short game. There was a longer game, one that had been obscured from her view somehow. She caressed Michael's face like he was a child. "I forgive you your trespass, Michael. But I carry the our Lord within and you will know your place."

Michael bowed before her. "My Lady." Micheal didn't understand his Lord's fascination with this particular mortal but he wasn't about to further anger his god, whose wrath was well known in Heaven. As it was, he felt the Lord's displeasure and knew he would likely be given some grueling task to make up for his transgression against the Lord's Chosen.

"Where is this meeting of the Gods?" She asked.

"The temple in the center of Paphos. But it will be veiled from human eyes. You'll need this helm." Michael offered her a helmet made of wafer-thin gold. "Put it on and you will pass right through the aether. You still can only travel where your feet can take you though, so if you have to go to Olympus to finish them off, you'll need to climb it. I can't transport you there, it would be breaking the rules."

"The rules," Eve whispered. She wondered who had set the rules. She looked back to the archangel, she could feel his departure was nigh. "Michael, tell our Lord that I won't fail him."

Michael nodded, unfolded his wings and flapped off into nothingness.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

For someone who loved conflict on the battlefield, Ares absolutely loathed it when it came to his personal life. It was especially worse when Xena was involved. Discovering that she was carrying his child had sent his heart pounding like the feet of a phalanx marching toward battle. But the joy and excited anticipation that the news initially brought quickly clashed with the dreaded reality of how his family was going to take the news. Not to mention the political predicament it was going to put him in. Tyr had been looking for a reason to toe off with him for years, and nothing was likely to anger a Norseman more than dishonoring his daughter. It was one thing to knock up his wife's lady's maid, it was an entirely different thing to get Xena, a woman hated fiercely by many in the North, with child.

At the wounded look on Xena's face, Ares disappeared from mortal view and transported himself to the Halls of War. He knew he'd find no privacy on Olympus. Ares materialized into his private compound's master's suite. The god poured himself a goblet of warm red wine. Not for the first time in his immortal life, he wished he had the Kronos Stone. What he wouldn't give to be able to take back the last half hour of his life. Why did he always handle Xena wrongly? Left was right with her, up was down. His compass for her was warped, twisted, it just didn't work. The situation was impossible. She'd pushed him away for years, decades if you counted the time she spent on ice. She'd told him innumerable times that Gabrielle was her family, her future, not him. That he needed to move on. And as soon as he did, not only was she leading his army and sharing his bed. Now, she was going to bear him a child. And he wasn't in a position to enjoy it! Not like it deserved. Not like they deserved. Everything had gone haywire.

Ares drank the wine in one gulp, growled, and threw the goblet across the room. The pewter pinged against the stone wall before falling dented and mangled onto the floor. Today was supposed to have been a jubilant day. Xena was riding at the head of his army again. But instead of them galloping side by side out of Elis, he'd disappointed her. No, not disappointed her, Hurt her. But what could he do? Xena had asked him to leave Gunnr and break the tenuous alliance that his marriage had forged. Didn't she know that that would cause an all out war pitting pantheon against pantheon? Of course she did. Xena wasn't stupid. But, if Xena thought humanity suffered now, she hadn't seen anything like the disaster that a war between the gods could unleash on Earth. The Trojan war had only happened because of a petty squabble between three goddess. Ten thousand ships launched and countless dead. Some of his most valiant warriors had perished because of his mother and sister's pride and vanity. Just imagine what would happen if Ares sent Gunnr back to the North, shamed her and cast her aside for a mortal woman. Particularly one that was much hated in Valhalla. Ares had been honest with Xena when he told her the best course of action was to secret her off to another realm. "Fuck!" Ares hissed. Xena never ran from a fight. That little trait was likely to get her killed, again. And their child too. Ares had half a mind to just take her away anyway. It wasn't just her child. He had a say in its welfare too.

With a thought, Ares moved from the Halls of War to Olympus. Avoiding the city proper, he headed straight to Proteus' house which sat a couple of kilometers apart from the other palatial estates. The deformed Proteus had never gotten over the relentless bullying he'd suffered in his youth. Even though he had been gifted with the ability to shape-shift at will into any being he liked (animal, mortal, or immortal), the other gods had never let him live down his natural hideous appearance. Ares tapped the knocker against the wooden door. It creaked open and Ares saw the top of Proteus' grey wrinkled forehead. "Ares, what do you want?" He asked even though he knew full-well why the new god-king had shown up on his doorstep.

"For starters, I'd like to come in." Ares pushed the door.

Proteus considered resisting just to piss the other god off, but he knew Ares' strength well enough. He'd been on the receiving end of more than one blow from a teenage Ares. Proteus shuffled out of the way and Ares moved past him toward the main parlor. It took what felt like long seconds for Proteus' mangled to legs to carry him the same distance that Ares covered in a flash. When he hobbled into the room, he offered Ares refreshment.

Ares accepted a vial of summer nectar. He didn't like bargaining from the position of lesser power but Xena had left him no choice. The gods couldn't know what he was up to. He had to find a safe realm to remove Xena to, it was the only option. But to do that, he had to be two places at once. Ares swirled the golden liquid in the glass, appreciated it's honeyed thickness before swallowing it down. He eyed Proteus carefully.

"The answer is yes, Ares." Proteus took Ares glass and placed their two glasses together on a nearby table.

"I haven't asked the question yet." Ares knew that Proteus also had been gifted with the sight. He wondered just how much the god already had divined.

"War is coming."

"That's what I'm trying to prevent," Ares responded.

"That's out of your hands. Set in motion long before you. Before Zeus. About to break loose. Death is here."

A coldness gripped Ares gut. Was he talking about Xena? About the baby? If he took them away would the other gods still find them? Ares inched closer to the smaller god. "Tell me what you know."

"It's Kronos's doing. They are coming for all of us. The Twilight. It isn't finished."

It was just as Ares feared, then. This child, the child of Xena would be seen as a threat to the gods' very existence. "Kronos? The Titans are coming for us? They want revenge?"

"Not the Titans, the ones before."

"Who? How do we defeat them?" Ares asked.

"We don't. I see only death."

"I don't accept that." Ares hand went to the pommel of his sword.

"It will start soon. If you want to save her, you better act fast." Proteus' bushy eyebrows knotted together. "You were always cruel to me, Ares. But really, no more so than anyone else. I will help you."

Ares looked almost ashamed. "Why?"

"Because I will get to be King of the Gods, if only briefly. I'll finally get to know what it feels like to be over you all."

Ares couldn't help the smile. Of course he wanted to be King. They all did. "It's only for the day, Proteus. Don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Go take care of your mortal, Ares. I'll handle the gods today."

"Thank you," Ares stuck his arm out for Proteus to shake. When Ares looked at their joined hands, they were identical. Ares looked up into his own eyes staring back at him. Effortlessly and without any ceremony, Proteus had taken on Ares' likeness. "Get going you handsome devil."

Proteus grinned back at him before they both disappeared into thin air.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena gave her final orders to the garrison that she was leaving behind in Elis. They were to start building a fortress that would serve as her capital in the West, at least in the early stages of her Empire. She gave one final look over the now empty field where her camp had been sprawling just a few short hours before. The next time she saw the site, a fortified castle with her banners flying would be proudly standing. With a smile, Xena mounted her horse. She gave the forward march order and her standard bearers kicked their mounts into a canter. Xena had pre-ordered them to march at a medium pace so that the onlookers that lined the roadway could get a long look at the majesty of her army. She didn't want them getting any ideas about re-winning their independence in her absence. With a wave of her hand, the drummers started pounding and her infantry marched in perfect rhythm to the beat. Behind them her spearmen followed, the steel tips of their spears gleaming in the bright morning sun. Next came her cavalry. The lancers first and the archers after. Five hundred bowmen on foot were the last contingent of her fighting forces. Behind the military proper marched the support staff: cooks, medics, blacksmiths, tanners, and the like. When the parade had made its way to the crossroad, Xena turned and from her position in the front, she took in the sight of her army. It would grow soon, that she knew. With each conquest, her might would rise. But for now, this small army would get the job in Tegea done. And then, they'd move south. Bring the Spartans into the fold. Xena clicked the reins and the horse turned and galloped right, onto the Tegean road. The wind rushed through Xena's hair. The sun kissed her face. It was perfect. Almost. She glanced to her left at the space where Ares' stallion should have been running beside her. Xena urged her horse harder. When she had outpaced her standard bearers by a few meters, she stroked her tummy, "It's you and me now. Let's go build a world."


	28. Almost Paradise

Unholy Chapter 28

The gods filed into the temple as the noonday sun burned high overhead. Instead of intermingling, the gods segregated themselves into the respective pantheons and chatted while they waited for the remaining deities to arrive. Gunnr fought to keep her temper even, it was just like Ares to be late. To leave her alone with his family who could barely tolerate her. Even those who had advocated the idea of the marriage alliance hadn't really warmed to her. Apollo glowered at her through his golden eyelashes. At the last Council meeting, he'd objected to her representing the Greeks at the conference. It had been Hermes who'd convinced the other gods that Gunnr was the perfect representative because she was a visible reminder of the Greeks' willingness to work with the other pantheons. Gunnr wished Hermes was here now, he was really the only one of the Greeks that she'd grown to like, and she thought the he liked her too, or at least he didn't seem to detest her.

"Where, pray tell, is that husband of yours?" Apollo crossed his massive biceps over his tanned, hairless chest.

"My husband is your king, a fact that you'd do well to remember," Gunnr responded icily.

"I'll bet you 12 of my finest rubies that he is holed up with that whore of his someplace." Apollo sneered. Just thinking of Xena made his veins pulse with venom.

"Cut it out, we aren't here to fight amongst ourselves," Demeter reminded. "You don't see the Egyptians at each others' throats."

Gunnr looked over to where the Egyptian delegation stood enjoying golden goblets of wine. Montu's back was to her as he spoke with the jackle-headed Anubis. All the male Egyptian gods were topless and wore knee-length white skirts with golden waistbands. Gunnr admired Montu's bronze-skinned back and his well-toned calves. Memories of their coupling flitted through her mind. It took some effort to tear her eyes away from him.

Hestia had caught the curious looks that Gunnr had given the Egyptian war god. It was almost as if she'd known him in an intimate way. As far as Hestia knew, the Norse had had very few dealings with gods south of the Mediterranean. She made a mental note to have one of her spies check into it later. If the Norse goddess was double dealing, Hestia wanted to know. They'd welcomed her into their world. Entrusted her with the queenship. If she was making alliances behind their backs, there would be consequences. Hesita was already miffed about Gunnr trying to pass her servant's child off as her own. That was all good and well for mortals, but godlings required a more pure lineage. "Ahh, Astarte is part of the Phoenician delegate. Good thing we didn't let Aphrodite come along." Hestia whispered as the Phoenician fertility goddess appeared in the temple in a spark of shattering stars. She was dressed in an indigo dress that was bespeckled with tiny golden stars. When she swayed her full hips, light bounced around the temple. All the male gods directed their attention her way, and some of the women too.

"That's everyone save Ares, then," Demeter said as the other delegates started taking seats at the long table which sat in the center of the temple.

Hestia tensed her jaw. She would have words with her nephew. His tardiness would have been excusable when he was merely the God of War. In fact, some would even expect it as part of his disaffected image but now that he was King a certain amount of decorum was required.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Eve crouched low on an overlook just east of the temple. It was the most unassuming temple she'd ever seen. It had clearly fallen into disuse over the years. The northern, rear-facing side of the temple was missing two columns. All that remained of them was a few chunks of marble that trailed down the grassy hillside. The gable on that end was still in tact. Leaning over, Eve could see a sickle carved in the center. Looking through the columns at the central floor, she could see a massive sun-dial painted in bright orange. "Kronos," she whispered and wasn't sure why the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

Eve gripped the helmet that Michael had given her firmly in her two hands. She took a deep breath and then settled it over her head. Miraculously, the temple was restored to its glory. The tableau was filled with boldly painted Titans and gods. In the center of the temple sat a massive marble table. Gods and goddesses festooned in finery the likes she had never seen gathered around the table. Eve sorted them out by the clothing that they wore. Greeks, Egyptians, the sea-faring Phoenecians, there were others from the Levantine coast and what was left of the Persian Empire. But there was no Ares. The Lord had commanded her to start with Ares. Eve wasn't really sure how this was going to go. She knew there would be chaos once she plunged the dagger into the God of War's heart but the gods would turn on her once she'd done the deed and she didn't see much path to escape. She smiled sadly as she considered that this might be a suicide mission. But then why impregnate her? None of this made any sense. Eve shook her head and reminded herself that she was thinking through a mortal lens. If the Lord her God had a plan then it was her job to see it through, not question the Lord's commands. Eve touched the smooth handle of the dagger as she looked for the part of her soul that could do such a deed. She'd given up the murderous Livia when she'd turned her life over to the God of Eli. Now she would need to call on her alter ego once more. It was almost poetic justice, Eve mused, that Livia would kill the god who was in large part responsible for creating her. Just as her resolve steeled, Ares appeared out of nowhere into the center of the Temple. He spoke to the blonde haired goddess that sat with the Greeks, a woman that Eve didn't recognize, then he took the chair next to her. Eve waited until the gods were deep in conversation before she dropped from the overlook like a panther and prowled toward the temple.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Darkon bid his time. The siege was in full swing. He'd cut off all the roads leading into Ephesus and had commandeered the fleet from Samos and blockaded the harbor. The general half expected the Elijans to come to their senses and surrender before his catapults arrived and his full assault of the city walls could begin. When it was all over, Darkon hoped Ares would give him a commission back in Greece proper. He missed the food, the sweet Thessalian wine, and he missed the women. The youth that shared his tent at night was a fine lover as young men went but he missed the softness of a plump breast, and the warm wetness of a woman's center. Some of his men took their pleasures with women they conquered. But Darkon had never developed a taste for that. He preferred a woman who was willing and wanting. He cursed himself as he felt his groin tightening at the memory of particularly gifted flaxen-haired barmaid in Thebes. "Gods," he muttered. Looking across camp he called to his second. "Tomen, I'll be in my tent. You have the yard."

"Aye, general," the lieutenant tapped his chest.

"Clement, fetch me a fresh wineskin," Darkon ordered his young steward.

When Clement opened the tent flap to bring Darkon the refreshment that he requested. The general was already naked and sprawled out across his bed.

Clement smiled, showing two precious dimples and near perfect teeth. "You didn't want any wine, did you, sir?"

"Oh, I'll have some but it's your mouth I crave right now."

The boy went down on his knees before his commander. Darkon reached down and fisted the boys long golden locks in his fingers. If he squinted hard enough, he could almost pass for a certain barmaid.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Peleus manned the Ephesian ramparts with the other archers. He hated drawing second watch. The sun was unforgiving. And the cool sea breeze was only a deception. On days like this he often went home as red as a lobster. He huffed as he shifted on feet already sore from standing ten hours the day before. He didn't understand why the magistrate was protecting the heathen Elijans to begin with. Artemis had always been the city's patron. Why run the risk of angering her?

A draft of hot air swirled around Peleus. The air was blowing in from the coast but it felt like he was standing near a furnace. He adjusted his helmet as sweat poured from his brow. The heat agitated him. Intense anger overcame him, anger at standing there all day in the heat, anger at his governors, anger at the Elijans.

Peleus never saw that it was the archangel Michael who caused the unnaturally hot wind. He sent the air spinning in a cyclone around Peleus. When Michael could see that the mortal was reaching a tipping point, he whispered into the archer's mind, "it is the army out there that's responsible for your discomfort. You don't want to stand here all day. Kill them and it will all be over soon. Then you can go relax along the riverbank with Lysa and a basket of figs."

Peleus raised his bow, pulled the string back, and let his arrow fly. It whizzed through the air until it was stopped by an artery in Tomen's neck. After that, all hell broke loose.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares stood at the doorway between the two worlds, the world Xena had always known, and the one he had created for her. It had been harder than he had expected and had taken him the space of the morning to complete it but it was done. He'd made such spaces before. He'd even brought Xena to one when Mavican had challenged her to be her successor. But this one was different. This one had to have all sorts of spells protecting it from other gods, wards that would prevent them from even crossing the threshold. Ares had never dabbled in such strong magic. He'd even had to resort to visiting the great library on Olympus. He'd shrouded himself in a cloaking spell and slipped right past the warden who tended the ancient scrolls. Now that the thing was done, came the really hard part. Convincing Xena to remove herself to the safety of this world. Ares mumbled a few Archaic words and the portal closed up concealing the space from view. The god turned and was standing in the ruins of his temple in Amphipolis. The last time he was here, she'd been with him. Ages ago. Ares walked to each corner of the room and cast a ward in each one. The best way to prevent them from finding the portal at all was to prevent them from entering this room. Lastly, as he left the temple, he placed a protective aura over the entire building which would prevent the other gods from using any powers against him in that space. The problem was only the Greeks were bound by that spell. The other wards though, should cover them all, at least that was his fervent hope. Outside the temple, Ares looked to the sky. The Pan-Mediterranean Conference should be well underway. He hoped Proteus was holding his own with the other gods. Ares hated delegating such a responsibility to an underling but Ares knew he wouldn't rest easy until Xena and his unborn child were safely away.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had pushed the men hard since they left Elis in the early morning hours. With the sun high overhead, she raised a hand signaling her men to a halt. Xena gave orders to her officers and then they each started barking to individual members of their units. Xena dismounted and stretched out her back before heading to the nearby riverbank for some shade and to wash off some of the dust from the road. She'd taken a wedge of cheese, an apple, a hunk of salted meat, and her wineskin, telling her second that she didn't want to be bothered for half an hour.

A quick dip cooled her down, but it also made her belly grumble. She was thankful that she'd brought such a bounty with her. Xena made quick work of the meat and then sank her teeth into the juicy apple. She'd just gotten to the core and spit a seed into the river when she felt that old familiar tingle. Inwardly, she smiled. She hadn't expected to see Ares again today after the way she'd dismissed him in camp. Outwardly, she kept an even, if a bit sour expression. She'd wanted him to ride with her this morning. But he'd pissed her off. When she'd asked him to leave Gunnr and he'd refused, it had felt like a spear.

Ares didn't lurk and he didn't make any show of his arrival either. He just simply appeared out of the aether and moved toward her. The set of his jaw bothered Xena. Where was his bravado? Or at least his fight. He looked determined but not fired up. This was an Ares she hadn't seen much of and frankly, she didn't know what to make of him. Well, she knew how to get a fight out of him. "Unless you've had a change of heart," she emphasized the word heart, clipping the t at the end harshly, "you can take yourself right back to Olympus, back to Gunnr."

Ares didn't give her the quarrell she sought. Instead, he put one hand on her arm and they disappeared from the riverbank. When they reemerged the bright sunny woods, were replaced by the cold stone walls of his temple in Amphipolis. The only light was what filtered in from the crudely patched-over hole in the wall. "What are you doing?" Xena demanded jerking her arm free of his grip.

"What I should have done last time." Ares picked up a bundle of reeds from the floor and started fanning Xena with them.

Xena swatted them away. "Stop that."

"Hold still," Ares ordered.

Xena reached for her blade and realized that she had left her weapons along with her armor sitting on the riverbank. She was dressed only in her leather dress, she was even barefoot for crying out loud. "I said hold still, Xena." Ares waved his fingers and she was paralyzed. She couldn't move, but she could feel heart beating against her chest in anger. When he released her, she was going to pommel him senseless.

"Ares," she managed to spit out without moving her lips. "I'm warning you," she tried to say but it sounded more like, "I ornen you."

"You aren't in a place to warn anybody, Xena. You're a fucking mortal. And you are carrying my child. A child that because of your blood will be susceptible to all kinds of maladies not to mention weaknesses. And this child will be a target. Make no mistake! You left Solan with the centaurs to protect him, you tried to protect Eve and look what that cost you. I will not play dice with this child's life and I won't let you."

Ares cast aside the rushes and then opened his palms. Smoke rose up out of his hands as he cleansed Xena of the smell of the world. He wasn't taking any chances. When he finished, he looked at her more earnestly than he ever had. "If you'd come to me a year ago, Xena. This would have all been different. But you didn't want me until you couldn't have me. Now, I am in deep with the Norse in a pact than is more binding that you will ever understand with your limited mortal brain. I should have stayed away from you. I should have. But you, you're like opium. No, no, you're like Charybdis, pulling me in. I can't fight you. I've never been able to win with you. They'll kill you, Xena. Every last one of them, save maybe Aphrodite, would line up to thrust a dagger in. You carry the seed of the King of the Gods, Xena. It doesn't get more threatening than that."

Ares reached behind her and opened a door that shouldn't have been there. Xena craned her neck to see but she hadn't needed to because suddenly she was falling, falling through the door. Through a lavender sky. She realized she could move again when she saw her arms flailing against the air. She could see the ground coming at her fast. She knew he wouldn't let her hit, what would be the point in protecting her from the gods to bring her here just to kill her. When she was 10 meters from the ground, he slowed her descent and set her feet gently on the soft grass. He alighted beside her. Xena decked him with a right hook into his jaw.

"Fuck, Xena." he cried. And Xena could see the red mark she'd left on his face.

"Don't worry, you're not immortal. I have diminished powers in this plain of existence. It was the cost of warding this place so strongly from the other gods. This is your world. All yours. That is your palace, your vineyards with ripening grapes, your farmlands stocked and planted, your woods flush with game, your rivers running with fish. The Elysian Fields doesn't even compare to the beauty of this realm."

"So this is to be my prison?" Xena looked at the white towers of the castle. It cut a striking profile against the dark slate mountains and the cloudless purple sky. The green of the vineyards rolled as far as her eyes could see southward. To the east was a dense hardwood forest and a silver river snaked along its edge.

"If that's how you choose to look at it yes."

"What about the army I'm building. My Empire. Our Empire." Her voice nearly cracked. When had he stopped wanting the things that she did?

Ares looked at her, stone-cold. "The time for that has come and gone."

He vanished and left her standing alone in Paradise.


	29. Promotion

Unholy Matrimony: Promotion

Gunnr hadn't had time to react. Eve had moved like lightning, faster than any Valkyrie Gunnr had ever seen take flight. One second the banshee had vaulted onto the tabletop, the next the golden hilt of a dagger protruded from Ares' chest. But it wasn't Ares, as the god wailed out his piercing death throes, his face melted away into a grotesqueness that could never be mistaken for Ares' devilish good looks. Some of the Greeks muttered Proteus' name, other gods cried out nonsensical words. But it was Apollo who could be heard above all the rest. "Whorespawn," he screamed as he moved to cut off Eve's escape route. He'd come to the conference in peace and had left his regal weaponry on Olympus. But it took him only a beat to materialize a gleaming sword out of thin air. "Be on the lookout for Xena," he yelled to the other gods. "I'm going to give her whelp what's been coming to her."

"Eve," Hestia breathed, fearing that the Twilight was upon them again.

Eve scanned for an out. It was hopeless. The other gods, at least the ones with fighting bones in their bodies, had already produced weapons of their own. The dagger Michael had given her rested in the now limp body of a victim she hadn't even intended to kill. Where was Ares, and who was the god she'd murdered in his place? Had Ares been tipped off somehow? By whom? Michael? He might betray her but would he willfully cross his Lord? Or had the Lord set her up? Sent her on a fool's errand? No, her god was a god of peace, of love. He wouldn't play at such a deception. But, everything had gone so wrong. Would her god forsake her? She had failed. Devastated, Eve did the only thing she knew to do. She fell onto her knees and begin praying. She could feel the immortals closing in on her. The circle of them around her blocked out the sun. Ares had trained her well enough that she could feel the wind arcing off of Apollo's blade as it came ripping through the air toward her head. But the killing blow never came. Instead, a massive explosion erupted all around her and radiated throughout the temple throwing gods and goddesses in every direction. A blinding column of light projected toward heaven and unharmed, Eve felt herself rising up into the column. She could see the deities scrambling below. An arrow shot by one of the Egyptian gods reached the shaft of light that shourded her, only to burn up on impact. Eve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if He chose to, her god could rain fire down and burn them all. The thought thrilled her more than it should've. She reminded herself to repent for such feelings later. But she heard, no felt, a voice, saying to her that she should never be ashamed of the awesomeness of the Lord. And something inside told her that she had carried that same power once. But she'd lost it somehow. Pain seared through her head. She was high now. Too high, the air was thinning. She was finding it difficult to breathe. She dug deep with her lungs but it wasn't enough. Spots came first and then blackness. The void overtook her.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ephesus capitulated much more quickly than Darkon had even hoped they would. Once the wall was breached, Darkon's superior numbers flooded into the city making resistance tantamount to suicide. The general's first act after accepting the magistrate's surrender was to order an altar built to Ares, the King of the Gods. It was crude, made of rough hewn rocks left over from the rubble that used to be the town's southern wall. Darkon's men had thrown it together hastily in the center of town, directly in the shadow of the temple of Artemis. Later, Darkon would raise a proper temple to his chosen god, but today, the altar would have to suffice. Standing before the altar, Darkon motioned to the magistrate to hand him the lead to the sheep he'd ordered the town to pay as retribution for their sins against Ares. The magistrate's jaw tightened in fury but he didn't dare refuse the general. Once he had the beast in hand, Darkon went to his knees before the altar and slit the ewe's throat splashing her blood over the dark grey stones making them look black in the light of the setting sun. Darkon raised the bone-handled knife he'd used to the heavens before lowering it and placing it on the topmost stone. He stayed on his knees giving thanks even as his men dragged the remains of the ewe away to be roasted up for the army's victory feast.

Darkon knelt there praying as the blood that stained his hands turned cold and dried making the hairs on his knuckles stiff. He sought guidance on the army's next move. He didn't have to wait long. Ares placed a firm hand on his general's shoulder.

Keeping his head bowed, Darkon spoke, "My Lord."

"You've done well, Darkon. I knew I could trust you to handle the situation. Where is the leader of the Elijans? The one they call Eve?" Ares knew his protective charm would have kept her safe during the raid. Half of him, the petty half, wanted the pleasure of seeing her face when he announced that she was going to be a big sister, But his sober side reminded him that it was safer for Xena and the baby if no one but them was privy to the news.

"She wasn't among her followers, My Lord." Darkon had been surprised to find that the Elijan's leader had forsaken them in their darkest hour. "Once we breached the wall, most of them left the temple, crying that she had abandoned them. Only a handful of them put up any resistance."

Ares looked to the bodies strung up along the city walls. He knew that whatever shape their resistance had taken, it had been futile. The were dressed in simple homespun and carried no weapons. Senseless slaughter. What kind of god would encourage his people to be slain without a fight? Ares turned back to Darkon. "I see just how well turning the other cheek worked for them. Is this all of them?" Ares noticed the absence of any female corpses.

"The men took a couple of trophies." Darkon looked up at Ares, fearing that he had offended his god. "Apologies, Lord Ares, would you like me to fetch you one of the girls? I should've asked right away."

Ares waved him off. "No. I have no time for trifling. I came to see your progress and you've proven yourself worthy. I'm changing your post. Give the troops over to Tomen, immediately-"

"Tomen took an arrow to the neck. Camdeus is my lieutenant, now."

Camdeus wouldn't have been someone that Ares would have trusted with his forces normally, but the situation was less than ideal. He needed someone capable and that he could trust to continue Xena's work in the Peloponnesus. Ares needed to solidify his position as King of the Gods in the hearts of the Mainland Greeks, after that he would worry about the Ionian Coast, and then move into Persia. Ares envisioned a grand new Greek Army, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the days of Alexander. And most importantly, he envisioned his raven-haired warrior queen, no not his queen, his raven-haired warrioress at the head of the Pan-Hellenic Army of Ares. But in the meantime, while she was pregnant and through the nursing period, he'd need someone to be her proxy. Darkon was the only one of his current generals who came anywhere near to filling her boots. Cadmeus would have to do as the leader of his eastern forces until Ares could find a more suitable replacement. "Take twenty four hours to get things in order here. I'll return for you tomorrow."

"May I ask, my Lord, to where am I relocating?" Darkon had been hoping that his performance would gain him a post near Thebes but he knew fair well that Ares could just as easily send him to Gaul or worse, Brittania.

"Tegea."

"In the Pelopponesus?" Darkon let out a deep breath. It wasn't Thebes but it least it was Greece. "I'll prepare and be ready before sundown tomorrow, My Lord."

Ares nodded and then took the bone-handled knife from the altar and examined it. A ram's head had been etched and charred into the hilt. The blood from the sacrificial ewe had settled and dried into the ram's horns. "Nice," Ares disappeared, taking the blade with him.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Tiro had done his best to keep his men from deserting, but his own resolve was beginning to crumble. Xena had given them leave to take the meal at noon and set out to enjoy hers privately. Tiro hadn't thought anything about it at the time. Xena was fairly private, in Elis, she'd taken her meals in her tent, preferring the company of either her closest confidant or her god. But, when three hours went by and she hadn't returned to camp, some of the men started grumbling. Tiro had sent a small search party out. They'd returned with her boots, armor, and weaponry. There had been no sign of the general except for some footprints near the riverbank. And, there had been another person with her. His bootprints had been visible in the soft mud. The scouts assured Tiro that there was no evidence that she struggled with the attacker. They had concluded that Xena must have left via the water because there were no tracks leading away from the river. Tiro knew that any trained tracker would have come to the same conclusion. But he was putting his bets on Ares being the second party. And he was guessing that whereever Xena disappeared to, it had something to do with Ares. He told the men as much when the scouts first came back with the news. But after another three hours past and the sun had settled along the western sky, Tiro was growing doubtful, himself. He had no choice but to call camp for the night. He'd give Xena until daybreak but after that, he wasn't going to hold any man who wanted to leave.

"Philectes, get the tents up, we will make camp here tonight."

Tiro ignored the sour remarks of the more disgruntled men and made his way toward the back of the wagon train to talk to Cook. Before he got half way there, Ares' form shattered brilliantly before him. All eyes turned to the god. "Tiro, you're Xena's second?"

"Aye, My Lord." Tiro tapped a closed fist to his chest and bowed before the god.

"A word in private." Ares gestured toward a copse of trees.

"Yes, My Lord." Tiro strode awkwardly on his long legs, trying not to outpace Ares.

When they reached the trees, Ares turned and rested his hand casually on the hilt of his sword. "As you're likely aware by now, I required your general elsewhere."

"I knew she hadn't abandoned us." Tiro's jaw clenched and pumped his first heroically.

The gesture surprised Ares momentarily. "You have mutineers?"

"Not exactly," Tiro answered.

"She's only been gone a few hours."

"I think it was the circumstances of her absence that concerned them. You know, disappearing without a word or trace?" Tiro excused the men.

"She's Xena: Warrior Princess, I think she's entitled to a little more loyalty than that, don't you?"

"Aye, my Lord. I said as much."

"Then I trust you to punish the most vocal detractors," Ares ordered.

Tiro swallowed hard. "Does this mean she won't be returning?"

"Not for the foreseeable future."

Tiro shuffled on his feet. Ares shifted his own weight. "I see." Ares could see the way the wind was blowing. "Follow me."

Ares strolled back into camp and then jumped on top of the mead wagon. All head turned to the dark god, as people started gathering around the wagon. "I understand we have some spineless bastards, who'd rather tuck their tails and run back home to their wives' or mommies' titties." Ares looked around at the soldiers. A few of them looked down in shame. Most of them laughed at the cowardice of the would-be deserters. "Need I remind you whose army this is? You didn't sign up to serve Xena. You signed up to serve me, Ares, King of the Gods and God of War. Oh, Xena may have recruited you, she may have seen to some of your training, but make no mistake, she answers to me, as do all of you. Any of you who didn't understand that, and who wants to take his leave, may do so now." Ares waited and watched.

A few of the soldiers looked at each other. They clearly wanted to go but none of them wanted to be the first to make the bold move. "I'll make it easy for you. If you signed on because of Xena. She's not coming back. Her replacement and your new general will be arriving tomorrow. So, like I said, if you want out, now's your chance."

One of the men, a grizzled old archer of about thirty-five spoke up. "Xena's earned my respect. I saw what she did at the Elean games. I pledged to fight under her."

A couple of the men were brave enough to offer hoots of support.

"Well, Sir, then, I bid you farewell."

The archer grabbed up his knapsack and turned to leave.

"One thing before you go," Ares called, his voice turning to ice.

The archer stopped but didn't dare turn around. The wrath of the God of War had been well-established. The man cursed himself for believing he could take Ares at his word. Of course, the god wasn't about to let one of his men leave the fold so freely. He'd famously made Xena walk the gauntlet, and she had been his favorite. What was he likely to do to an unknown like himself?

"I'll personally give a thousand dinars and a fine Arabian steed to the man that sends this coward across the River Styx."

The archer took off, running for his life. But it was useless. The whole of the army descended on him, even the ones who'd just seconds earlier hooted in support for his words. Only Tiro stayed motionless, standing stock still next to the wagon.

"You disapprove?" Ares asked Tiro.

"No, not at all. But, I need neither gold, nor horse. I serve you willingly, My Lord. Whoever you see fit to lead us, is who I will follow."

"What about Xena?"

"She wanted this! I've never seen anyone fight so fiercely for anything. She earned her spot here by winning the pankration, but anyone who knows her history, knows you would have given it her willingly. But she wanted to prove herself to you. To win her place back into your good graces. She wouldn't give that up for nothing. I take you at your word, you have a higher calling for her, somewhere she's more needed than here, at present. My sword is yours, My Lord."

"Good, I'll see that Darkon keeps you on as his second. If you prove valuable to him, I may have the perfect spot for you, Tiro."

"Thank you, my Lord," Tiro said as the archer's head landed at his feet.

Ares looked down at the battered and pulpy flesh, then back up to the giant of a man who'd tossed it before him. He bore a two headed war-axe across his back. Blood-spatter coated his bushy red beard, his beady dark eyes bore into the god. "You promised gold."

"I did. And a horse. But I'm not sure you won't break it's back." Ares joked at the man's size.

"I might at that. But I'll take her nonetheless. Nights can get cold and lonely." The warrior jutted his hips suggestively. The entire camp erupted in raucous laughter at his bawdiness.

Ares grinned and conjured up a bag of dinars. He tossed them to the axe-man then snapped his fingers. A massive black Arabian mare galloped into camp and stopped in front of the victor.

"She's big enough to handle you," Ares quipped.

"I believe she is," the man answered and swatted the horses muscled rump.

Ares turned back to the crowd. "Anyone else want to go back to their farm?" His answer was met with silence. "Good, then I'll let you get back to making camp."

As the men got back to work, Ares hopped off the wagon and spoke to Tiro. "Do you have the things Xena left near the riverbank. I went to retrieve them but they were gone."

"Yes, there in her saddlebags. I'll get them."

Ares nodded and gave one last look over camp while he waited for Xena's things. He hated giving her army over to another. Especially after she'd fought so hard to win it. It felt like a betrayal. But it couldn't be helped. Their child came first. Their child. Their child. Ares could hardly believe the words as they rang in his head.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX


End file.
